La fille de l'hiver
by Zia Robtd
Summary: à 16 ans, Lucie vit avec son grand frère de 28 ans, Jamie . Et quand l'hiver approche, Lucie se sent nerveuse.. ses cheveux prend soudainement une couleur blanche et sa peau palit à vut d'oeil .. Mais quand elle découvre qu'elle à été adopter, elle décide de partir à la recherche de ses parents .. mais elle croisera deux personnes sur sa route , dont les intentions sont mauvaises .
1. Chapter 1 : prologue

**Salut tous le monde ! alors je vous présente le 3ème tome des cinq légendes , qui à debuter avec "l'amour menacant" puis par "le prix à payer" . Avant de vous laisser lire , je tiens à donner mon rythme de publication . comme j'ai plusieurs fics en cours , je publierai un chapitre tous les samedis . J'espère que cette fic vous plaiera et je vous dis bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 1 : Prologue 

La douleur . La souffrance . Savait vous au moins ce que c'est ? Je ne parle pas de la douleur que l'ont a quand on se fait une coupure ou que l'on se casse membre, loin de là . Non . Je parle de la VRAIE douleur , la VRAIE souffrance . Celle qui vous écorche le cœur , qui vous plonge dans une solitude et une tristesse indéfinie , celle qui vous donne envie de vous tailler les veines et d'en finir avec sa vie , celle qui vous donne envie de hurler au monde votre haine , celle qui vous poignarde dans le dos, qui vous serre le cœur au point à en avoir le souffle coupé , celle qui vous fait pleurer sur votre sort durant des heures, des jours , des mois , parfois des années .. la VRAIE douleur , la VRAIE souffrance , voilà ce que c'est . On le ressent quand votre cœur est brisé par un amour impossible, quand la vie vous paraît étroite , quand une personne qui vous tiens à cœur , une personne en qui vous pourriez laisser votre vie meurt ou disparaître de votre vue ..

Quand on est immortel , la souffrance vous parrait tellement plus profonde , tellement plus intense, tellement plus meurtrière .. l'histoire de Jack et Jessica raconte leur souffrance à eux .. et leurs larmes coule quand on leur parle d'elle .. ELLE .. leur fille . Celle qu'ils ont dû abandonner à contre-coeur . Depuis ce triste jour d'hiver, une nouvelle légende est née . Un nouveau conte que l'on raconte aux enfants le soir . Celle de la fille de l'hiver . Celle qui est née par la neige elle-même. Vous entendrez parlez de ce conte .. mais pour l'instant , ce n'est pas le moment ..

Mais heureusement , la douleur finit par s'en aller un jour , heureusement ,cette souffrance ne laisse qu'une cicatrice dans notre coeur , mais peut s'éveiller à un moment à un autre , la sensation encore plus vive et douloureuse ..

…

6 ans furent passer depuis la naissance de Lucie . La douleur à finie par disparaître , mais laisse tout de même un vide , un grand vide au fond de leur âme . Celles de Jack et Jessica . Jack Frost , l'esprit de l'hiver et Merlinda , connue sous le nom de Merlin .

Le soir se lève, faisant paraître les rayons oranges et jaunes du soleil qui se couche au loin . L'air était d'un frais paisible et la fine couche de neige au pole étincelait de mille feux fasse à l'astre du jour . Dans ce desert de glace, ce trouvait un magnifique palais , dont les colones étaient faites de glace, et les dômes qui formaient les tois étaient en or . Les multitudes de fenêtres dégagés une lueur orangé , donnant un aspect acceuillant et chaleureux . Le palais des glaces . Le palais de Nord, le père Noël .

Une table en bois se trouvaient au milieu de la salle du globe . 2 chaises à droite , 3 à gauche et 1 au bout de table . Les elfes se baladaient à coté , sautant avec dans une main un plateau en argent remplis de biscuits. Les yétis étaient sorti de salle , évitant de déranger la réunion qui allait se dérouler . Et puis , Noël était passé depuis plus de une semaine et demi .. Nord était en bout de table les poings sur la table, Bunny et Fée à droite et Jessica et Sab à gauche .

-Où est Jack ? _Encore_ ?

Puis soudain, Jack arriva par l'ouverture dans le dôme doré . Il entra et vint se poser à coté de la table , évitant de se ramasser par terre .

-Salut les amis !

-Les amis ? Fit Jessica

- Sauf toi

Il passa derrière la chaise de Jessica et l'embrassa sur la joue, passant de l'autre coté . Jessica fit un sourire et tourna la tête, faisant faire rencontrer leurs lèvres . Jack se sépara d'elle lui faisant un sourire . Jessica haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras

-T'aurai pas mangé des épinards par hasard ?

-Qui ? Moi ? Non ! C'était des brocolis .. ajouta t-il au coin

Jessica ria gaiement ,plongeant dans ses yeux .. Jack fit un sourire et s'asseya sur la chaise à coté , les pieds sur les accoudoirs , et la tête posé sur son poing

-Bien .. fit Nord jetant un regard à Jack, .. vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes ici ?

-Comme tous les ans , fit Bunny

-Merci pour ta remarque Bunny, fit Nord le foudroyant du regard , .. je vous rappel que Rumpelstillskin et Pitch sont toujours introuvable et que nos chances de les retrouvées après 6 ans diminue ..

Jack se remit en place sur sa chaise, le regard baissé et les poings ferme, ainsi que Jessica . Ils s'échangèrent un regard à la fois rassurant et à la fois triste .. Nord plissa les yeux, évitant de trop évoquer des souvenirs .. de mauvais souvenirs ..

-C'est pour cela que cette année nous allons nous concentré sur l'Europe que sur l'Asie et l'Amérique

Tous le monde hochèrent leurs têtes à l'unisson .

-Bien . Comme nous sommes d'accord je-

-Désolé mais .. je dois faire quelque chose .. fit Jack

Nord l'observa et hocha la tête . Jack vola un baiser à Jessica et s'envola . Jessica observa le ciel étoilée et soupira

Burgess:

Jack survola la petite ville étoilée , se mordant la lèvre inferieure . La neige recouvrait les toits des maisons et les fenêtres étaient éclairés par la lueur des cheminées allumés . Jack soupira et descendit devant une maison en particulier . La maison des Benett . Jack se posa sur la branche d'un arbre , se trouvant face à au pavillon. Il descendit et s'approcha de la fenêtre du salon . Il essuya la buée de la vitre et fit un léger sourire . Une petite table était au milieu de la pièce , avec dessus plusieurs cadeaux et un énorme gateau à la fraise et au chocolat . La petite famille se trouvait autour . La mère, le père , Sophie qui devait avoir desormais 11 ans et une petite fille était installé en bout de table . Elle avait les cheveux d'un brun chocolat , et la peau plutot pale . Elle avait un chapeau d'anniversaire sur sa tête et avait un sourire pendu à ses lèvres rosées . Mais le plus beau , fut ses yeux d'un bleu glacé hypnotisant . Jack fit un léger sourire , les yeux plissés

-Joyeux anniversaire , joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire Lucie , joyeux anniversaire ! Chantèrent la famille en choeur

puis , la petite fille souffla les bougies et tapa dans ses mains, heureuse . Jack observa la scène avec bonheur et tristesse . 6 ans .. sa fille avait 6 ans et il n'est pas là pour le fêter avec elle .. il aurait tout donner rien que pour pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras, lui parler .. mais il fut sortit de ses pensés, quand quelqu'un toucha son épaule . Il se tourna et vit un jeune homme brun , avec un gros cadeau rose dans les mains . Il devait avoir dans les 18 ans et faisant la même taille que Jack . Il fronça les sourcils , penchant la tête sur le coté

-Jack ? Demanda le jeune homme

-Ahhh .. Jamie .. plaisir de te voir .. fit Jack

Et oui ! notre petit Jamie connue à 8 ans est devenue un adulte ! Un beau brun de 18 ans, ayant déjà la barbe qui poussait ! Jamie croisa les bras , le foudroyant du regard

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je .. euh .. suis passé .. te dire bonjour ?

Jamie garda le regard rivé sur lui ,hausant un sourcil . Jack soupira, laissant tomber ses épaules . Puis, il prit un regard suppliant , les mains devant lui

-Jamie s'il te plait, laisse moi la voir , juste .. laisse moi la regarder , je .. je me ferai pas remarquer et ..

-Jack , tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas le droit .. je suis désolé mais je vais devoir t'obliger à partir

Jack soupira, fermant les yeux, poings serrés . Il sortit d'une poche de son pantalon un petit pâquet

-Juste .. donne lui ça .. juste ça .. et je partirai ..

Jamie souffla de mécontentement .. Il hocha la tête et prit le petit paquet dans ses mains . il s'en voulait de l'interdire à voir sa propre fille, le faisant souffrir … Il s'avança et posa sa main sur son épaule glacé

-Je suis désolé .. mais je t'ai promis de ne pas céder .. et je ne fairais pas ça si je ne tenais pas à toi

Jack leva les yeux et lui fit un léger rictus . Il hocha lourdement la tête et se retourna, jetant un dernier coup d'oeil par la fenêtre du salon .. Puis, Lucie sortit de la maison, sautant dans les bras de son frère

-Jamie ! s'écria t-elle avec sa voix cristalline

Jamie se pencha et la prit dans ses bras . Lucie était pendu à son cou , rigolant comme .. une enfant ! Jamie lui frotta son dos et franchi le seuil de la porte . Lucie leva ses yeux bleu et vit une silhouette s'éloigner dans le ciel étoilée . Elle fit un sourire, les yeux remplis d'émerveillement

-Whaou ..

-Qui y'a t-il ? Fit Jamie

-J'ai vu quelqu'un voler ! je veux voler !fit-elle batant des bras

Jamie secoua la tête, sourcils froncés

-C'est surement une feuille qui à dut d'envoler

Lucie fit une légère moue et plongea son visage dans le cou de son grand frère . Elle leva quelque peu vers le ciel , souriant à la lune qui l'observait ..


	2. Chapter 2 : La fille aux cheveux d'argen

Chapitre 2 : La fille aux cheveux argentés

-Lucie Benett ! Lèves toi !

Elle poussa un cri de désespoir avant de prendre son oreiller et de le plaquer contre sa figure . Sa chambre était plutôt grande . Sa tête de lit collé contre le mur, avec sur la gauche une grande fenêtre, en face de son lit un bureau et à l'opposé de sa fenêtre, une armoire . En fait , elle avait hériter de la chambre de son grand frère , Jamie Benett, âgé de 28 ans . Les murs étaient coloré d'une belle couleur bleu glacé , décorer avec quelques tableaux et d'une splendide fresque dessiné à la main . Lucie enleva son oreiller de sa tête , et soupira , ouvrant avec difficulté ses grands yeux bleu . Elle s'asseya en tailleur sur son lit , se passant une main dans ses cheveux chocolat .

Elle posa un pied à terre , puis l'autre . Elle fit un sourire sentant le froid du parquet sous ses pieds . La plupart des gens haïssent le froid , à cause des fièvres que l'ont peut attraper ou à cause de la paralysie que l'ont ressent dans nos membres. Elle, au contraire aimait bien se sentir au frais , parce qu'elle aimait le froid . Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle aime l'hiver . Loin de là . Enfaite , c'est une des saisons qu'elle détestait . Tout simplement parce qu'elle se sent différente . Elle est différente . Sa peau déjà plutôt pâle mais rosée malgré tout , se met à pâlir encore plus , faisant penser à un mort-vivant où qu'elle est sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque .

Mais le pire, c'est quand ses cheveux deviennent blancs . Se qui lui hérite toutes les critiques du lycée . Mais avérait dire , elle s'en fichait pas mal , elle passait la journée à s'amuser avec ses amies et ça , elle adorait . Surtout en hiver, quand elle faisait des batailles de boules de neiges .. Mais ce qu'elle préférait , c'était les vacances d'hiver . Quand elle peut sortir s'amuser avec ses amis sans se faire critiquer par ses cheveux , quand Noël et son anniversaire passent et quand elle peut profiter de la neige et du froid .

C'est pour ça qu'elle adoré cette ville . Burgess . En hiver, la neige tombait en abondance , et en Été la brise était plutôt fraiche , évitant les canicules infernales . Ses parents ont dû partir en maison de retraite , non loin d'ici et sa sœur , Sophie , vivait dans son propre appartement avec son copain . Lucie est resté , vivant avec son frère qui voulait à tout prix garder cette maison . Ce qui ne la dérangeait en aucun cas. Elle aimait son frère et elle le lui faisait comprendre ! Ils passaient souvent des journées frère/sœur . Ils allaient au cinéma , à la pêche , au restaurant et parfois même faire les boutiques, ce qui avait tendance à énervé Jamie , qui détestait le shopping ! C'est pour ça que pendant qu'elle partait acheter ses vêtements, lui partait à la bibliothèque, lire quelques livres sur le Sasquatch ou sur Bigfoot , même si elle lui a répété que c'était exactement la même chose ..

-Lucie !

-Oui oui j'arrive !

Elle se leva et alla vers son armoire . Elle mit un jean bleu foncé , un pull sans col beige , et une paire de bottines couleur café . Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et alla vers la salle de bain . Mais son sourire habituel du matin s'estompa aussitôt retrouver devant le miroir .

-Oh non , pas déjà ! Fit-elle à elle-même

Elle prit une mèche de ses cheveux et vit avec horreur sa couleur blanche . Il devait y avoir au moins 6 mèches blanches un peu partout dans ses cheveux . Elle soupira et brossa ses cheveux . Elle fit un chignon , laissant quelques mèches dessiner le contour de son visage , dont une était blanche , mais elle n'en avait pas fait attention .. cela pouvait lui couter la vie ! Elle se mit du crayon , un peu de mascara, faisant ressortir ses yeux bleus et sortie de la salle de bain , descendant vers la cuisine . Jamie était au bord des plaques, faisant cuire des œufs brouillés et du bacon . Lucie s'avança et s'asseya sur une chaise et versa du jus d'orange dans son verre . Jamie se tourna et mit deux œufs brouillés dans son assiette une grande tranche de bacon . Ça faisait penser un bonhomme qui souriait . Lucie fit un sourire et commença à dévorer son petit déjeuner . Jamie lui fit un sourire et s'asseya sur la chaise à coté . Puis, son sourire s'estompa , passa une main sur la joue de Lucie

-Roh la la .. on dirait une vraie morte ..

-Merci de me rassurer , fit Lucie haussant un sourcil

Jamie fit un léger sourire et frotta la tête de sa sœur . Celle-ci essaya de se débattre, mais sans succès

-Jamie !

Celui-ci éclata un rire . Puis , il s'abaissa et prit quelque chose sous la table . Il se redressa et lui tendis un petit paquet .

-Tiens .. je devais te le donner lors de ton 6ème anniversaire mais .. je n'en avais pas le courage … joyeux anniversaire Lucie .. c'est pas pour rien 16 ans !

Lucie fit un sourire et le prit . Elle l'examina, et l'ouvrit . Il y avait tout d'abord, une petite petite boite de toute beauté . Elle était ronde et en couleur or , ornée de quelques filament violets . Lucie plissa les yeux et tourna la clé qui se trouvait au milieu . Soudain, le couvercle de la boite s'ouvrit, laissant une douce musique s'échapper . Lucie fit un léger sourire, caressant les contour de la boite . Le couvercle se referma et le jeune fille posa sur la table . Puis, une toute petite boite rouge était dans le paquet . Lucie plissa les yeux et l'a prit . Elle l'ouvrit et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit un collier avec comme pendentif, un magnifique flocon en argent . Lucie fit un sourire et le prit par la chaine . Elle le mit à quelques centimètres de son visage , faisant tournoyer le pendentif sur lui-même. Elle leva les yeux vers Jamie, un sourire sur les lèvres

-C'est magnifique .. Merci Jamie ..

Jamie fit un rictus , mais il baissa les yeux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Puis, il soupira levant les yeux vers sa petite sœur .

-Ce n'est pas de ma part .. dit-il

Le sourire de Lucie s'estompa , laissant place à un regard inquisiteur .

-Ah bon ? Alors c'est de qui ?

Jamie soupira . Il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça . Mais il ne supportait pas le fait qu'elle croit que c'est lui qui lui ai offert alors que Jack et Jessica le lui ont donner ces cadeaux avec tout leurcœurr .. Il leva les yeux vers la pendule et fronça les sourcils

-Allez , assez discuter , tu vas être en retard

Lucie se leva, mettant la boite à musique dans son sac et prit le collier , le regard émerveiller .

-Tu peux me l'accrocher ?

Jamie souffla et se leva, accrochant le collier autour du cou de l'adolescente. Celle-ci fit un sourire et prit son sac . Elle se dirigea vers la porte, faisant un salut militaire à Jamie

-Je vais y aller !

-Oui et pas de bêtises !

-Jamie , tu sais a qui tu parles ? La reine du fun bien sûr !

Sur ce, elle lui tira la langue et sortit . Un léger sourire se dessina le visage de Jamie , baissant les yeux

- On croirai entendre Jack .. murmura t-il

…

Elle s'avança, donnant des coups de pieds dans des tas de neiges face à elle . Elle éclata un rire , tournoyant sur elle-même, profitant d'une brise glaciale . Elle s'abaissa et prit de la neige dans ses mains . Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, ses yeux bleu s'illuminèrent d'un bleu clair vif . Elle forma une boule de neige avec et tira dans le vide devant elle . Elle marcha le long d'une rue et finit par arriver devant son lycée . Elle vit deux jeunes filles devant la grille , discutant entre elles.

-Hey ! Alice ! Fiona !

-Ah Lucie ! Te voilà !

-On n'attendait plus que toi !

Lucie s'avança et leur fit un sourire . C'était ses deux meilleurs amies . Alice , une très belle blonde, les cheveux lui arrivant en bas du dos ,les yeux gris , mince et grande, une belle fille ! Et Fiona , une rousse virant vers le rouge que sur le orange , la coupe en carré plongeant , les yeux verts , grande et mince . Une jolie adolescente également ! Alice fit un sourire et remarqua une mèche blanche de Lucie

-Quoi ? Ça commence tôt cette année !

Lucie remarqua une mèche de ses cheveux et grogna, la mettant derrière son oreille . Fiona s'avança , mettant un bras autour de son épaule

-Allez, ne t'en fais pas , ça va finir par s'arrêter ses trucs

-Je l'espère , fit Lucie au coin

-Oh ! Est joyeux anniversaire ! Ajouta Alice

-Oui , bonne anniversaire !

-Merci les filles

Elles se serrèrent bras dans les bras , et entrèrent dans le lycée , rigolant à l'unisson .

…

-Entrez entrez, et en silence s'il vous plait ! S'écria Mr Jefferson

La classe rentra en silence, enfin sauf pour quelques élèves turbulents , qui passent la journée à faire des blagues . Mr Jefferson était un prof de français , qui était particulièrement passionné par le fantastique et .. les rédactions . Super passion . Bref, les élèves s'installèrent , tendis que le professeur effaçait le tableau noir . Lucie se mit à coté de Fiona , tendis que Alice se mit juste derrière , avec un garçon sur qui elle craquer .. Andrew Hatier . Mais elle refusais de l'avouer , ce qui faisait rire Lucie . Lucie était à coté de la fenêtre , comme à son habitude , observant le paysage enneigée face à elle .

-Bonjours les enfants , aujourd'hui , nous allons étudier l'histoire du roi Arthur . Qui est-ce qui peut me dire un mot sur lui ? Mmhh .. Mlle Dubois ?

Fiona releva la tête et se tortilla les doigts .

-Euh .. c'est .. un roi .. légendaire ?

-Oui très bien Fiona . Mais encore ?

Il jeta des coups d'œils à travers la salle, croisant les bras .

-Mlle Granger et Mr Hatier arrêter vos chamailleries !

Alice et Andrew cessèrent instantanément de parler, leurs joues teintés de rouge . Lucie n'avait pas fait attention à ce qui se passait , trop occuper à observer les toits des maisons enneigées . Elle souffla sur la vitre, et passa son doigt sur la buée , dessinant un flocon . Elle fit un sourire , la joue poser sur sa main

-Mlle Benett ?

-Hein ? quoi ? Fit Lucie sortant de ses pensées

-Mlle Benett, au mieux de rêvasser , concentrer vous !

Lucie hocha la tête, faisant sa fameuse tête de la fille innocente . Mr Jefferson tourna la tête et interrogea, Pauline, l'intello de la classe

-C'est le roi de Camelot , chevalier de la table ronde et il est conseillé et aider par le sorcier Merlin !

-Très bien Pauline !

Lucie soupira , devant l'intellectualité de cette fille . Comme elle le dit , l'humour ne vaut pas l'intelligence ! Lucie secoua la tête et essaya d'écouter le cours, même si elle est plutôt tête en l'air comme la décrirai son frère

-Bien , je vous donne l'autorisation pour une sortie au musée d'histoire naturel , à New York qui se déroulera Samedi prochain . Je vous accompagnerai avec votre professeur d'histoire bien entendu .

Les chuchotements et les sourires se firent entre les élèves . Le professeur passa dans les rangs, ditribuant les fiches . Lucie se mit à lire la feuille et soupira, se laissant glisser sur sa chaise

-Suuuuper ! un musée, on va trop s'éclater !

-Fais pas cette tête ! Ça peut être interresant ! Fit Fiona

-Ouai ! l'histoire ! On ne rêve que de ça ! Ironisa Lucie , et c'est un samedi en plus !

-Allez, ça sera cool ! Et puis , tu glandes rien le week end toi .. ça sera une façon de t'amuser avec nous ! Fit Alice rentrant dans la conversation

-Bon ok , mais c'est seulement pour vous , ok ? Fit Lucie

-T'est super , fit Fiona lui faisant un clin d'oeil

Les 3 amis se regardèrent et se rirent à l'unisson . Puis, Andrew se pencha en avant, prenant une mèche de cheveux blancs à l'adolescente

-C'est une teinture ?

-Lâche moi tu veux , fit Lucie en repoussant sa main

Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, évitant de lui faire une réflexion . Mais ses sourcils se défronça, quand elle vit une silhouette debout , devant la grille . Lucie se pencha, plissant les yeux . Tout ce qu'elle voyait, ce fut une grande personne mince, tout en noir . Elle ne pouvait même pas voir ses yeux ou son visage .

DRING !

La sonnerie retentisa . Les élèves se revèrent en un moment, faisant faire crié le professeur, n'ayant pas fini son cours . Mais bon . Tout le monde s'en fichait . Lucie leva la tête et se leva . Mais quand elle reporta son regard vers la fenêtre, plus rien . La personne n'était plus là . Lucie haussa les épaules et sortit , suivie de Alice et Fiona. Quand les 3 amis se trouvèrent en dehors du lycée , Lucie leur fit un signe de la main

-Je dois y aller ! À demain après demain !

-Pas de problèmes ! Fit Alice

Lucie fit un sourire et se tourna, marchant droit devant, tenant ses livres d'histoire dans les mains . Qui était cette personne ? Comment elle a pu partir aussi vite ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Perdue dans ses pensées , elle percuta quelqu'un . Elle tomba en sol, ses livres, s'éparpillant sur le sol

-Je suis désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais .. fit Lucie ramassant ses livres . Elle leva les yeux et se calma , quand elle vit un petit homme devant elle . Il devait faire la moitié de sa taille .. il portait un sweat noir , un pantalon et des chaussures de même couleur et avait des petites mèches de cheveux bruns qui ressortait de sa tête . Mais ce qui fut étonnant , ce fut sa peau verdatre et sa bosse sur son dos . Lucie se releva , aidé par l'étrange personnage face à elle

-C'est à moi de m'excuser ma chère . Je me présente , Rumpelstillskin , dit-il en faisant une révérance et en faisant rouler le « R »

-Euh … enchanté .. , fit Lucie ne sachant quoi dire

Rumpelstillskin fit un sourire, faisant paraître ses dents pointus . Lucie frémit, il faisait plus flippant que chaleureux .. Mais bon .. il avait l'air sympa , se dit-elle . Rumpelstillskin se pencha et ramassa une carte de club qu'avait fait tomber au sol . Rumpelstillskin se mit à lire et vit « Mlle Benett » inscrit sur le papier

-Mlle Benett ? Demanda t-il

-Enfaite , c'est Lucie , dit-elle en prenant la carte

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'homme , mais un sourire .. sinistre, victorieux .

-Lucie .. ? très beau prénom .. fit-il

-.. Merci , fit Lucie , .. bon, il faut que je rentre .. aurevoir

Lucie fit un pas et contourna l'homme en vert et continua la route . Rumpelstillskin se tourna, mains dans le dos

-Lucie ! Fit-il

Celle-ci se retourna , le fixant . Celui-ci eut la tête haute et haussa un sourcil

-Vous avez de magnifiques yeux bleus ..

Lucie fit un sourire et se tourna , continuant la route . Rumpelstillskin croisa les bras fixant la jeune fille s'éloigner au loin . Puis, une ombre sortit de l'obscurité , se plançant aux cotés de Rumpelstillskin .

-Je penses que nous avons à faire à une vieille connaisance ..

* * *

Alors ? Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez ! Si vous voulez savoir c'est quoi exactement la musique dans la boite à musique (nan sans blague !) , je vous donne un lien de youtube où la musique est celle que j'imagine :

watch?v=BxT16uO2xXA

vous m'en direz des nouvelles !

Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3 : Mythes et Legendes

**Eya Silvers : **je te remercie pour ta review ^^ ! je me suis inspirer de cas réel pour le lycée ... en gros je suis une grosse flemmarde ! Disons que Lucie à le physique de Jessica et la personnalité de Jack , avec bien sûr quelques inverses . cheveux blancs , yeux bleus : jack ; sensiblité , timidité : jessica et ainsi de suite . j'espère que j'ai été clair :P bref , voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Nyderania :** Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu ! j'ai été plutot inspiré , et surtout pour celui là ^^ et oui , Rumpelstillskin is back ! pour le grand malheur des gardiens ... j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ^^ bonne lecture !

**Amazone98 :** Je dois avouer que Jamie à abuser .. donner un malheureux paquet 10 ans plus tard ! X) j'aime bien mon idée de la blonde , la brune et la rousse , en tout cas c'est mieux que la brune la brune et la brune X) perso , je croise un bossu vert je stresse à mort ! mais bon , elle à pas du se poser beaucoup de questions face à ce type .. Disons que Lucie à le physique de Jessica et la personnalité de Jack , avec bien sûr quelques inverses . cheveux blancs , yeux bleus : jack ; sensiblité , timidité : jessica et ainsi de suite . j'espère que j'ai été clair :P , bref je te laisse lire ce chapitre ! bonne lecture !

**Lucile Q :** Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu ! .. je sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre à part voilà le chapitre attendu , bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !

**Cessy.A :** et bien je vois que le chapitre t'ai plu ^^ je suis toute contente ! disons que l'idée m'ai venu au fur et à mesure des tomes ... et voilà ! ^^ alors , sur moi je suis au collège condorcet de bresles et j'ai 14 ans . Je ne sais pas si c'est moi que tu penses mais ce serai cool sinon ! sur ce , bonne lecture et merci pour ta review !

Chapitre 3 : « _Mythes et Légendes_ »

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Lucie se blottit contre Jamie fermant les yeux , tendis que celui-ci roulait les yeux au ciel . Les gens sur les sièges de devant se retournèrent , un doigt sur la bouche et firent « chut ! » à l'unisson . Jamie hocha la tête et tourna la tête vers Lucie , la réconfortant

-Allez , n'est pas peur , c'est rien ! Arrête de flipper et continue de suivre le film

-Tu veux que je continue de regarder des zombies bouffer le cerveau et le corps entier des humains faisant gicler du sang partout ? s'écria Lucie

-CHUT ! firent les personnes à l'arrière

-Oui bon ça va ! S'énerva Jamie

Jamie tourna la tête vers Lucie , qui elle était toujours dans ses bras , jetant un coup d'œil à l'immense écran de cinéma .

-Tu as 16 ans , tu devrai aimé regarder ce genre de film .. et puis , si c'est pour faire cette tête là , c'était pas la peine de venir ..

-Et rester à la maison ? Pas question ! Chuchota Lucie, j'arrive pas à m'amuser !

-Il faut toujours que tu t'amuses .. Bon , ba de toute façon le film va finir … tu vas voir que les zombies vont les condamnées et que Clarc va finir isoler avec Maria

-Oh mais c'est pas vrai !

-Merci beaucoup !

-Vous avez tout gâché !

Lucie explosa de rire , tendis que Jamie se massa la nuque, nerveux . Les spectateurs sortirent de la salles tout en se plaignant, tendis que Lucie s'étalait sur les sièges , se tenant les côtes .

-CERVEAU !

-Ahhhhhhh ! s'écria Lucie

Elle se redressa, fonçant dans les bras de son frère .Jamie se mit à rire , massant le dos de sa sœur

…

Lucie et Jamie sortirent du cinéma , tout en rigolant . Ils se racontèrent des passages du film qu'ils les ont marqués , mais Lucie passait son temps à lui sortir des vannes foireuses ce qui ne semblait pas déranger Jamie , habitué à cela . Ils traversèrent le centre ville , passant devant des boutiques , des maisons , des cafétérias .. Lucie avait un manteau gris refermé, une paire de gants de même couleur, un jean bleu foncé, une paire de bottines noirs et un bonnet en laine gris foncé . Ses cheveux étaient entièrement rentrés dans son bonnet , laissant une mèche brune et une mèche blanche dessiner les contours de son visage . Elle avait également un sac à main noir . Quand à Jamie , il avait un jean noir, une paire de chaussures en cuir de même couleur et un long manteau refermé beige . On aurait dit un homme d'affaires , ce qui lui mérite les remarques de sa soeur. Les trottoirs étaient dégager, laissant des tas de neiges sur les bord de routes . Alors qu'ils riaient à l'unisson , Jamie fit un sourire et s'arrêta , ayant vue sur une jeune femme de toute beauté . Layla . Une connaisance de notre cher Jamie . Il étira ses gants et racla sa gorge

-Reste ici, je reviens

Lucie soupira et croisa les bras . Elle aimait bien Layla , elle venait souvent dîner à la maison. Et elle savait bien que Jamie avait un faible pour elle , se qui l'enervait parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire le premier pas . Jamie alla donc plus loin ,saluant son amie .Lucie roula les yeux au ciel , ses doigts pianotant sur son bras . Elle tourna la tête , et vit qu'elle se trouvait devant une boutique . Une très vieille batisse . Il y avait une grande fenêtre recouverte de poussière , une immense porte en bois et un panneau suspendu au dessus , avec écrit « Bibliothèque » . Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de s'interreser à des endroits de ce genre , surtout pour les bibliothèques . Mais l'endroit l'intriguait .. Lucie jeta un coup d'oeil vers Jamie et secoua la tête . Elle passa sa main sur la vitre de la porte, essuyant la poussière et colla ses mains et sa tête par dessus , plissant les yeux . Elle ne vit rien . Elle soupira et ouvrit la porte de la bibliothèque . La clochette se mit à retentir dans la salle , laissant la grande porte en bois s'ouvrir . Lucie entra , refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle avança par petits pas , faisant craquer le vieux parquet sous ses pieds .

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Fit-elle

Elle se mit devant un bureau en bois , où se trouvaient des vieilles piles de feuilles à gauche et des vieux bouquins à droite . Lucie tourna la tête des deux cotés et appuya sur la petite sonnette au milieu . Elle leva les yeux, et vit quelques toiles d'arraignée accroché dans les recoins des plafonds , et les poutres et casi dégradés. Comment on peut apellé ça une bibliothèque ? Se demanda t-elle .

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous mademoiselle ?

Elle baissa les yeux et fit un hoquement de surprise , n'ayant pas remarquer l'homme en face d'elle . Il avait une longue barbe blanche lui arrivant en dessous de son cou , des cheveux blancs entourant sa tête , et un vieux costume de comptable . Il avait un sourire qui se voulait chaleureux , mais malgrè ça , Lucie se méfiait de lui. Elle fit un sourire forcé , secouant la tête

-Je .. j'ai vu l'endroit .. et .. je suis désolé

-Il n'y a pas à vous excuser , c'est ouvert dans tout les cas .

-On aurait pas cru .. murmura Lucie

-Quoi ?

Lucie leva les yeux , ayant que remarquer que le vieille homme ai entendu sa remarque

-Oh désolé , c'est dans mes habitudes ..

-Une farceuse hein ? Je suis tout aussi joueur que toi petite .. je me nomme Weasley . Mr Weasley .

-Enchanté .. je suis Lucie

-Enchanté . Alors , qu'est-ce qui te ferai plaisir ma chère ?

-Euh .. et bien ..

Lucie tourna la tête des deux cotés, semblant réfléchir . Elle reporta son regard sur Mr. Weasley et haussa les épaules . Weasley fit un sourire , lui montrant une direction avec sa main

-Tu devrais trouvé des livres intéressants dans ce rayon

Lucie hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'endroit indiquer , tendis que le propriétaire de la boutique partit dans ses réserves . Elle se trouva devant une bibliothèque remplis de vieux livres de haut en bas , et de droite à gauche . Elle passa plusieurs rayons , passant ses doigts sur les bouquins poussiéreux . Elle soupira , ne savant pas bien ce qu'elle faisait là . Puis , un livre en particulier attira son attention . Elle plissa les yeux et tourna la tête des deux cotés . Elle le prit et souffla dessus , enlevant la masse de poussière . Elle toussa , secouant la main devant elle et rouvrit les yeux . Le livre était bleu foncé , et il y avait marqué en lettres d'or et en italique « _Mythes et Légendes_ » . Lucie fit un sourire , passant ses doigts sur le relief de l'écriture . Jamie n'avait jamais voulu lui lire des histoires le soir . Il a toujours aimé les légendes, mais n'en a jamais partagé rien qu'une seule avec elle .

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

Lucie se retourna , n'ayant pas remarqué Weasley derrière elle . Qu'est-qu'il peut être discret ! Pensa t-elle . Elle en avait presque la chair de poule . Elle porta un regard sur le livre , puis sur le vieil homme .

-Euh .. oui .. enfin ..

Weasley pencha la tête sur le coté et hocha la tête .

-Très bon choix ..

Lucie fit un sourire et tendis son livre vers lui , baissant les yeux

-Merci mais .. je n'ai pas de quoi me le payer

Weasley secoua la tête , poussant le livre vers elle .

-Je te l'offre

Lucie fit un sourire , le regard inquisiteur .

-C'est vrai ?

-Evidement , dit-il en mettant une main sur son épaule

Lucie fit un sourire , plissant les yeux . Weasley le lui rendit et la conduisit vers la sortie . La jeune fille lui fit un signe de la main et sortit . Elle rangea le livre dans son sac et jeta un coup d'oeil à la bibliothèque avant de se dirigea vers Jamie et Layla .

-Hey Lucie !

-Salut Layla

Jamie soupira . Il lui a dit de ne pas bouger ! Maintenant , c'est une discution à 3 . Super ! Pensa Jamie . Layla avait la peau mâte , avait des cheveux bouclés noirs , et des yeux noisettes . Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et jeta un oeil à sa montre .

-Je vais devoir y aller .. salut !

Elle leur fit un signe de la main et partit . Jamie garda le regard dans sa direction

-Salut ..

Il se tourna vers sa soeur , bras croisées .

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? Demanda t-il sérieusement

-Ohhhhh allez , tu auras d'autres chances ! Fit-elle en s'avançant .

-Une autre chance ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ..

Lucie éclata un rire , taquinant son frère . Jamie roula les yeux au ciel , riant avec sa soeur . Ils marchèrent longuement dans la rue enneigée , jusqu'à à arriver devant leur maison , bras dessus , bras dessous . Lucie entra la première , jetant ses bottes contre le mur, faisant gicler la neige coller en dessous , enleva son manteau , ses gants et son bonnet , laissant une cascade de cheveux tomber sur ses épaules , pour les lançer et monta illico dans sa chambre . Jamie soupira levant les bras au ciel

-Et c'est qui fait le ménage ? C'est Jamie !

Lucie claqua la porte derrière elle et jeta son sac à terre , avant de s'effondrer sur son lit . Elle soupira , tournant la tête vers la grande fenêtre . Elle vit la neige tomber à l'exterieur , laissant l'ombre des flocons au mur opposé de la chambre . Elle se leva , remettant en place son tee-shirt à manche longues blanc et son collier flocon et se mit au bord de sa fenêtre , l'ouvrant en grand . Elle leva les yeux vers les nuages et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres roses .

Elle tendis ses mains en avant , essayant d'attraper des flocons . Elle éclata un rire , quelques mèches blanches et brunes se mettant devant ses yeux . Elle se redressa , laissant le vent glacial carresser sa peau pâle. Elle soupira et tourna la tête vers la droite . Elle vit le bout de son livre dépasser de son sac . Elle baissa les yeux et se redressa , s'avançant . Elle se pencha et prit le livre , passant ses doigts dessus . Elle vint s'asseoir sur la chaise de son bureau , ouvrant le livre avec précaution.

-Le monstre du loch ness … vit dans le Loch Ness en écosse bla bla bla … Les Sirènes .. chante pour attirer les marins et les noyers .. Les sorcières .. ont des pouvoirs , éssentiellement de la magie noir ..

Lucie avait la paume posé sur son poing ,feuilletant le livre , lisant chaque partie . Pour l'instant , rien de nouveau . Elle connaisait pratiquement toutes les légendes dans ce livre .

-Les dragons .. créatures crachant du feu , faisant plus de 5 mètres de haut , pouvant voler .. le père Noël , apportant les cadeaux pour les enfants sage à Noël , nan sans blague ! …. La fée des dents , récoltes les dents la nuit, j'aurais jamais deviné ! …

Alors que la lecture ce fit barbante , elle tomba sur une légende , qui lui était encore inconnue .

-Jack Frost .. personne qui peut contrôler le vent, peut gêler n'importe quoi , fait tomber la neige , .. dit comme l'hiver en personne . Il est décrit comme farceur , ayant une âme d'enfant .. je l'aime bien lui ! Fit Lucie un sourire aux lèvres .

Elle soupira , lisant chaque passage . Elle fit un sourire et secoua la tête . Elle finit par tourner la page et elle tomba sur autre chose encore .

-La fille de l'hiver …

Lucie , laissa ses mains tomber sur les deux recoins du livre , les yeux rivés sur les pages abimés .

-Née par l'hiver lui même . D'après la légende , le temps d'hiver peut varier aux fonctions de ses émotions . Mais cela est plutôt dédier à son créateur , J.F . Décrit comme farceuse , possédant des descriptions physique variable . C'est tout ?

Lucie tourna la page , mais elle fut déçu ne voyant rien d'autre à propos de cette fille . Elle soupira , laissant son dos se coller contre le dossier de sa chaise . Elle se remit assis correctement , et tourna la page . Son sourire s'estompa et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent . Elle fixa la page , la bouche entre ouverte

-Rumpelstillskin … murmura t-elle

Elle referma le livre , n'assayant pas de lire quoi que ce soit dessus . Elle ferma les yeux . Non , c'est une coïncidence .. et puis si ça se trouve , plein de personnes se nomme comme ça .. même si elle n'a jamais rencontré de gens avec ce nom là .. pensa t-elle . Elle se passa une main dans ses cheveux et se leva , s'allongeant dans son lit . Elle ferma les yeux , le froid de la fenêtre s'infiltrant dans sa chambre .

-Lucie !

L'adolescente ouvrit les yeux et se souleva . Elle se frotta les yeux et descendit de son lit , ouvrant la porte de sa chambre . Elle se mit face à l'escalier , donnant une vue sur l'entrée de la maison . Celle-ci s'ouvrit , laissant paraître Mr et Mme Benett , ainsi que Sophie et Lucas , son copain . Lucie fit un sourire et descendit les escaliers à fier allure , sautant dans les bras de ses parents

-Salut Lucie ! Fit son père

Lucie fit un sourire et se dirigea vers sa soeur et son copain

-Salut Sophie !

Elle sauta dans les bras de sa soeur et se sépara d'elle . Elle fit un tchèque avec Lucas , se tapant dans la main , puis le point et se firent un pied de nez . Ils rirent à l'unisson ,tendis que Jamie arriva avec un tablier de cuisine rose en dentelle

-Le dîner va être prêt !

Lucie et Sophie se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire en se tenant les côtes , tendis que Mr et Mme Benett partirent s'installer à table . Lucas se plaqua une main devant sa bouche , évitant de rire . Jamie roula les yeux au ciel , croisant les bras

-Ah ah ah , très drôle !

-Tu avais l'air si sérieux ! Fit Lucie entre deux éclats de rire

Jamie soupira , levant les yeux au ciel .

…

-Bon appétit !

Tous le monde réunis autour de la table se mit à manger . Lucie avait la tête poser dans un de ses bras , tendis que l'autre faisait tourner la fourchette en spirale dans la purée . Elle n'avait décidement pas faim . La famille se mit à rentrer dans des sujets de conversation d'un ennui mortel . Lucie soupira discrètement , évitant d'attirer l'attention sur elle , et tourna la tête vers l'immense fenêtre du salon , donnant sur le trottoir , la rue , le trottoir d'en face , ainsi qu'un immense arbre de l'autre coté . Elle vit la neige tomber lentement sur le sol , le recouvrant d'une fine couche de neige .

Puis , Lucie plissa les yeux , soulevant petit à petit sa tête . Elle vit une silhouette à coté de l'arbre . Une grande silhouette noir comme les tenèbres . Son coeur ratta un battement . C'était la même silhouette qui était devant le lycée , elle en était sûr . Elle finit par se redresser, la bouche entre-ouverte, les yeux fixant la personne . Jamie , se trouvant face à elle , lui lança un regard inquisiteur . Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre , et vit avec horreur la silhouette .

-Oh non .. souffla t-il

-De quoi non Jamie ? Je suis d'accord que le fait que les impots sont trop elevé ! Fit Mr Benett

-Non , non c'est pas ça .. je ..

Il tourna la tête et vit tout le monde le fixer , sauf Lucie . Il se racla la gorge et se massa la nuque

-Tiens ! Il commence à faire tard ! Je vais fermer les rideaux , ça ferai plus de lumière !

-Tu es sûr que c'est pas le contraire ? Fit Lucas

Jamie se leva et se mit face à la fenêtre et fronça les sourcils , quand il vit la silhouette faire un sourire . Il tira les rideaux . Il soupira de soulagement et se tourna .

-Vous voyez ? Il y a plus de lumière !

-Si tu le dit .. , fit Sophie

Jamie revint s'asseoir , ravançant sa chaise . Lucie baissa les yeux , les sourcils fronçés . Jamie l'avait-il vu ? C'est pour ça qu'il à fermer les rideaux ? Son argument ne tenait pas debout c'est sûr .. Elle fut sortit de ses pensées quand sa mère prit la parole

-Tu sais Lucie .. tu me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un ..

-Ah oui ? Fit-elle

-Oui .. comment elle s'apelle déjà .. Jessica ! Oui c'est ça .. tu ressemble comme de gouttes d'eau à Jessica quand elle avait 16 ans .. je me demande ce qu'elle est devenu ..

-C'est qui Jessica ? Demanda Lucie

-C'était notre baby-sitter quand on était des enfants, pas vrai Jamie ? Fit Sophie

Jamie baissa les yeux , serrant les poings .

-Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles ..

-Mais si tu t'en rapelles ! Elle nous emmener souvent avec elle au cinéma !

-Non je ne m'en souviens pas

Sophie soupira et secoua la tête . Lucie pencha la tête sur le coté , fixant Jamie . Il avait les soucils fronçés et les yeux baissés . Lucie secoua la tête et reporta le regard sur son plat . Là , elle avait faim !

…

Jamie était dans la chambre de sa soeur , assis sur le lit de sa soeur . Celle-ci était en tailleur , parlant avec lui . Après une longue discution , Lucie se mordit la lèvre inférieure et eut le regard inquisiteur

-Tu ne te souviens vraiment plus de cette Jessica ? Demanda t-elle

Jamie leva les yeux vers elle et secoua la tête négativement .

-Non

Lucie soupira , savant très bien qu'il mentait . Mais pourquoi ? Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et une autre question lui vint en tête . Rien qu'en y pensant , elle en eut des frissons dans le dos .

-Jamie ..

-Oui ? Fit-il

-… toi aussi tu as vu la personne devant la maison ?

Jamie ouvrit la bouche , mais aucun mot n'en sortit . Il la referma , et soupira . Fallait-il lui dire ? Lui révéler ? Non . Il ne pouvait pas . Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit fixant sa soeur

-Quelle personne ?

-Jamie , je suis sûr que tu l'ai vu , tu ne sais pas mentir !

-Puisque je te dis que je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles

-Mais-

-Bon maintenant , ça suffit et tu dors !

Jamie se leva et se mit face à la porte

-Je ne suis plus une enfant ! je veux savoir ! Pourquoi tu es si ..

Elle soupira , ne sachant quelle mot employer . Jamie se tourna , commençant , à refermer la porte face à lui

-J'essaye juste de te proteger .. fit-il sérieusement

-Et de quoi ?

Jamie fronça les sourcils et ferma la porte , laissant sa question sans réponse . Lucie poussa un cri de desespoir , se laissant tomber dans son lit , son oreiller plaquer sur son visage . Jamie baissa la tête , face à la porte et mit sa tête sur la chambranle en bois , en soupirant .

-Si tu savais .. murmura t-il

Il se redressa et descendit les escaliers . Il enfila sa robe de chambre et ses chaussons et ouvrit grand la porte . La neige tombait , et la nuit était noir . Les reverbères étaient allumés , illuminant les trottoirs . Jamie s'avança , levant la tête vers la lune .

-Jack ?! Hurla t-il

Puis , on entendit du bruit . Jamie se tourna , et vit Jack gliçés sur les tuiles du tois . Il se balança d'un pied à l'autre, mal à l'aise

-Comment tu as sut que j'étais là ? Fit-il

-De un , je ne savais pas , de deux , pour la ennième fois , tu n'a rien à faire ici , et de trois .. il y a un problème

Jack fit un bond , et arriva face à Jamie , levant la tête face à sa taille .

-C'est à propos de Lucie .. elle est en danger

Jack fronça les sourcils , le regard à la fois inquiet et à la fois serieux .

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Fit-il

Jamie fronça les sourcils , la voix dure

-C'est Pitch


	4. Chapter 4 : Au nom de la vérité

**Salut ! alors voilà je poste ce chapitre en avance ... parce que je pars en vacances pendant 2 semaines et je ne pourrai pas poster de chapitre .. mais je vous promet de me rattraper ! je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire , donc excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographe ! **

**je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à toutes vos reviews donc je vais faire un bref .. non je vous rassure .. ou pas .. j'ai choisi le nom Weasley parce que j'avais pas d'idées et je trouve ce nom beau X) je sais , je sais .. je voulais vous remerciez pour vos reviews , qui me pousse à continuer d'avantage :)! bref , je vous laisse lire et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances ! Bonne lecture ! SMACK !**

Chapitre 4 : Au nom de la vérité

- C'est vrai ? je peux ? s'enthousiasma Jack

- Non non , tu as mal compris … fit Jamie en se pinçant l'arrête du nez

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être têtue .. Jamie s'en été aperçu depuis un moment déjà . Immature et têtue comme une mule . Deux mots qui décrivaient parfaitement Jack . Mais à vrai dire , cela faisait rire le brun ..

- Change rien . Ok ? Tu fais comme d'habitude , mais tu auras ma permission de pouvoir la surveiller . JUSTE la surveiller , c'est compris ?

Jack hocha la tête , un sourire aux lèvres . Il sautilla sur place et se jeta une Jamie , l'embrassant sur le front . Il s'envola dans le ciel , tournoyant sur lui-même , tendis que le soleil se leva au loin . Jamie soupira , sachant pertinemment qu'il regrettera son geste .. mais Pitch est ici , et il ne voulait prendre le risque de risquer la vie de sa sœur ..

…

« Oppa gangnam style ! Gangnam style ! »

Lucie lâcha un cri de désespoir , l'oreiller plaquer contre sa figure . Elle leva une main , l'autre collé sur son oreiller , et chercha sans la vue son portable . Elle toucha plusieurs fois sa table de nuit , jusqu'à le trouver . Elle le prit et enleva son oreiller , le faisant tomber sur ses jambes , laissant les mèches de ses cheveux retombé sur son visage . Les yeux toujours fermés, elle amena son portable à son oreille , avec beaucoup , mais alors beaucoup de fainéantise .

- Allô .. fit-elle à mit-voix

- « Mais tu es où à la fin ? tout le monde t'attend ! »

- Mais de quoi tu parles Fiona ?

- « Me dis pas que tu as oublier la sortie au musée d'histoire naturel aujourd'hui ? »

Lucie ouvrit grands ses yeux , et se redressa en un coup , assis sur son lit , les couvertures en bataille .

C'est aujourd'hui ?!

« Elle a oublié . » conclut une autre voix dans le micro . Surement Alice

- C'est pas vrai ! s'énerva Lucie

Elle sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers l'armoire , rentrant la tête dedans, et projetant en arrière toute sorte de vêtements .

Je dois vous laisser , je suis en route !

« Et n'oublie pas ton autorisation de sortie ! »

Ouai ouai ! S'écria Lucie , un pantalon dans sa main , une paire de chaussettes dans l'autre , son portable à son oreille maintenue par son épaule , un tee-shirt dans sa bouche , un autre sur son épaule opposé et un pied en l'air .

La ligne se coupa , et Lucie se dépêcha d'enfiler des vêtements , et dévaler les escaliers à toute allure , enfilant un gilet long gris . Elle passa devant la cuisine en courant et alla vers la salle de bain , se coiffant en un coup de brosse les cheveux avant de grogner , à la vue de nouvelles mèches blanches . Elle sortit illico de la salle de bain , sautillant sur place , enfilant ses bottines beiges . Elle tourna en rond , un pied en l'air .

Quelle idée de faire ça un samedi ! Nan mais j'vous jure !

Elle finit par arriver à mettre ses chaussures et se dirigea vers un meuble du salon , ouvrant les tiroirs , fouillant à travers les papiers

Où est-ce que je l'ai mit .. c'est pas vrai .. Où est-ce que j'ai pu la mettre !

Elle ouvrit un autre tiroir , faisant de même . Elle changea de meuble , et refit de même , ouvrant les placards , les tiroirs ..

La voilà !

Elle la prit et tourna sur elle-même l'embrassant .

Il faut que je dises à Jamie de mieux ranger .. nan mais regarder moi ce ..

Elle se stoppa et plissa les yeux . Elle vit un dossier beige dans le tiroir entre-ouvert . Elle posa sa feuille sur le coté et l'ouvrit complètement . Elle tourna la tête des deux cotés , vérifiant si son frère ne tournerai pas dans les parrages .. Elle reporta son regard sur le dossier , les sourcils fronçés . Elle tendis ses bras et prit le dossier , l'observant de tout coté . Elle se releva et s'asseya sur une chaise , posant l'objet sur la table . Il y avait marqué tout en haut « Benett Lucie » . Lucie secoua légèrement la tête

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ..

Elle tendis une main et l'ouvrit . Puis , ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa respiration se coupa . La première feuille était à porté de vue . Il y avait marqué en haut et en gras « Confirmation adoption » . Lucie plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche et commença à lire le premier paragraphe ..

_ Mr et Mme Benett , _

_Nous avons le plaisir de confirmer votre demande de charge de l'enfant . Le fait qu'elle à été abandonné précisément sur le seuil de votre maison , prouve en quelques sortes la confirmation des parents biologiques . Malheureusement , nos recherches sur les parents de l'enfant à été abandonné . L'ADN de l'enfant ne correspond à aucun fichier . La lettre anonyme ne contient aucune e__mpreinte digital , ni de preuves permettant de trouver ses parents .. _

Lucie lut les paragraphes un par un , puis les sauta , tournant les pages . Elle finit par les tourner à la vitesse du vent , les larmes lui montant aux yeux

- Non .. c'est .. c'est pas possible ..

Puis, alors que les pages défilèrent , elle tomba nez à nez avec une enveloppe blanche . Elle plissa les yeux , faisant couler une larme . Elle secoua la tête , se la prenant entre les mains

-Non .. non .. non !

Elle prit la lettre , la fourra dans sa poche et referma le dossier , se laissant tomber à genoux au sol . Impossible . Juste , impossible . Non . Ça ne peut être vrai . Un rêve . Oui . Surement un rêve .. un très mauvais rêve .. se dit-elle . Elle ferma les yeux , et se pinça . Elle poussa un léger gémissement de douleur , les yeux fermement fermés . Puis , elle rouvrit petit à petit , et vit la table face à elle . Elle leva les yeux et son coeur se stoppa quand elle vit ce dossier . Elle éclata quelques sanglots, puis , un torrent de larmes l'emergea , se recroquevillant sur elle même ..

…

Jamie était devant la maison , une baguette de pain dans les bras . Il sifflota la petite mélodie de « vive le vent d'hiver » avant de mettre les clés du pavillon dans la serrure . Il tourna et rentra , refermant la porte derrière lui . Il enleva son bonnet , tout en essuyant ses bottes contre le paillasson, décollant la neige coller sous ses semelles .

- Il faut qu'il arrête avec la neige celui-là .. , grogna Jamie en enlevant son manteau

Il se dirigea vers le salon , posant la baguette sur la grande table à manger . Il se stoppa net , quand il entendit .. le silence . C'était calme . Bien trop calme . Jamie plia les jambes , les bras de chaque coté et tourna la tête dans tous les sens possible .

- Ok .. c'est quoi la blague encore ?

- Tu appelle ça une blague ?!

Jamie tourna la tête et vit Lucie arriver par la cuisine , le visage décomposé . Elle avait les yeux et les joues rouges , ainsi que des cernes sous ses yeux , gardant la trace de quelques larmes . Elle s'approcha et posa violement le dossier beige sur la table , sourcils fronçés et poings serrés . Jamie écarquilla les yeux et secoua legèrement la tête

- Oh non .. souffla t-il

- Tu comptais me le dire un jour ?!

- Je .. je peux tout t'expliquer ..

- Alors vas-y ! pourquoi y'a mon nom sur un formulaire d'adoption ?!

- Calme toi .. écoute .. c'est aussi dur pour moi que pour toi ..

- Alors c'est vrai ..

Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise , les yeux fermés . Jamie soupira , la situation devenue instable et extrèmement tendu .. Il s'asseya sur la chaise d'en face , la fixant . Que fallait-il faire ? Lui raconter un bobard ? Ou lui dire ? Il soupira et prit une inspiration , la voix la plus rassurante possible

- Oui .. c'est vrai .. je .. je ne suis pas vraiment ton frère ..

Lucie rouvrit les yeux , les larmes menaçant de tomber à n'importe quelle moment .

- Alors tous n'étaient que mensonges ..

- Non ! Fit-il la voix douce

Il tendis ses mains et prit celles de sa « soeur » la fixant , le regard presque suppliant.

- Tous ce que j'ai dit .. que je serai toujours là pour toi .. que .. je te protègerai quoi qu'il arrive .. je le pensais .. parce que .. que tu sois ma soeur ou pas .. tu fait partie de la famille ,quoi qu'il arrive .. et je t'aime ,tu sais ça ?

Lucie fit un léger sourire et hocha lentement la tête . Jamie fit un léger sourire , la fixant dans ses yeux . Puis , il se pencha , et prit le dossier dans ses mains , son regard rassurant devenue sérieux

- Mais je ne veux plus en entendre parler , plus jamais

- Quoi ? pourquoi ?

- Lucie , je te connais mieux que ma poche et je sais ce que tu compte faire ..

Lucie fronça les sourcils , le foudroyant du regard

- Laisse moi juste y jeter un oeil Jamie ! S'il te plait ! Je .. je comprends pas pourquoi ils ne les ont pas retrouvés .. et .. pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?! C'est de mon passé que tu veux privé !

- Parce que je leur ai promis de ne jamais les laisser t'approcher ! cracha t-il

Il écarquilla les yeux, venant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire . Il étouffa un juron tendis que Lucie se leva , fixant son frère , les yeux ambués.

- Tu quoi ?! tu .. Tu les connais ? .. Tu connais mes parents ?!

Jamie ouvrit la bouche , mais aucun mot n'en sortit . Aïe Aïe Aïe la grooose boulette ! je connais un monsieur qui transforme les morts en légendes qui ne vas pas être content du tout ! Il ferma les yeux et soupira . Il se leva , le dossier dans les mains

- Désolé

Il contourna la table , mais Lucie s'interposa

- Non ! Jamie ! Dis moi !

- Jamais tu ne reverra tes parents ! tu entends ! alors arrête et monte dans ta chambre !

Lucie se leva de sa chaise , les yeux remplis de colère et de haine . Elle serra les poings tellements forts , que ses mains se mirent à blanchirent autant que sa peau déjà de mort vivant .

- Je te deteste !

Elle s'avança et frola Jamie , avant d'ouvrir la porte et de partir en courant . Jamie s'avança vers la porte et soupira , fermant les yeux . Qu'à t-il fait ? Il a fallut que j'ouvre ma bouche .. se dit-il . Puis , la neige se mit à tomber à flots , comme des larmes …

Lucie se mit à courir dans les rues de Burgess , l'eau salé dévalant ses joues . Sa vue se troubla , continuant malgrè tout ça course . Puis , alors qu'elle essuya ses yeux avec sa manche , elle percuta quelqu'un , tombant au sol …

…

Les rues dans la petite ville était d'un calme paisible . Les trotoirs étaient dégagés et la legère brise d'hiver passa dans les environs . Puis , on put voir une personne marcher . Une jeune femme , à l'apparence d'une adolescente . Elle avait les cheveux couleurs chocolats , avec quelques mèches caramels , portait un jean noir , des bottes marrons , et un manteau refermé blanc . On pouvait également distinguer ses yeux couleurs ambres . Merlin . Ou plutôt , Jessica , vut par tous . Elle marcha lentement , mains dans les poches . Elle n'aimait pas venir ici . Avan-t , elle adorait .

Puis , il y a eu des souvenirs . De mauvais souvenirs . Ceux qu'on veut oublier . Mais qui sont ineffaçacle . Mais malgrè ça , malgrè les cotés obscur des souvenirs, il reste les meilleurs .. Elle se souvient .. Elle gardait Jamie et Sophie quand ils étaient enfants .. qu'est-ce qu'elle les aimaient .. Puis , est venu ce garçon . Jess Anderson . Enfin , c'est ce qu'elle croyait .. il s'est révélé que c'était en fait Jack Frost .. et elle en ai tombé amoureuse .. et pas qu'un peu .. Elle n'oubliera jamais ses moments passé avec lui .. Elle soupira à ses pensés .. Puis, la neige se mit à tomber . Elle adorait la neige .. enfin , on lui aurait demander il y a 17 ans , aime tu la neige ? Elle nous aurait décapiter sur place ..

Elle leva la tête vers le ciel , se stoppant dans sa marche , et observa le ciel grisâtre . Elle fit un léger sourire , et leva une main vers le ciel , sentant les flocons tomber dans sa paume . Elle soupira et baissa les yeux . Mais à peine son regard tourner vers le trottoir face à elle, qu'elle se retrouva projeter en arrière . Elle se frotta la tête allongé au sol et se redressa , ouvrant délicatement les yeux . Elle se releva et ouvrit complètement les yeux . Une adolescente se releva . Jessica écarquilla les yeux , la respiration bloquer au fond de sa gorge . Lucie . Celle-ci essuya ses dernières larmes et fixa la personne face à elle . C'est fou comment elle lui ressemblait ..

- Désolé .. fit-elle

Jessica resta là , droit comme un coton tige devant elle, fixant ses yeux . Ses yeux . Bleus glacés . Elle les reconnaitrai entre mille . Ses yeux s'embua soudainement . Quand elle reprit sa respiration , celle ci se fit forte dans sa poitrine . Lucie pencha la tête sur le coté , voyant bien que quelque chose n'allait pas ..

- Euh .. est-ce que ça va ? Demanda t-elle

Jessica leva une main tremblante vers elle et la posa sur son épaule . Elle était bel et bien réel . Face à elle . Sans que Lucie n'y comprennent quoi que ce soit , une larme perla la joue de la brune . Jessica se rapprocha et serra Lucie dans ses bras . Celle-ci eut les yeux grands ouverts ne bougeant plus . Jessica ferma les yeux , sa fille dans les bras . Elle aurait temps aimé resté là des heures .. Puis , Lucie la prit par les épaules , se séparant d'elle

- Euh .. excuse moi .. on se connait ?

Jessica secoua négativement la tête , d'autres larmes coulant

- Non

Lucie lui lança un regard inquisiteur . Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? Je percute quelqu'un , je m'excuse , elle me sert dans les bras en pleurant et elle me dit qu'elle me connait pas .. ironique ou ? Lucie tourna la tête en arrière quelques secondes et quand elle reporta son regard devant elle , rien . Plus personne . Lucie tourna la tête de tous les cotés . Euh .. ok .. c'était quoi ça ? C'est une sorcière ? C'est un mirage ? Ou c'est moi qui est folle ? Se dit-elle

…

Elle se trouvait sur un lac gelé , la glace suffisament solide pour la supporter . Lucie marcha doucement , sentant le froid piqué ses pieds nus . Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte , la glace se renforcit au fur et à mesure qu'elle marchait . Puis , elle arriva au centre . Elle baissa les yeux et put voir l'obscurité sous l'eau . Elle se pencha et s'asseya sur ses genoux. Elle soupira , fermant les yeux . Elle gliça une main dans sa poche et y sortit sa boite à musique . Elle tourna la clé , et le couvercle se souleva , laissant entendre sa musique .. elle l'aimait . Non . Elle l'adorait .

La mélodie résonna dans la grande plaine , laissant la brise carresser le visage de la jeune fille . Elle rouvrit les yeux , un sourire apaisant sur les lèvres . Elle le posa à coté d'elle et sentit autre chose dans sa poche . Elle le retira , et vit l'enveloppe blanche .. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils , tournant la lettre dans ses mains . Elle soupira et l'ouvrit , dépliant le papier ..

_ Lucie , _

_Tu dois avoir bien grandi à l'heure où tu lis ceci .. la dernière fois que je t'ai vu , c'était quand nous t'avions laisser dans ce panier en osier .. moi et ta mère .. J'ai écrit ceci car un jour ou l'autre , tu apprendras la vérité .. Tu dois sûrement te demander, pourquoi ? Si nous avons fait ça , c'était pour te protéger .. tu es en danger et risqué ta vie était insuportable .. et puis , y'avait notre « patron » , si tu veux , qui nous à en quelques sortes obliger à le faire .. tu dois te dire , qu'est-ce que c'est que ce patron ? Est bien c'est compliqué .. mais sâche que faire cela à été la pire chose que nous avons fait de notre vie .. car , ne l'oublie jamais , nous t'aimons de tout notre coeur Lucie .. Un jour viendra , ou nous reverons , car je le sais , je le sens .. aux tréfonds de mon coeur .. et quand cela se fera , je te promets que nous te laisserons jamais partir .. quoiqu'il arrive .._

Lucie fit un léger sourire , passant sa main sur la lettre . Puis , elle ferma les yeux , serrant le papier contre son coeur . Elle leva les yeux et vit la lune , ronde , grosse , blanche . Elle lui fit un sourire , les yeux remplis de détermination

- Je vous retrouverai .. je vous le promets ..


	5. Chapter 5 : Rencontre innatendue

Chapitre 5 : Rencontre innatendue

Le soleil se leva doucement dans le ciel , faisant étinceler de milles feux les stalactites suspendus sous les branches des arbres nus . La neige était tombé la journée précédente , recouvrant les toits des maisons de sa magnifique couleur blanche . Jamie rentra exténuer dans sa maison , des cernes sous ses yeux . Il soupira et s'asseya dans son canapé , se passant une main dans ses cheveux . Puis , après 5 minutes , il empoigna son téléphone et composa un numéro .

- Allô Sophie .. il faut que tu viennes c'est urgent ..

Il bailla et raccrocha . Il avait passer la nuit à chercher Lucie . Il est passé dans tous ses endroits favoris , mais sans succès . Qu'a t-il fait ? Il n'a fait qu'empirer la situation .. il a fallu qu'il ouvre la bouche ! Maintenant elle au courant de tout .. enfin .. presque tout .. il devait faire quelque chose .. mais tel qu'il la connait , elle ne lâchera pas le morceau ! Il fut sortit de ses pensées quand on toqua à la porte . Il se leva en s'appuyant sur l'accoudoir et se dirigea vers la porte . Il l'ouvrit laissant une Sophie furax rentré dans la maison . Elle commença à parler en s'asseyant sur le canapé , croisant les bras

- J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de me déranger ! Figures toi que Lucas à trouver un job et je devais préparer son-

- Lucie est partie

- Quoi ?

Jamie soupira et s'asseya à ses cotés . Sophie vit sa mine dévastatrice et se calma , se tournant vers lui

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda t-elle

Jamie leva les yeux vers sa soeur , le regard remplis d'inquiétude et de tristesse .

- Lucie sait tout . Elle sait qu'elle à été adopté

- Oh mon dieu .. et .. elle est partie si j'ai compris ?

Jamie hocha lentement la tête , avant de poursuivre

- Mais il y a autre chose qu'il faut que je te dise .. il y a .. Pitch

Sophie fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le coté

- Jamie … tu crois encore à ça ? Pitch et compagnie sont des histoires .. on s'était inventé ça dans notre tête ..

- Sophie , je te jure que non .. tu étais très jeune , c'est pour ça que tu n'y crois plus .. mais je te promet que tout est vrai .. je parles encore à Jack et à Jessica

- Jessica ? Alors tu te rappelles encore d'elle .. mais .. elle a disparut il y a longtemps ?

- Non , justement ! Elle est devenue immortel ! Elle est avec Jack et …

Il se stoppa et ferma les yeux soupirant . Il les rouvrit , le regard d'un sérieux presque flippant .

- Sophie .. tout est vrai je te le jure .. je sais parce que .. Lucie est la fille de Jack

- Qu .. quoi ? Non c'est pas possible ..

- Si .. tu t'est jamais demandé pourquoi on ne les a pas retrouvés ? Jack m'a demanda il y a 16 ans de veiller sur elle ..

Sophie baissa les yeux et soupira . Et si tout était vrai ? Elle fit un sourire et leva les yeux vers son frère

- Alors mon lapin existe ?

- C'est Bunny

- Comme tu veux ..

Elle secoua la tête , roulant les yeux au ciel . Puis , la porte s'ouvrit laissant Lucie entrer . Jamie se leva brusquement et fit le tour du canapé , s'approchant vers la brune

- Lucie ! Où tu étais passé ? Je me suis inquiéter !

- je .. j'étais .. ça te regarde pas ..

- ça me regarde pas ? Lucie , tu es sous ma surveillance , je dois savoir ! Ne fait plus jamais ça

Lucie baissa les yeux et croisa les bras . Sophie se leva et se mit aux cotés de Jamie , le regard inquisiteur

- Tu as passé la nuit dehors , dans le froid .. en tee-shirt ?

Lucie s'observa et haussa un sourcil

- Euh .. ouai ..

Elle secoua la tête et monta les escaliers

- Je .. je vais me reposer ..

Elle monta les marches et s'enferma dans sa chambre . Jamie soupira , se massant les tempes . Sophie porta son regard sur lui , et hocha la tête

- Je te crois .. et puis .. elle ressemble vachement à Jessica .. et elle à le comportement typique d'un certain esprit de l'hiver..

Jamie fit un rictus tout en soupirant .

…

Lucie ferma la porte à double tour et se jeta sur son lit , poussant un cri de désespoir qui fut étouffer contre son oreiller . Elle se tourna et soupira, la vue sur le plafond . Elle détestait être en conflit avec son frère .. Mais elle lui a menti , et elle déteste ça .. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et ses sourcils se froncèrent aussitôt , quand elle vit au loin … une personne . Oui . Une personne assis sur des fils électriques à quelques rues de là . Elle se leva vivement et courut vers sa fenêtre , l'ouvrant en grand . Elle ferma les yeux à cause du vent et les rouvrit aussitôt .

Elle ne rêvait pas . Il y avait bien une personne au loin . Une silhouette grande et mince . Elle put voir quelque chose dans une de ses mains . C'était recourbé . Elle se pencha de plus en plus , puis , elle glissa et tomba . Elle poussa un cri et sa main rattrapa de justesse le rebord . Elle essaya de poser son autre main , elle ne le put . Ses pieds pataugeaient dans le vide , ses cheveux cachant ses yeux . Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine , sa respiration forte . Ses doigts glissèrent de plus en plus , puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent .

Elle poussa un cri et tomba dans le vide . Elle ferma les yeux , attendant le choc . Puis . Rien . Elle rouvrit les yeux , mais vit flou . Elle vit une silhouette devant elle , la portant dans ses bras . Sa vue se précisa , et elle vit un adolescent de son âge , portant un sweat bleu fonçé .. glacé , il avait la peau pâle , les cheveux blancs , sûrement une teinture , et des yeux bleus .. comparable aux siens . Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux , la bouche entre-ouverte . Lucie le fixa .. il lui a sauvé la vie .. qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là au juste ?

- Euh .. merci .. merci ..

L'adolescent resta neutre . Puis , il cligna des yeux avant de la lâcher en bégaillant . Lucie fit un pas en arrière , le fixant de haut en bas . Il avait également un pantalon marron foncé lui arrivant aux chevilles et il était .. pieds nus .

- Euh .. de rien .. je .. j'étais .. là et .. enfin .. voilà

- Je vois .. , fit Lucie un sourire amusé sur les lèvres

Jack secoua la tête , essayant de se ressaisir du mieux qu'il pouvait . Lucie lui lança un regard inquisiteur , croisant les bras

- Je ne t'avais jamais vu dans le coin ..

- Oui .. euh .. disons que .. je .. viens .. d'emménager ?

Lucie hocha la tête , restant neutre . Jack se sentait mal à l'aise . Ça n'aurait tenu qu'a lui , il serai partit en courant , ou en volant , mais il a dut mettre son bâton de coté ..

- Ok .. encore merci pour ça .. tu n'aurai pas été là je .. ouai t'a compris ..

- Ouai ..

Jack recula , se passant une main dans sa nuque

- Je vais y aller ..

Oui je comprend ..

Jack se tourna et fit un pas , mais Lucie s'interpella

- Tu .. as un prénom ?

Jack se stoppa , pétrifier sur place . Il avait les yeux grands ouverts , la respiration coupé . Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Qu'est-ce que fait ? Vite vite vite !

- Euh .. Jess Anderson ?

- Et bien .. enchanté .. moi c'est Lucie Benett

Jack se tourna , un léger sourire triste sur le visage . Il la fixa , la voix presque coupé

- Enchanté ..

Lucie fit un sourire et recula , lui faisant un signe de main

- Bon ba .. salut Jess !

Elle se tourna et partit vers la porte de sa maison . Jack la regarda s'éloigner et quand elle ferma la porte derrière elle , il soupira . Puis , il se frappa sa paume contre son front

- Je ne suis qu'un crétin ! Crétin ! Crétin ! Il fallait que je dise ça ! Comment je vais l'expliquer à Jessica ? Et à ..

Il leva un regard vers le ciel et par chance , la nuit n'était pas tombé . Mais il savait qu'il le saurait un jour . Et il sera pas très doux avec lui ! Au contraire ! Sans pitié le Manny ! Il soupira , ramassa son bâton au sol , et donna un coup dans le vide , s'envolant dans le ciel .

Palais des glaces

Jessica fit plusieurs allés-retours , se tortillant nerveusement les doigts . Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure , son cœur s'emballant . Elle lui a parler . Il fallait pas . Oh non non non , c'est pas bon .. mais de l'autre coté .. elle avait ressentit comme une sorte de soulagement , de joie , de mélancolie .. Puis , entra par l'ouverture du dôme doré , Jack .. Elle se stoppa , le fixant . Il descendit pour atterrir face à elle , bizarrement nerveux .

- Jessica , il faut que je te parle ..

- Oui , moi aussi

- J'ai parler à Lucie , quoi ? Firent les deux adolescents à l'unisson

- Tu as fait quoi ? Fit Jessica

- T'as fait la même chose si j'ai compris !

- Oui mais … non .. enfin ..

Elle soupira et s'asseya sur un fauteuil , la tête entre les mains . Elle prit une couverture en laine sur la table d'à coté , et s'enroula dedans les yeux fermer . Jack souffla et s'asseya à ses cotés , le regard inquisiteur

- Comment ça c'est passé ? Demanda t-il la voix douce

Jessica se redressa , et fixa un point devant elle , les yeux embués .

- Je .. j'étais à Burgess .. et .. je marchai le long des rues .. tu me connais .. et .. j'ai percuté .. je _l'ai_ percuté ..

Elle ferma les yeux , se souvenir se déroulant sous ses yeux . Elle les rouvrit , le regard rempli d'une profonde tristesse et de mélancolie

- Je l'ai reconnu instantanément .. je l'ai regarder dans droit dans les yeux et …. j'ai craquer ..

Sa voix se brisa à se moment , coupant la respiration de Jack . Puis , des perles salées roulèrent le long de ses joues , ses yeux devenant rouges

- Je me suis effondré en larmes devant elle … et je l'ai serrer dans mes bras ! Elle a dû me prendre pour une folle ! Dit-elle presque énervé , .. c'est pour ça que je ne suis jamais partit la voir en 16 ans .. c'est trop dûre .. trop .. douloureux .. je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour tenir le coup quand .. quand tu l'a voit …

Elle garda le silences quelques secondes , et éclata quelques sanglots avant d'exploser de larmes . Jack l'observa , les yeux brillants . Il s'avança et la prit dans ses bras . Jessica le serra contre elle , agrippant son sweat-shirt comme si sa vie en dépendait . Jack ferma les yeux , le virus de la douleur l'imprégnant .

- Je me dis que .. je ne pourrai continuer sans la voir .. elle me rappelle tellement toi et … moi … fit-il en murmurant

Il la prit par les épaules , la séparant de lui , et la fixa droit dans ses yeux couleur ambre .

- Mais je sais , je le sens ! Je sais que nous seront un jour tous les 3 réunis .. et notre douleur s'envolera comme un oiseau en liberté .. et nous seront heureux .. je te le promets ..

L'adolescente le fixa , et fit un léger sourire triste .. elle s'avança , faisant faire rencontrer leurs lèvres , mélangeant le chaud , et le froid . Ils fermèrent leurs yeux , savourant le moment présent .. Puis , elle se sépara de lui , essuyant une larme . Elle porta son regard sur lui , le regard inquisiteur

- … et toi ? Comment ça c'est passé ? Demanda t-elle

Jack ouvrit grands ses yeux , se passant une main dans sa nuque

- Euh .. c'est compliqué .. , Il soupira et prit une inspiration, … Je .. j'étais et bien .. à Burgess , sur les câbles électriques , surveillant la maison .. et .. je l'ai aperçu au bord de sa fenêtre .. je ne pense pas qu'elle m'ai vu mais .. elle s'est trop penché et elle a dérapé

Jessica écarquilla les yeux , l'inquiétude se lisant à travers ses prunelles .

- Mais j'ai pu l'aider à temps .. laissant mon bâton de coté ..

La jeune fille poussa un soupir de soulagement , gardant tout de même un regard entendu envers son petit ami

- Et … je sais pas .. j'ai eu .. une sorte de beug .. Elle s'est séparer de moi et m'a parler tendis que je ressemblait plus à un zombie qu'à autre chose … et .. elle m'a demander comment je m'apellait , si j'habitait dans le coin , si-

- Elle t'a demander quoi ?

- si j'habitai dans le coin ?

- Non avant ça , comment tu t'apellait … qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? Dit-elle en croisant les bras

Jack rentra ses épaules et serra les dents . Aïe .

- Euh .. comment te dire ça … Enfaite , c'est une drôle d'histoire , c'est très marrant ..

Jessica haussa un sourcil tendis que Jack soupira à grand coup

- Jess Anderson , lâcha t-il

Jessica fronça les sourcils et se leva , tapotant du pied le sol

- ça ne t'aura pas servi de leçon ?! Tu sais à quelle point ça ma fait du mal de savoir que tu m'avais menti Jack ?!

- Je sais je sais … je sais pas c'était un reflexe , et puis , elle me reverra pas … si on se retrouve , elle m'en voudra pas !

Jessica baissa les yeux , décroissant les bras . Jack se leva , et se mit face à elle , baissant la tête , étant plus grand qu'elle . Il leva une main et remonta sa tête , son visage à quelques centimètres du sien

- Hey … tout va bien se passer … J'en suis sûr et certain .. je le sens ..

Jessica laissa sa rencoeur de coté , laissant son cœur palpiter … Jack se pencha en avant , l'embrassant avec passion . Jessica plaça ses mains derrière sa nuque et se mit sur la pointe des pieds , arrivant sa taille . Elle perdit quelques peu l'équilibre , s'avançant de plus en plus . Jack recula à son rythme , gardant ses lèvres placer sur les siennes .

Puis , il tomba en arrière , se trouvant assis sur le canapé . Jessica se trouva en califourchon sur lui , un léger sourire sur les lèvres . Il se séparèrent quelques secondes et se regardèrent . Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent de nouveau , plus intensément encore . Jack autorisa ses lèvres à s'entrouvrir , et se laissa tomber sur le coté , entrainant l'adolescente avec lui ..

…

Lucie arriva dans sa chambre , et la première chose qu'elle fit , c'est de fermer sa fenêtre . Elle soupira et s'asseya sur sa chaise . Elle tourna en rond dessus , les yeux baissé . Elle fit un léger sourire , se passant une main dans ses cheveux . Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé il y a exactement 10 minutes ? Elle a vut une silhouette, elle s'est penché et elle à été sauvé par un adolescent dont elle ignorait l'existence .. Qui était-il exactement ? Que faisait-il là au moment où elle est tombé ? Mais elle doit avouer une chose qui la faisait presque rougir ..

Il était mignon


	6. Chapter 6 : L'homme en noir

Chapitre 6 : L'homme en noir

Lucie était sur le canapé de sa maison , le feu de cheminé devant elle. Elle avait une tasse de chocolat chaud dans les mains et avait une couverture enrouler autour de ses épaules . Jamie arriva et s'asseya à coté d'elle , se mordant la lèvre inférieure .

- Lucie .. je suis désolé .. j'aurai dû t'en parler avant ..

La jeune fille posa sa tasse sur la table basse face à elle . Elle soupira et tourna la tête vers son frère , resserrant sa couette autour d'elle .

- Jamie .. comment ils sont ? … mes .. parents ? Demanda t-elle à voix basse

Le brun écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche et la ferma tel une vraie carpe . Le regard de l'adolescente était suppliant , et attristant ..

- Pourquoi .. tu dis ça ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que-

- Arrête .. , dit-elle presque agacé , .. je sais que tu les connais .. tu t'est grillé tout seul .. mais je ne te demande pas de me dire où ils sont ou quoique soit d'autre .. je veux juste savoir comment ils sont .. enfin leur personnalité .. et tout ..

- Tu lâcheras pas le morceau , n'est-ce pas ?

Lucie fit un léger sourire au coin , un sourcil hausser . Jamie soupira , et fixa les flammes qui dansaient face à lui .

- Ton père est d'un immature incroyable . J'ai jamais vu ça .. , dit-il presque en rigolant , .. mais .. il est d'une gentillesse et d'une générosité incomparable .. c'est la meilleur personne que j'ai rencontrer .. tu lui ressemble .. tu as son coté farceur .. trop farceur

Lucie fit un léger sourire , fixant son frère , qui lui , gardait malgré tout son regard tourné vers le feu .

- Et ta mère … tu lui ressemble tellement …, dit-il en portant son regard vers elle , tu as … sa sensibilité .. son innocence … c'est devenue une magnifique jeune femme ..

Il se stoppa une seconde , soupirant . Lucie garda le regard porter sur lui , les yeux devenues brillants .

- Tu as tout d'eux .. tu me les rappelle tellement .. mais malgré ça .. je veux que tu sache que .. que lorsqu'ils t'ont laisser sur le seuil de la porte .. ils … étaient tellement triste .. je ne les ai jamais vu comme ça .. rien qu'à travers leurs yeux on pouvait voir leur douleur .. ils t'aimaient ..

L'adolescente baissa les yeux , une larme coulant sur sa joue . Elle l'essuya avec sa manche et cligna des yeux avant de le reporter vers son frère .

- Alors .. pourquoi ? Demanda t-elle

Jamie ouvrit la bouche et secoua la tête .

- C'est .. si compliqué … ils .. ils essayent juste de te protéger …

- Tu .. tu ne saisse de dire ça … mais me protéger .. me protéger de quoi ? Je ne suis pas menacer , je n'ai rien ! Alors , de quoi ? Dit-elle presque énervé

Jamie ouvrit la bouche , mais il vit à travers la fenêtre la lune . Il put voir sa lueur . Sa colère . Il allait morflé . Il secoua la tête et ferma la bouche , fermant les yeux .

- Je ne peut pas te le dire . Je ne _dois_ pas te le dire .

Lucie soupira , se prenant la tête entre les mains . Son cœur battait des records , ses membres tremblant . Elle laissa sa tête tomber sur le dossier du canapé . Elle tourna la tête vers Jamie et cala sa tête contre son épaule .

- Merci .. merci pour tout ..

Jamie fit un léger sourire , et la serra dans ses bras , laissant le feu crépiter dans la cheminée en bois devant eux .

…

La salle du globe se fit calme à ce moment . Aucun bruit de jouets , de pas de yétis courant dans tous les sens , même pas de vacarmes provoqué par les elfes . Seul le calme . Le globe avait toujours des milliers de points lumineux qui brillaient , et tourna au rythme de la Terre . Non loin de là , a coté de la cheminée , se trouvaient un long canapé en velours rouge . Jack étaient allongé dessus , avec Jessica endormi sur lui , sa joue collé contre son torse nue . Une de leur main tombait dans le vide , et elles se croisèrent . On aurait dit qu'ils se tenait la main .

Une longue couverture était posé sur eux , laissant néanmoins voir la parfaite colonne vertébrale de la jeune fille . On put entendre leurs respirations lentes et régulières . C'était tellement beau à voir .. un beau couple endormi bras dans les bras .. Puis , Jessica Ouvrit petit à petit ses yeux , et cligna des yeux , pour finalement laisser paraître ses iris ambres . Elle releva la tête , pour voir Jack endormi , la bouche entre-ouverte . Elle fit un léger sourire et pencha la tête sur le coté , laissant quelques mèches de ses cheveux tomber sur son front .

Elle se releva sans déranger son bien aimé et s'habilla , enfilant un jean noir , une chemise beige aux manches remontés et se fit une tresse sur le coté . Elle s'accroupilla , se trouvant à quelques centimètres de son visage . Un sourire attendris se dessina sur son visage , les yeux pétillants . Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux blancs , observant chaque détails de son visage . Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa sur le front .

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda une voix masculine

Jessica se redressa aussitôt et vit Bunny à la porte de la salle , un boomerang tournant entre ses doigts . Jessica fit un léger sourire et se mit devant le canapé , mains derrière le dos .

- Rien . Rien du tout .

Bunny haussa un sourcil et pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté et put voir une main pale de cadavre pendouiller dans le vide . Il ferma aussitôt les yeux et se pinça l'arrête du nez , venant de comprendre à peu près la situation .

- Bon ok … , lâcha t-il

Jessica fit un sourire gêné et secoua la tête . Elle s'avança et passa à coté de Bunny , en levant les yeux au ciel . Quand elle fut sortit de la salle , Bunny frémit de dégout et tira la langue .

…

Encore . Des mèches blanches . Lucie s'observa dans la glace de la salle de bain fixant ses cheveux . Cette fois , au mieux d'avoir des cheveux bruns au mèches blanches , c'est des cheveux blancs aux mèches brunes . C'est pire chaque année . Si ça continue , elle finira par devenir un cadavre aux cheveux de vieux . Le pire , c'est que aujourd'hui , on est lundi .

..

- Mais où tu étais ? tu nous as lâché au musée samedi !

- Je sais je sais je suis désolé …

Les 3 jeunes filles étaient assise sur une table ronde à la cantine , leur plateau devant eux . Fiona et Alice étaient assez enervé , tendis que Lucie faisait tourné sa cuillère dans son yaourt , tête baissé. Elle avait un bonnet sur la tête , dissimulant le mieux que possible ses cheveux . Mais rien à faire , on pouvait les voir dépasser .

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à la fin ? Demanda Fiona

- C'est .. compliqué ..

Elle laissa tomber sa cuillère et soupira . Les deux jeunes filles soupirèrent et se regardèrent . Elles ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état . D'habitude , elle raconte des blagues , joue avec la nourriture , déclenche une bataille de boule de viande .. mais là , c'était différent .

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda calmement Alice

Lucie releva la tête vers eux et soupira . Elle posa ses bras sur la table et détourna le regard .

- J'ai .. samedi … enfin ..

Elle soupira , et ferma les yeux , tendis que les deux adolescentes en face d'elle se regardèrent , l'expression faciale inquiéter .

- J'ai découvert .. que .. j'ai été adopté ..

- Quoi ?! S'écrièrent les deux filles à l'unisson

- Chut ! Fit Lucie un doigt devant la bouche

- Quoi ? Firent-elles plus bas

Lucie garda le silence et laissa tomber sa tête entre ses bras . Elle la releva et essaya temps bien que mal de leur expliquer le pourquoi du comment

- j'étais en train de cherché l'autorisation .. pour .. pour la sortie et .. j'ai trouvé un dossier . Celui de mon adoption . Jamie ma tout avouer ..

- Oh mon dieu .. fit Fiona

Alice se leva et se mit à coté de Lucie , la serrant dans ses bras .

- Ne t'inquiètes pas .. on est là pour toi ..

- Oui .. fit Fiona en rejoignant Alice

Elles se serrèrent dans les bras , tel un câlin groupé entre filles . Elles se séparèrent et Alice croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil

- Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert .. qu'est-ce que tu compte faire ?

L'expression faciale de Lucie se fit extrêmement sérieuse . Trop sérieuse .

- Les retrouvés

- Quoi ? Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? Fit Fiona à voix basse

- Oui . Je suis très sérieuse les filles …

Elle soupira et baissa les yeux . Les deux filles se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête à l'unisson .

- Si il le faut .. je t'aiderai , fit Alice

- Oui , moi aussi

Lucie leva les yeux et tourna la tête des deux cotés , un sourire aux lèvres

- C'est vrai ?

Elles acquiescèrent et se sourirent . Elles se regardèrent et se serrèrent dans les bras .

…

Lucie marcha le long d'une rue enneigée , les mains dans les poches . Elle se stoppa et soupira , se laissant tomber sur un banc . Elle passa une main sur son front , laissant sa tête tomber en arrière . Elle se redressa et sortit de sa poche , _la_ lettre . Elle fit un sourire triste et la colla contre son cœur , les yeux fermés . Puis , une personne s'asseya à l'autre bout du banc . Lucie rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête . Puis , ses sourcils se fronçèrent quand elle vit un homme habiller tout en noir. Même sa peau était d'une couleur grisâtre. Elle se leva soudainement et se mit devant l'homme , les poings serrés

- Vous ! Vous êtes le mec qui n'arrête pas de m'harceler !

L'homme leva son visage vers elle , laissant paraître son sourire au coin , et ses yeux couleur or .

- Bonsoir Lucie

- Et vous connaissez mon prénom ? c'est pire que je le pensais !

L'homme se leva et Lucie fit un pas en arrière devant sa .. hauteur . L'homme fit un sourire , les mains dans le dos

- Je te connais oui . Je connais aussi ton frère . Ta soeur .

- vous connaisez mon frère ? Et ma soeur ? Demanda t-elle

- Oh oui … , dit-il

Lucie garda un regard méfiant , tout en restant un minimum à l'écart de lui

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Je-

- Laisse là !

Lucie tourna la tête et vit « Jess » arriver . Il se mit devant elle , fixant l'homme

- Laisse là .. on a passer des années à te chercher , et au moment où je te trouve , tu parles à ma …. à Lucie

- Heureux aussi de te voir mon chèr ..

- Jess ?

- Jess .. ta petite mésaventure ne t'aura dont pas servi de leçon ? Fit l'homme

- Pars … pars !

L'homme fit un pas en arrière , mains dans le dos

- Comme tu veux .. on se reverra Lucie …

Lucie écarquilla les yeux , tendis que l'homme partit bien discrètement . Jack se tourna vers elle , le regard inquisiteur

- Tu n'as rien ? Demanda t-il

- Non non .. ça va .. tu .. le connais ?

- Ouai enfin .. c'est pas un gars sympa , ça tu peut en être sûr !

- C'est qui au juste ?

- Je peux juste te dire qu'il s'apelle Pitch

- d'accord ..

Elle fit un sourire , fixant ses yeux . Jack posa ses mains sur ses épaules , la fixant dans les yeux . Lucie frémit légèrement . Wah , il est gelé !

- écoutes , promets moi une chose , promets moi de ne pas l'approcher ..ne l'approche pas

Lucie croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil

- On dirait mon père , dit-elle en roulant les yeux au ciel

Jack fit un sourire , et plissa les yeux

- Je sais .. murmura t-il

Lucie fit un sourire et baissa les yeux

- Enfin .. l'autre père …

Jack fronça les sourcils , et prit un regard à la fois sérieux et inquisiteur

- Hein ?

- Ouai euh .. j'ai été adopté .. mais ça , c'est une autre histoire , fit-elle avec un rire nerveux

Jack fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête

- Je vais le tuer .. chuchota t-il à lui même , je vais devoir y allé

- Ouai , moi aussi , dit-elle en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux blanche derrière son oreille

Jack fit un sourire est continua sa route . Lucie se retourna , se mordant la lèvre inférieure

- Jess ..

Jack se tourna après un temps de reflexion . Il la fixa dans ses yeux , et elle devint rouge tomate , qui ne passa inaperçu avec son tein cadavérique

- On se reverra ? Demanda t-elle

Jack fit un léger sourire triste et plissa les yeux

- Sûrement


	7. Chapter 7 : Espoir

Chapitre 7 : Espoir

Les vents étaient d'un froid glacial et la neige recouvrait le territoire en entier . La neige qui tombait était secoué et déchainé par le vent qui sifflait dans les oreilles . C'était toujours le cas dans cette partie de la Russie . En plein milieu de cette tempête de neige , se trouvait un manoir aussi noir que l'ébène , la nuit ou encore les ténèbres , ce qui le faisait affreusement ressortir dans ce dessert blanc . Autrefois , le manoir était protéger , invisible aux regards .

Mais maintenant que Rumpelstillskin ai perdu ses pouvoirs , le manoir n'est qu'une habitation perdu au milieu de nul part . Mais par chance , l'homme en vert à plus d'un tour dans son sac , et à prevu une autre habitation , non loin de là . On put y accéder par une entrée disimulé dans le sol recouvert par la neige . À l'intérieur , le feu crépitait dans l'immense cheminée de la seule grande pièce . C'était une sorte de grande grotte , dont le seul le son des goutes d'eaux qui tombaient du plafond se fit entendre . Le lieu était illuminé par le feu et les quelques lampes qui dégageaient une lumière verte blafarde .

Rumpelstillskin se trouvait là , devant la cheminée , mains dans le dos . Puis , un nuage de sable noir apparut et se dissipa aussitôt , laissant paraître Pitch . Il s'avança jusqu'à arriver juste derrière le petit être . Rumpelstillskin fit un léger sourire , et tourna légèrement la tête en arrière , sans pour autant le voir .

- Alors ?

- ça à échouer . À cause de ce crétin de Jack !

- Que c'est-il passé ? Demanda t-il en se tournant

- J'ai établi un contact avec elle , mais Jack est arrivé au même moment

- Alors c'est bien elle …

Il s'avança et s'asseya sur un fauteuil . Pitch se tourna , le fixant du regard .

- Changement de méthode . Qu'est-ce que tu sais désormais ?

- J'ai appris que ce cher Jack Frost ce fait passé pour quelqu'un qu'il n'est pas ..

- Encore ? Fit l'homme en vert

Pitch fit un sourire amusé et reprit la parole :

- Jack lui parle comme si il n'avait pas conscience du fait qu'il n'a pas le droit .. et le pire de tout , c'est que sa propre fille semble avoir le begin pour lui ..

- Aïe .. oui en effet ..

- - Et apparemment … elle est au courant pour son adoption .. et elle est à la recherche de ses parents ..

Rumpelstillskin se tena le menton et sembla réfléchir . Puis , il écarquilla les yeux et fit un sourire . Il se leva , et fixa le maitre des cauchemars

- J'ai une brillante idée ..

…

Jack fit un sourire et se passa une main dans sa nuque . Il n'a fait que faire empirer les choses .. mais d'un autre coté , il a fait ce qu'il fallait . C'est vrai , il n'aurait pas intervenu , elle serai en ce moment même avec Pitch . Il soupira et continua sa marche . Il était en ce moment même de marcher le long d'un long trottoir . Au rythme de ses pas , se dessinait sur le sol de magnifiques arabesques de glaces , tendis que la lune se leva dans le ciel étoilé .Puis , il entendit un bruit . Il se tourna aussitôt , bâton en main . Il ne vit rien d'autre que la neige qui tombait sur les rebord de la route . Il soupira et se tourna . Il fit aussitôt un hoquement de surprise et fit un pas en arrière , la main sur le cœur . Il y avait juste devant lui , un homme habillé tout en blanc , aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux blancs neige . Jack souffla , laissant sa tête tombé en arrière

- J'ai attendu 300 ans rien que que pour me disiez un mot , et maintenant vous apparaissez en une seconde devant moi ! Je commence à me poser des questions !

Et oui . L'homme de la lune se trouvait en personne devant lui . Encore … L'homme de la lune croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils . Jack se ressaisisa et se tint droit . Il va souffrir .

- Aïe ..

- Oui , c'est le cas de le dire Jack Frost , fit Manny les doigts pianotant sur son bras

Jack serra les dents et les épaules , se passant une main derrière sa nuque . Manny soupira et reprit la parole

- Je suis au courant . Pour toi , Merlinda et Jamie Benett . Et je suis extrêmement déçu de votre attitude ! Vous méritez un châtiment grave pour n'avoir pas respectez votre promesse !

Jack rentra ses lèvres , fixant l'homme en face de lui . Manny prit une grande inspiration tout en se massant les tempes . Il soupira et laissa ses bras tomber le long de son corps

- Cela dit .. tu as fait ce qu'il fallait en empêchant Pitch Black de parler à votre fille ..

Le visage de Jack se décontracta , sentant sa « sentence » se dissiper .. petit à petit ..

- C'est pour ça , que tant que Pitch Black et Rumpelstillskin ne l'approche pas , vous avez le droit de la surveiller … elle est beaucoup puissante que vous le pensez et si ils arrivent à établir un contact ou même de la convaincre à faire quelque chose de mal , les choses deviendront extrêmement dures

- J'ai droit de la surveiller ? c'est mon jour de chance aujourd'hui !

Manny haussa un sourcil et secoua la tête .

- Mais je ne veux AUCUN faux pas . Sinon je sera obligé de vous punir , très sévèrement .

Jack se racla la gorge et hocha vivement la tête . L'homme de la lune soupira et disparut sous la lueur bleuté de la lune . Jack l'observa et fit un sourire . Quand il disparut entièrement , Jack brandit son poing tout en levant une jambe en l'air

- Yes !

…

- Attention les filles ! Je vous présente ma plus grande spécialité , .. les lasagnes !

Jamie posa sur la table , un gigantesque plat de lasagnes , tout juste sortit du four . Ce soir là , c'était soirée pyjama avec Fiona et Alice . Et Jamie ne manquait pas d'enthousiasme , surtout lorsqu'il porte son tablier de cuisine rose à petits cœurs … Les 2 adolescentes se léchèrent les babines et se frottèrent les mains tendis que Lucie se mordit les joues pour éviter d'exploser de rire . Jamie s'asseya à son tour et enleva ses gants . Lucie secoua la tête et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre de la cuisine . Elle fronça les sourcils à la vue d'une silhouette bien familière . Elle se leva brutalement , poings sur la table

- Mais c'est pas vrai !

Jamie et les 2 filles se regardèrent avant de lancer un regard inquisiteur à Lucie . Elle tourna la tête et ouvrit la bouche , ayant réaliser sa réaction …

- Je vais faire un tour .. je reviens !

Elle prit aussitôt son manteau gris et sa paire de bottes et sortit . Jamie , Fiona et Alice se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules .

La nuit était tombé et la lune n'était pas dans le ciel .. puisque c'était le soir de la nouvelle lune .. il faisait particulièrement froid et les lampadaires éclairaient faiblement quelques parties de la rue . Lucie sortit , ses cheveux blancs/bruns lui cachant à moitié le visage à cause du vent . Elle s'avança poings serrés , jusqu'à arriver au milieu de la route . Elle tourna la tête de tous cotés , sourcils fronçés .

- ça suffit maintenant ! sors de ta cachette ! j'en ai assez ! montre toi !

- Pardon ?

Lucie se tourna brusquement et fit un hoquement de surprise à la vue d'un petit être vert .. qu'elle à déjà croisé quelque part .. Elle soupira , fixant l'homme .

Tiens .. c'est quoi déjà ton nom ? À oui .. Rum ..

- Rumpelstillskin

- Ouai , voilà c'est ça …

Rumpelstillskin fit un léger sourire et croisa les bras

- à qui parlais-tu ma chère ?

Lucie tourna la tête de deux cotés , mais rien . L'homme qu'elle avait vu , n'était décidément pas là .. elle se passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira

- Euh … j'avais vu .. enfin …

- Pitch ?

Le visage de Lucie se décontracta et laissa petit à petit tomber ses bras le long de son corps . Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le coté

- Comment tu …

- Pitch est mon ami . Il ne te veux pas de mal .. disons qu'il à essayer de te parler .. mais ce crétin de .. « Jess » est intervenu ..

- Jess n'est pas un crétin , dit-elle sérieusement

- Tu ne le connais pas assez pour pouvoir dire ça ..

Lucie ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt . Rumpelstillskin fit un sourire quelque peu victorieux , qu'il essaya de cacher ..

- J'ai appris … que tu cherchais tes parents ..

Lucie fronça les sourcils et serra les poings

- Comment tu sais ça ? Tu m'espionnes ou quoi ? Toi et ton ami psychopathe ?! Ce n'est pas tes affaires , compris ?!

Elle le foudroya du regard et se tourna vers sa maison . Rumpelstillskin mit ses mains dans son dos et eut la tête haute

- Et si je te disais que je pouvais t'aider à les trouver ?

Lucie se stoppa dans son élan , restant sur place . Et celle tourna , fixant curieusement l'être face à elle .

- Tu les connais ? Demanda t-elle à mit basse

- En effet ..

Toute la ville les connais ou quoi ? Pensa t-elle . Elle secoua la tête face à ses pensées . Elle leva les yeux vers lui et fit un pas en avant

- Tu .. tu veux bien m'aider ?

Rumpelstillskin hocha la tête , un léger sourire au coin . Lucie fit un grand sourire et éclata un léger rire . Elle s'avança d'avantage , les yeux remplis d'espoir . Il les connaissait et il voulait l'aider .. elle ne pouvait pas rêver mieux .

- Alors-

- Lucie !

Celle-ci se retourna , pour voir Jamie à la porte . Elle soupira et hocha la tête en lui faisant signe qu'elle arrivait . Elle se tourna vers l'être vert et lui fit un léger sourire

- Si tu souhaite les revoir .. retrouve moi à la foret de Burgess demain

- J'y serai , affirma t-elle

Elle se pencha en avant et le serra dans ses bras pâles . Rumpelstillskin écarquilla les yeux et tapota une main hésitante sur son dos . Il fit un léger sourire .. mais pas son sourire las ou victorieux d'ordinaire .. non .. il était attendris . Elle se sépara de lui et lui donna un baiser brève sur sa joue avant de partir en courant vers sa maison . Rumpelstillskin fit un grand sourire , une main posé sur sa joue . C'était sûr . Il ne lâcherai JAMAIS l'affaire .

Lucie entra , passant sous le bras de son frère . Jamie se tourna en fermant la porte derrière lui , fixant Lucie avec un regard inquisiteur

- Qui s'était ?

- R … rien , c'était quelqu'un qui avait perdu son chemin ..

- Et tu serres dans tes bras ceux qui te demande la route ?

- Ouai .. non .. enfin .. ouai ..

- Ok ..

- Les filles sont en haut ?

- Euh .. ouai ..

Elle fit un sourire et grimpa les escaliers , une main glissant sur la rampe . Jamie se gratta le haut du crane et regarda à travers de la petite fenêtre de la porte . Mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que la rue , et les trottoirs éclairés par les réverbères .

…

Les 3 adolescentes se trouvaient en pyjama , assisent sur le grand tapis de la chambre à poils long mauve . Lucie se tenait assis en tailleur , un oreiller les bras , Fiona était allongé sur le ventre , sa tête posé sur ses poings , et Alice était légèrement allongé sur le coté , soutenue par son coude posé sur le sol . Elles se mirent à rirent et se regardèrent

- Bon ok .. Alice , action ou vérité ?

- Euh .. vérité ?

- Es-tu amoureuse de Andrew ? Se pressa de dire Lucie

- Euh .. non .. enfin .. il est pas mal …

- Je vois .. , fit Lucie un grand sourire aux lèvres

- Bon , Lucie , action ou vérité ? Fit Fiona

- Vérité , dit-elle hésitante

- Qui est Jess ?

- Jess ?

- Fais pas comme si tu sais pas qui c'est , je t'ai vu écrire son nom une centaine de fois dans ton cahier de maths

Lucie se mit soudainement à rougir et serra son oreiller d'avantage contre elle .

- C'est .. un ami .. que j'apprecie .. je veux dire .. je l'ai vu que très peu de fois .. mais on se reverra .. il me l'a promis et .. voilà ..

- Donne nous des détails , fit Fiona la tête entre les mains

- C'était pas dans le gage ..

- Allez , s'il te plait , fit Alice

Lucie soupira , se passant une main derrière sa nuque .

- Et bien .. il a notre âge … et .. je sais pas ..

- Je sais pas moi , comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? Fit Alice

Lucie se mi à rougir , un sourire au visage

- Enfaite .. c'est un peu bizarre .. j'avais vu une silhouette à travers de ma fenêtre et je me suis un peu trop penché et .. je suis tombé .. et au même moment , Jess est arrivé juste en dessous et il m'a sauvé la vie ..

- C'est trop romantique .. , murmura Fiona

- et comment il est ?

- Il … a .. les mêmes yeux que moi , mais exactement les mêmes .. il est grand .. à peu près 1,75 m … il à la peau pâle .. mais alors , cadavérique ! Et .. il a .. les cheveux blancs ? Dit-elle presque surprise

- Blancs ? Fit Fiona surprise

- T'es sûr qu'il est de notre âge ?

Lucie haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras . Alice serra les dents , comprenant la boulette qu'elle venait de faire ..

- Ouai , mais toi c'est pas la même chose .. , se rattrapa t-elle

- Non justement , fit Fiona un sourire aux lèvres , il est exactement comme toi ! Il a les yeux bleus , les cheveux blancs , à la peau d'un mort .. c'est toi tout craché ! Enfin .. en fille

- On dirait .. des âmes soeurs

- Woh oh ! on se calme ! Je le connais à peine , vous pouvez pas conclure .. enfin voilà quoi !

- Tant pis .. , fit Fiona déçu

- Bon .. on reprend … Fiona , action ou vérité ?

…

les 3 amies étaient allongés au sol , envelopper dans des sacs de couchage . Lucie se trouvait au milieu , les yeux ouverts , fixant le plafond . La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité , laissant pourtant une legère lumière de la lune éclairé légèrement la chambre .. assez pour pouvoir se repérer . Elle soupira et ferma les yeux . Elle n'arrivait à s'endormir … Rumpelstillskin pouvait l'aider , et c'est demain .. demain elle les reverait … Mais d'un autre coté , Jess lui avait dit que Pitch n'était un type bien … elle ne savait plus quoi penser … mais elle devait faire un choix . Où bien elle pouvait faire les deux .. retrouver ses parents sans parler ou simplement voir Pitch ..

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser …


	8. Chapter 8 : Papa !

Chapitre 8 : Papa ! 

- Bunny ?

- Rien à signaler au Japon

- Fée ?

- Toujours rien au Sahara ..

- .. et en Australie Sab ?

Le petit homme secoua la tête de droite à gauche négativement , en haussant les épaules . Nord soupira et croisa les bras , reportant son regard sur Jessica

- Rien en Europe .. , dit-elle les yeux baissés

- Et toi Nord ? Ils ne sont pas retournés au Manoir Obscur ? Demanda Bunny

- Bien sûr que non … il n'est pas aussi bête pour retourné là-bas …

Un grand soupir général se fit entendre dans la grande salle . Bunny se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en bois et croisa les bras , les sourcils fronçés . Ça faisait plus de 16 ans qu'ils jouaient à cache cache avec ce débile de Rumpelstillskin ! Il en avait ras le bol , et c'était le cas de le dire .. surtout que chaque gardiens doit continuer de protéger les enfants tout en récoltant leurs dents , leurs donnant des rêves , et en fêtant Noël et Pâques en restant dans les temps .. la galère en gros .. Puis soudain , une vraie tornade congelé débarqua dans la salle du globe . Jack se posa, mais fit un tour sur lui même , évitant de justesse de se ramasser par terre .. Il fit un pas en avant , les yeux grands ouverts . Jessica et les autres gardiens se levèrent , le regard inquisiteur

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Nord

- Ou t'as des fourmis dans le -

- Bunny .. , fit Fée entre ses dents

- Les gars , devinez qui j'ai croisé ? Pitch !

- Quoi ?! S'écrièrent les 5 gardiens à l'unisson

Jack reprit son souffle et se tint droit , fixant les gardiens qui le fixait les yeux grands ouverts

- J'étais à Burgess , et j'ai vu Pitch parler avec Lucie

- Quoi ? Lucie ? Fit Nord avec son accent russe , me dit pas que tu lui as parlé ?

Jessica et Jack s'échangèrent un regard , Jack serrant les dents . Bunny se frappa la paume de sa main contre son front tout en marmonnant des paroles inintelligibles .

- Il l'a fait , fit-il

- Jack ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ! S'exclama Fée

- Non non , écoutez : si je n'avais pas intervenu , Pitch aurai pu l'influencer pour .. je sais pas , un plan machiavélique sans doute .. et puis , l'homme de la lune m'a parler

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit ? Demanda Nord

- Tu t'es fait grillé .. , fit Bunny un léger sourire au coin

Jack roula les yeux au ciel et ignora , une fois de plus , la remarque du lapin de Pâques et reprit la parole :

- Il m'a donné la permission à moi et à vous de la surveiller et si besoin lui parler .

- Quoi c'est vrai ?! S'exclama Jessica en s'avançant vers Jack , il ne nous punira pas ?!

- Comment ça nous ? Demanda Nord

- Elle lui a parlé , conclut Bunny

Jessica rentra ses épaules et serra les dents . Nord soupira , se pinçant l'arrête du nez . Il aurait du se douter qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à tenir le coup .. mais d'un coté , il pouvait pas les en vouloir ..

- Donc … il est d'accord pour qu'on puisse la surveiller .. , fit Fée

- Oui .. mais .. y'a aussi un autre problème .. , murmura Jack

Sab fit apparaître au dessus de sa tête un point d'interrogation en sable d'or et haussa les épaules , le regard inquisiteur . Jack passa une main derrière sa nuque et se mordit la lèvre inférieure

- Elle sait .. elle sait que .. qu'elle à été adopté .. et elle cherche ses parents .. elle _nous_ cherche .. , fit Jack jetant un regard à l'adolescente à sa gauche

Jessica baissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils . Ohh non .. , pensa t-elle . Jack vit sa réaction et se tourna face à elle , la prenant par les épaules

- Tout va bien .. il faudra juste éviter de ..

- Ce faire grillé , lâcha Bunny

- Bunny , c'est sérieux , fit Nord

celui-ci hocha la tête , l'air de dire « Sans blague » . Jessica leva les yeux vers l'esprit de l'hiver , les fixant de ses yeux couleur ambre

- Jack .. la seule fois que je l'ai vu , la seule fois que je l'ai croisé .. j'ai craqué .. je sais pas si ..

- Ne t'inquiète pas .. tout ira bien .. et puis , tu n'es pas seule , on est là .. je suis là ..

Jessica fit un sourire triste et plissa les yeux . Jack se pencha et lui vola un baiser passionné . Bunny roula les yeux au ciel et croisa ses pattes , détournant le regard . Ils se séparèrent et se sourièrent . Nord croisa les bras et lança un regard inquisiteur à Jack

- Jack .. reparlons de Pitch

…

Tant de questions . Tant de doutes . Tant d'impatience . Ce jour était arrivé .. elle allait retrouvé ses vraies parents .. Fiona et Alice étaient parties vers la fin de l'après midi , Lucie restant le reste de la journée avec son frère , gardant un œil sur elle , on ne sait pourquoi . 18 heures . 19 heures . 20 heures. Le soleil se couche enfin . Assise sur le canapé , elle jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre , le cœur battant à tout rompre . Elle souffla et fit semblant de bailler , une main devant la bouche ,tendis que son frère regardait un bon documentaire sur les yétis

- Bon .. je vais aller me coucher !

- Ouai ouai .. dors bien , fit Jamie complètement ailleurs

Elle fit un sourire discret et monta à l'étage , nerveuse . Elle ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière elle à double tour et se tourna , fixant les yeux ronds la chambre . Elle avait peur . Toutes ses questions allaient êtres répondus , ses recherches aboutis .. tout allait se jouer . Elle souffla et se dirigea vers la commode , ouvrant un grand tiroir à deux mains . Elle prit ensuite , une lignée de chaussettes attachés entre elles , qu'elle avait fait la matinée . Elle attaché un bout à un endroit solide et lança l'autre bout par la fenêtre . Elle monta sur le rebord et se racla la gorge . Elle aurait pu sortir par la porte , mais Jamie n'était toujours monté et à ce qu'elle sache , il ne le fera pas de si tôt . Elle s'asseya et descendit petit à petit , s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à la « corde » . Puis , son pied dérapa du mur . Elle poussa un léger cri , ses deux pieds enroulant autour de la lignée de chaussettes . Elle ferma fermement les yeux , sa respiration se faisant forte .

Crack

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit la corde se craquer quelques centimètres plus haut .

- Non, non, non, non ..

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche , gardant le regard fixe vers le haut . Son cœur battait fort , trop fort et ses pensées se mêlèrent

CRACK

La corde céda . Lucie poussa un cri , fermant les yeux . Mais à peine que la corde lâcha , qu'elle tomba au sol . Elle venait de faire une chute de 50 centimètres . Elle lâcha un soupir sec , comme si ses poumons étaient complètement dégonflés . Elle fixa le ciel , restant bloqué .

- J'ai eu de la chance .. pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que je tombe par la fenêtre , et seulement par la fenêtre …

Elle resta quelques minutes plaqué au sol avant de se relever , se tenant le dos . Elle le fit craqué avant de se tenir droite . Seuls les lampadaires éclairaient les trottoirs , la nuit devenue noire . Elle poussa un soupir et se mit à marcher droit devant. Après un bon moment de marche , elle entra dans la forêt . Les arbres étaient nues , leurs branches noires et tordues faisaient pensé à des mains qui tentaient de l'attrapé . Quelques rayons lumineux de la lune se laissaient voir à travers les branches des arbres , faisant paraître leurs ombres biscornues sur le sol enneigé . Lucie se racla la gorge, se sentant petite et vulnérable . Seul le son effrayant du silence se faisant entendre , créant une horrible sensation de malaise qui s'étalait sur son dos .

Elle fit un tour sur elle-même , la peur l'envahissant . Elle fit un hoquement de surprise quand un corbeau s'envola à fier allure , faisant tomber quelques plumes ébènes sur le sol . Lucie écarquilla les yeux et sur le coup , elle se mit à courir le plus vite qu'elle put . Les arbres semblaient la regarder de leurs grands yeux noirs et semblaient vouloir la saisir avec leurs branches pointus . Elle pouvait presque entendre un rire faisant froid dans le dos résonner dans le lieu . Puis soudain , alors que les branches lui griffaient le dos et lui brouillait la vue , son pied glissa à cause de la neige , et elle tomba au sol , roulant sur elle-même .

Elle ferma les yeux , roulant sur une pente glissante . Elle poussa un cri en continue jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête en plein ventre . Elle releva la tête et remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans une grande clairière vide . Elle se releva en époustant son pull brun et fit un pas hésitant en avant . Inquiétude . Peur . C'est ce qu'elle ressentait . Elle chercha quelque de vue , tournant la tête de droite à gauche

- Rumpelstillskin ?

Rien . Elle s'y attendait un peu tout de même . Elle poussa un soupir de désespoir , levant les bras au ciel . Puis , son regard dévia vers un buisson presque dénudé . On pouvait voir derrière , une masse noire . Elle fronça les sourcils et s'avança par petits pas . Elle pencha la tête sur le coté et écarta le buisson face à elle . Un trou . Un énorme trou . Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Se demanda t-elle . Elle se pencha en avant , essayant de voir quelque chose dans l'obscurité . Puis , elle entendit un craquement venir de derrière elle , la statufiant sur place . Elle se tourna , mais à peine la t'elle fait qu'elle poussa un hoquement de surprise , quand une masse noire lui fonça dessus . Elle écarquilla les yeux et perdit l'équilibre , tombant en arrière dans le trou . Et elle fut englouti par l'obscurité .

Elle poussa un long cri , la lumière du jour , ou plutôt de la lune , s'éloignant au fur et à mesure qu'elle tombait . Puis , elle atterrit . Elle poussa un gémissement par le choc , mais roula à terre , le sol pas très droit . Elle finit par se stopper , étaler à plat ventre . Elle marmonna des paroles inintelligibles , étouffés contre le sol obscur .

- Je vais finir par péter un câble , articula t-elle

Puis , elle revint à la réalité . Où était-elle atterrit ? Elle releva petit à petit la tête , son cœur palpitant . Elle se trouvait dans une grande salle , illuminée par un énorme globe avec dessus , des centaines de points lumineux . Il y avait également des cages accrochés à ce qui semblait être le plafond , des ponts et des escaliers de par et d'autre . Lucie se racla la gorge , sentant l'atmosphère qui était des plus stressantes et glaçial .

Elle finit par se relever et observa le globe qui tournait , à plusieurs mètres d'elle . Où était-elle ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? Quelqu'un vit ici ? Puis , elle sortit de ses pensées quand elle sentit une sorte de présence . Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se retourna . Rien . Elle souffla de soulagement et se retourna . Elle fit soudainement un hoquement de surprise et fit un pas en arrière quand elle vit juste devant elle , Rumpelstillskin . Elle prit une grande inspiration et expira , levant les yeux au ciel

- Ah c'est vous ! Vous m'avez fichu une peur bleue !

- Ce n'était mes intentions .. , dit-il l'air surpris

- Oui oui je sais bien que ..

Elle se stoppa quelques secondes puis fronça les sourcils , lui lançant un regard inquisiteur

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Je vous cherchais mais .. il semble que vous ayez trouvé le chemin toute seule .

- Qu .. quoi ? Comment ça ? Vous vouliez m'emmener ici ? Demanda t-elle plus méfiante

l'être verdatre fit un léger sourire et mit ses mains derrière son dos

- Oui . Mais .. c'était pour une bonne raison

- Je pensais que vous m'aidriez pour -

- Tes parents ?

La jeune fille garda la bouche ouverte , la colère diminuant . Rumpel' eut la tête haute , un air confiant collé au visage

- Justement .. tes parents sont ici .

La jeune fille fit un léger sourire , les espoirs et les doutes s'entremelants . Ici ? Où ça ? Mais .. si c'était le cas .. pourquoi se trouveraient-ils là ? Dans ce trou miteux ?

- Mais .. comment .. , bégailla t-elle

- Lucie ..

Celle-ci ouvrit grand les yeux et se retourna petit à petit , l'espoir l'empregnant . Mais quand elle se retourna , elle fronça les sourcils et fit un grand pas en arrière , manquant de renverser Rumpel'. Pitch se trouvait là , la fixant de ses yeux couleur or .

- Vous ! Ne m'approchez pas !

- Mais-

- NON !

La jeune fille se mit à courir , presque englouti par les ténèbres . Tant de questions s'entremelaient , formant une horrible cacophonie qui résonnait dans sa tête . Puis soudain , alors qu'elle alla emprunté un escalier au fond de la salle , un grand mur fait de sable noir se forma devant elle . Elle poussa un cri et fut renverser à terre , tendis que le mur disparut . Rumpelstillskin s'approcha , lui tendant une main qui se voulait chaleureuse . Lucie la prit et se releva , le coeur faisant des saltos dans sa poitrine ? Pitch resta à peu près trois mètres d'elle , le regard qui semblait être attendris et suppliant

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?! Et qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?! fit Lucie à Rumpel'

- Ma chère .. je t'avais promis de te ramener à tes parents ..

Les yeux de l'adolescente s'ouvrirent petit à petit en grand , son air méfiant se dissipant . Pitch fit un léger pas en avant

- Lucie .. je .. je suis ton père ..

Le coeur de l'adolescente se stoppa net quelques secondes , la bouche entre-ouverte

- Qu .. quoi .. non .. c'est ..

- Je me souviens de ce jour .. j'étais obliger de t'abandonner à cause de .. de l'homme de la lune et ..

- De qui ? Demanda intrigué la jeune fille

Rumpelstillskin et Pitch se regardèrent , un léger sourire au coin

- Nous sommes des immortels . Des esprits .

La jeune fille tourna la tête et sans grands surprises , elle explosa de rire . Elle se tint les côtes , pliés en deux , le son de ses rires résonnants dans la salle . Puis , elle se stoppa face aux regards sérieux et neutre des 2 hommes . Elle se tourna vers Rumpel' , sourcils fronçés

- Tu ne comptes pas me faire avaler ça ?! Tu dis que ce .. psychopate est mon père et que vous êtes .. morts ?! Tu .. non ! Je pensais que tu serai plus honnête que ça ..

L'homme en vert ressentie une sorte de pincement au coeur quand il vit le regard déçu de l'adolescente . Mais pourquoi ? Après tout , il disait la vérité ! Il secoua la tête et reprit son sérieux qu'il avait perdu un cours instant .

- Non , tu ne comprend pas .. nous ne mentons point .. et puis . Comment ce mur de sable noir est apparut dans ce cas ?

Lucie ouvrit la bouche , mais aucun mot n'en sortit . Elle tourna la têteen arrière et constata qu'il n'y avait rien . Elle baissa les yeux et sembla réfléchir . Elle finit par relever la tête et fixa Pitch

- Alors pouvez moi , que c'est moi , lâcha t-elle

l'homme en noir fit un léger sourire et leva une simple main vers lui , laissant l'autre dans son dos . Il sembla se concentrer et soudain , un cauchemar apparut . C'était un cheval en sable noir qui tournoyait dans sa paume . Lucie écarquilla les yeux et fit un pas en avant , fixant les yeux dorés du cauchemar . Puis il disparut . Rumpel' fit un pas en avant , fixant la jeune fille

- Alors ?

Lucie garda le silence , les yeux baissés . Elle se tourna vers lui , levant les yeux vers lui

- Dans ce livre .. il y avait ton prénom dedans .. le livre s'appelait .. « _Mythes et Légendes_ » .. , murmura t-elle plus pour elle-même

l'être verdatre fit un sourire et hocha la tête . Lucie se tourna vers Pitch , les yeux remplis d'incrompréhension

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Je suis .. Pitch Black .. l'esprit des cauchemars .. et .. je suis ton père ..

Lucie resta neutre , les larmes lui montant aux yeux . Ils n'avaient pas menti au sujet de l'immortalité . Pouvaient-ils mentir pour cela ? Non . Elle faisait confiance . Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes , la bouche entre-ouverte . Elle éclata un sanglot et se mit à courir vers Pitch . Elle ouvrit grand ses bras et le serra contre elle , les larmes coulant en abondance . Pitch se pencha en avant et la serra en retour , un léger sourire aux lèvres . Rumpel' fit un sourire sournois , et eut la tête haute . Une chose était sûr :

Pitch savait jouer la comédie


	9. Chapter 9 : Trahison

Chapitre 9 : Trahison

Deux personnes marchaient dans la forêt , la lumière de la lune les illuminant . Lucie et Pitch parlèrent ensemble et parfois rirent à l'unisson . Malgré le fait qu'elle se trouve dans la forêt , au milieu de la nuit , avec le croque mitaine en personne .. elle n'avait pas peur . Loin de là . Elle à été idiote de penser qu'il lui voulait du mal , alors qu'il voulait lui parler depuis le début .. Elle pencha la tête sur le coté , reprenant la parole

- Alors .. maman est morte ? Mais je pensais que vous étiez des immortels ..

- Oui mais .. même si nous sommes des esprits , nous pouvons être vaincus ..

Lucie baissa les yeux , se pinçant les lèvres . Pitch comprit son doute et reprit la parole :

- Mais .. elle est morte à ta naissance .. mais il ne faut pas que tu penses que c'est ta faute ..

l'adolescente fit un sourire triste et releva la tête vers l'esprit des cauchemars . Elle passa une main sur son collier avec flocon comme pendentif et eut le regard inquisiteur

- Merci .. merci pour le collier .. et la boite à musique

- Hein ? De quoi ?

- Bah , le collier , celui que tu ma offert lors de mes 6 ans .. c'est bien toi ?

Pitch sembla réfléchir quelques secondes , avant d'hocher la tête , sourire forcé aux lèvres

- Ah oui excuse moi .. euh .. y'a pas de quoi

Lucie baissa les yeux .. bon .. ça c'est fait .. mais pourquoi il a hésiter ? Et puis , quand elle y repensa .. pourquoi un flocon ? La neige et les cauchemars n'ont rien a voir ? Elle secoua la tête , chassant cette pensée . Puis , elle leva les yeux vers la lune et une autre question lui vint .

- Papa .. qui est l'homme de la lune ?

Pitch fit un sourire sournois , jetant un regard vers le ciel . Il reporta son regard vers la jeune fille et prit la parole

- C'est un être malfaisant .. qui vit sur la lune .. c'est lui qui choisit les légendes MAIS , il fait plus de mal que de bien .. Il ma obligé à t'abandonner sous une menace .. et il a enlever les pouvoirs de Rumpelstillskin ..

- C'est horrible .. , murmura Lucie

- En effet .. et depuis .. nous nous cachons et j'ai essayer de te parler .. mais sans succès .. alors .. ne fais pas confiance à l'homme de la lune .. et à ceux qui sont de son coté ..

- D'accord .. , fit la jeune fille en hochant la tête

…

- Et tu dis que Pitch essaye de lui parler depuis 1 semaine ?

- Oui , et c'est Jamie qui m'a informé

Nord se mit à carreser nerveusement sa barbe blanche , sourcils froncés . Un coup se préparait , il le sentait .. dans sa bedaine . Si Pitch voulait lui parler et l'espionnait .. c'est que Rumpelstillskin compte se venger . Et définitivement . Surtout qu'ils ne peuvent absolument rien faire à part la surveiller .. Jessica secoua la tête et fit un pas en avant

- On ne peut pas les laissés faire !

- Mais l'homme de la lune à dit que-

- On s'en fiche de ce qu'à pu dire cet abruti Fée ! Pitch veut lui faire du mal et parlons même pas du brocoli ! Je ne laisserai personne la toucher , même si je dois subir le châtiment de Manny !

Les gardiens se regardèrent , ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir . Jack fit un sourire et prit une main discrète de Jessica et la fixa dans les yeux

- Je suis avec toi quoi qu'il en coute

- Jack , je sais que tu fais ça pour elle et pour Lucie , mais réfléchit 2 secondes : tu c'est contre qui tu agit ? On peut pas le désobéir , fit Bunny

- Oh t'inquiète ! Je l'ai déjà fait 2 fois , je peux recommencer ! Et puis , je lui doit rien à celui-là ! À part avoir arracher ma famille , il n'a rien fait ! S'exclama Jack trop sérieusement

- Il a quand même retirer les pouvoirs de Rumpel' ! Reprit le lapin de Pâques

- Et cela n'a servi à rien puisqu'il est de retour , et avec Pitch en plus de cela !

Un silence lourd s'installa aussitôt . Les gardiens s'entregardèrent , hésitant . Que faire ? Ils ne savaient plus quoi faire .. Nord soupira et lança un regard à Jessica

- Désolé ma chère .. mais ce sera sans moi .. je ne pas le faire .. on ne _doit_ pas le faire ..

- Ce sera la même camarade , renchérit Bunny

- Pardonnez moi .. , fit Fée en baisant la tête

Sab secoua la tête négativement et fit une moue . Jack et Jessica se regardèrent , avant de fronçer les sourcils . Ils s'écartèrent légèrement du groupe , restant côte à côte .

- Vous nous laissez tomber .. vous nous laissez tomber !

Les gardiens les fixèrent , ne sachant quoi dire . C'était presque une sorte de confirmation . Jack n'en revenait pas .

- Vous avez passez plus de 16 ans à nous aider et au moment où on peut faire quelque chose , vous vous dégonfler ! est-ce que vous savez ce que c'est de .. perdre son enfant ? De le voir grandir sans vous ? De le voir rire sans nous ? De la voir .. avec une autre famille .. vous vous rendez compte du mal que ça nous fait ? tout ça pour quelqu'un qui .. qui n'a fait que ..

Il perdit ses mots . Il poussa un soupir et se tourna dos aux gardiens . Aucun bruit ne se fit entendre . Aucune réaction de leurs part . Jessica soupira et prit le bras de Jack , gardant le regard plantés dans ceux de sa « famille » , qui eux les fixaient , le regard désolé

- ça ne sert à rien .. on devra s'en chargé ..

Jack garda les yeux fermés , poings serrés . Et ils disparurent .

…

Le soleil se leva à Burgess , la neige scintillant au soleil . Dans la maison Benett , des ronflements d'ours se faisait entendre . Jamie se trouvait là , dormant allongé , non , affalé sur le canapé , un filet de bave coulant . Il avait une jambe soulever par le dossier du canapé , l'autre pendouillant dans le vide accompagné de sa main gauche et avait son autre main plaqué contre son visage . Il se réveilla , les rayons de soleil traversant ses paupières . Il ouvrit un œil , puis deux . Et se releva doucement , très doucement . Il se leva , baillant et s'étirant . Il marcha , ses pieds trainant sur le sol et entra dans la cuisine . Il se trouva devant l'évier et leva la tête vers la fenêtre face à lui . Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent . Il vit un bout de corde fait de chaussettes pendouillant dépasser de la fenêtre .

- Lucie .. , souffla t-il

Il se retourna et courut aussitôt vers les escaliers , les dévalant avec agilité . Il se trouva devant la porte et l'ouvrit , le cœur battant fort . Personne .

- Oh non ..

Il courut vers la fenêtre et vit le bout de la corde sur le sol , ayant cédé . Pourquoi a t-elle fait ça ? Elle n'avait aucune raison ! Il réfléchissa .. ce n'était le genre de sa sœur de partir ainsi .. par la fenêtre en plus .. il se souvint de la soirée pyjama , de leurs confessions , … et de elle serrant ..

- Rumpelstillskin .. , grogna t-il

qu'avait-il encore dit ? Quelque chose de mauvais . Très mauvais . Enfin , pour eux .. et sans que Lucie ne s'en aperçoive .. puis , un flash apparut dans la rue . Jamie baissa les yeux et put voir deux silhouettes bien familière . Il fit un léger sourire et partit .

…

Jack et Jessica réapparurent dans une rue de Burgess . Jack leva les yeux vers le ciel , et ne vit que le soleil . Il soupira et tourna la tête vers Jessica . Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes , avant que Jack ne la prenne dans ses bras , l'adolescente plongeant son regard dans son sweat-shirt .

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Jack ..

L'esprit de l'hiver soupira , fermant les yeux

- Je ne sais pas ..

Puis , la porte de la maison devant laquelle ils se trouvaient s'ouvrit . Ils se séparèrent et virent Jamie , sortant presque affolé . Jessica fit un sourire et courut vers lui , sautant à son cou . Jamie ouvrit grand les yeux , tapotant son dos . Woh . Il aurait juré tenir Lucie dans ses bras . C'était presque .. troublant . Elle se sépara de lui , tendis que Jamie s'avança vers Jack , fronçant les sourcils . Jack serra les poings et fronça également les sourcils . Ils se trouvèrent face à face , sous le regard intrigué de Jessica .

- Je vais te tué ! quoi ? s'écrièrent-ils à l'unisson

- Tu as dit à Lucie qu'elle à été adopter ! commença Jack

- Oui mais euh .. tu .. tu t'est fait fais passé pour Jess Anderson ! ENCORE !

- Non ! Peut-être .. je .. oh et puis c'est en partie de ta faute !

- Ma faute ?

- STOP !

Ils se stoppèrent aussitôt , tournant la tête vers Jessica . Elle poussa un long soupir , se massant les tempes .

- Est-ce que vous vous entendez ? vous êtes censés êtres des meilleurs amis !

Ils soupirèrent et se trouvèrent dos à dos , bras croisés . La sorcière leva les bras au ciel , l'impression de se trouver devant deux grand gamins .

- Jamie .. je sais que .. tu essaye de la proteger et que tu t'en occupe depuis sa naissance .. je sais que .. que tu l'aime vraiment et que tu essaye de tenir ta promesse que tu as faite .. mais n'oublie pas que c'est notre enfant et … qu'on veut sa sécurité plus que tout ..

Jamie défronça les sourcils et soupira .

- Et toi Jack .. n'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresse .. tu lui fait confiance et il essaye de la proteger .. tu l'aimes .. mais lui aussi ..

Le visage de Jack se décontracta et ils décroissa les bras . Ils soupirèrent à l'unisson et se retournèrent , se faisant face . Ils se regardèrent yeux dans les yeux et se serrèrent la main , en signe de paix . Puis , petit à petit , un sourire s'empara de leurs lèvres

- Je te tuerai quand même , tu sais ça ?

- Ouaip ! Mais t'aura beaucoup de mal ! Répondit Jack

Ils rirent à l'unisson , Jessica plus que satisfaite . Jack tourna la tête vers celle-ci , le regard inquisiteur

- Comment tu as sût pour la promesse ?

- Tel que je te connais , t'aurai pas tenu 9 mois et puis , tu es prévenant et Jamie est la seule personne capable de te retenir assez longtemps

- Bonne déduction ! Fit Jamie en hochant la tête

- Hey ! J'aurai pu te gêler sur place !

- Mais ouai ! Fit Jamie en roulant les yeux au ciel

- Jamie ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent et tous les sourires s'estompèrent . Lucie se trouvait là , les fixants un par un de ses yeux bleus .

- Jess ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici avec mon frère ? Et ..

Son regard tourna vers Jessica ,qui elle garda du mieux qu'elle pouvait son calme . Lucie s'approcha , hochant la tête d'un air sûr tout en la pointant du doigt

- Toi .. je .. je me souviens de toi ! Tu ! … ma serrer dans les bras ?

- Euhm .. ouai .. euh .. c'était .. un reflexe ?

Jack se racla la gorge et fit un pas en avant , essayant d'aider Jessica du mieux qu'il pouvait ..

- Elle viens d'un autre pays et dans sa religion .. on dit bonjour .. en faisant des câlins !

- Des câlins ? En gros toutes les personnes que tu croises dans la rue tu leur fait des câlins ?

Les 2 esprits se lançèrent un regard avant de le reporter sur Lucie

- Ouai ! S'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson

Jamie se frappa son front avec sa paume , tendis que Jack et Jessica avaient des sourires forcés . L'adolescente en face d'eux secoua la tête , fixant Jessica . Lucie plissa les yeux , et fit un pas en avant

- Wah .. c'est fou comment .. comment tu me ressembles ..

Si Lucie n'avait pas les yeux bleus et n'avait pas la quasi totalité de ses cheveux repeints en blancs , on les auraient pris pour de vrais jumelles . Elle secoua la tête, et reporta son regard sur Jamie

- Tu les connais ? Tu connais .. Jess ? Dit-elle presque en rougissant

- Euh ..

Il tourna la tête vers eux puis vers sa soeur

- Mouais .. ce sont .. de vieux amis ..

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil, ne sachant pas vraiment de quoi penser .. Un silence plus que lourd s'installa , mais briser à tant par le jeune homme de 28 ans

- Bref .. , où tu étais passé ?

Lucie écarquilla les yeux , se passant une mains dans ses cheveux

- J'étais ..

Que dire ? Devait-elle l'avouer ? Il y a encore trop de questions dont les réponses sont encore un mystère .. elle secoua la tête , et leva les yeux

- Quelque part , acheva t-elle

- Quelque part ? Mais Lucie , je dois savoir !

- Oh mais je .. Rahhh ! je suis allé prendre l'air ça te va comme réponse ?!

Jamie se sachait quoi répliquer .. Lucie soupira , poings ferme

- Je vais me coucher .

Elle détourna le regard et rentra chez elle . Jamie se pinça l'arrête du nez , poussant un long soupir . Il releva les yeux vers les esprits, gardant son calme

- Vous voyez ! C'est ce que je supporte depuis plus de 5 jours !

Jack fit un sourire narquois et secoua la tête . Elle était têtue . Comme lui . C'était presque drôle à voir . Jamie soupira et leva les yeux vers les 2 immortels avant de voir le regard inquisiteur

- Qu'est ce que vous êtes venus faire ici ?

Le regard des deux esprits s'assombrirent

- - C'est .. les gardiens


	10. Chapter 10 : Légendes

Chapitre 10 : Légendes

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et posa sa tête sur la chambranle , fermant les yeux et soupirant. Elle se redressa et se tourna face à sa chambre . Mentir . Elle détestait ça . Mais elle devait le faire . Pour elle . Pour son père . Pour eux . Et pour Jamie . Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et poussa un cri de désespoir . Combien de temps devait-elle jouer la comédie ? Dans tous les cas , il ne la croirai pas . Pitch était immortel . Un esprit . Le Croque Mitaine . Jamie ne … elle fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux .. mais alors .. pourquoi il l'avait vu lors du dîner avec ses « parents » ? elle savait qu'il l'avait vu à la fênetre , il savait pas mentir .. Elle leva les yeux et se dirigea vers son bureau .

Elle s'asseya sur la chaise et ouvrit son livre . « _Mythes et Légendes_ » . Elle l'ouvrit et continua sa lecture . Elle tourna les pages une à une . Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle cherchait , mais elle cherchait . Rien . Rien qui pouvait l'aider . Elle soupira , referment violemment le livre et se leva . Que faire maintenant ? Elle rouvrit les yeux , une idée lui venant en tête . Elle prit son manteau gris et son bonnet avant de sortir de la chambre .

…

- Les .. les gardiens ? Vous êtes sûrs ?

Les 3 amis se trouvaient dans le jardin , évitant une quelconque visite de Lucie . Jessica avait raconté à Jamie l'épisode qu'ils avaient vécus quelques minutes plus tôt . Jamie n'en revenait toujours pas . Les gardiens . Ceux en qui il croyait depuis tout petit , les laisse tomber ? C'était à peine imaginable … il secoua la tête et croisa les bras

- Donc .. il ne restes plus que nous 3 ..

Jack aquiesca silencieusement , baissant les yeux . Jamie poussa un soupir , ses doigts pianotant sur son avant bras

- Bon , c'est bien beau tout ça , mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Jack se passa une main derrière sa nuque et réfléchissa . Ses yeux dévièrent sur le coté et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit Lucie sortir de la maison , enfilant sa paire de gants et partir vers la rue opposé .

- Jamie ..

Celui-ci se retourna , ainsi que Jessica . Jack soupira et fit un pas en avant , posant son bâton sur le sol

- J'y vais

Jessica le regarda s'éloigner , inquiéter . Jack fit plusieurs pas rapide et leva une main en l'air

- Lucie !

Celle-ci se retourna et fit un léger sourire . Jack la rejoigna , l'adolescente le fixa , continuant sa marche .

Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Jack

- Plus ou moins ..

Jack lui lança un regard inquisiteur , la jeune fille baissa les yeux , ses pas se faisant plus lents

- Jess .. est-ce … est-ce que tu crois .. aux esprits ?

Jack écarquilla les yeux et détourna le regard . Si c'était possible , il deviendrait encore plus pâle qu'il l'était déjà .

- Euh .. c'est que … pou-pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

Lucie leva les yeux vers lui et se stoppa

- Jess .. j'ai trouvé mon père

Jack se stoppa net , le cœur s'arrêtant . Quoi ? Non , c'est impossible .. il .. c'est lui qui … co-comment …

- Quoi ?

L'adolescente fronça les sourcils , une pensée lui venant en tête . Mais enfaite .. si Pitch est son père …

- Jess .. Pitch .. c'est lui mon père

Jack garda la bouche entre-ouverte et avait les yeux écarquillés . Oh le fumier ! Pensa t-il , lui voler sa fille ! Si il le croiserai ne serai-ce qu'une fois , il le tuerai ! Rien que la pensée du fait que son propre enfant pense que son père est quelqu'un d'autre .. lui serrait le cœur . Lucie garda les yeux planté dans les siens , le regard inquisiteur

- Alors .. pourquoi tu as voulu m'éloigner de lui ? Tu savais qui il était ?

Jack ouvrit et ferma la bouche , tel une carpe . Il baissa les yeux , ne sachant quoi répondre .

- Je .. il .. parce qu'il te veux du mal ..

- Mais Jess , c'est mon père ! Que veut tu qu'il m'arrive ?!

- Je .. Mais ..

Il secoua la tête et fronça les sourcils , se tournant face à elle , l'expression faciale la plus sérieuse et dûr qu'il pouvait faire

- Ce n'est pas ton père

Lucie fit un sourire et fit un léger rire , secouant la tête

- Quoi ? Dit-elle entre deux rires

Jack garda le regard ferme , gardant son regard planté dans le sien

- - Mais Jess ! Qu'est-ce que t'en sait ? Tu .. tu ne connais rien de ma vie ! Comment tu peux savoir si oui ou non c'est mon père ?

Jack baissa les yeux et soupira . Il ferma les yeux , poings ferme

- J'en sais rien … , murmura t-il

La jeune fille poussa un soupir avant de le contourner . Elle continua sa route avant que Jack se face volt face

- Mais je sais qui il est réellement

Lucie se stoppa net , restant sur place . Elle se retourna petit à petit , les yeux grands ouverts . Elle le fixa quelques secondes , ayant la tête haute

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement ?

- Je sais . Je sais que c'est le Croque Mitaine . Je sais qu'il est immortel . Et qu'il te veux du mal .

Lucie écarquilla les yeux , secouant la tête . Comment il savait ça ? Comment ? Tellement de pensés lui traversèrent l'esprit , qu'elle en eut mal au crâne . Elle fit un pas en avant mais se stoppa quand une voix retentis

- Jack !

Jack serra les dents et eut les yeux exorbités . Mais quel abruti ce Jamie ! Lucie fronça les sourcils et eut le regard inquisiteur

- Ah crotte .. euh je veux dire .. Jess ! viens !

Jack se frappa son front avec sa paume , marmonnant quelques plaintes . Il leva les yeux , et fit un pas en avant

- Je dois y aller .. on en reparlera ..

Il s'approcha sous le regard surpris de l'adolescente et fit d'une voix rassurante

- Fais attention

Il s'approcha et l'embrassa sur le front avant de partir vers le jardin du pavillon des Benett . Lucie rougissa soudainement , un léger sourire se dessinant sur son visage . Après quelques minutes elle se resaisisa . Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire déjà ? Ah oui . Elle secoua la tête et se retourna , accélérant le pas .

Centre ville , Burgess :

La ville était déserte . La plupart des boutiques étaient fermés à cause des intempéries récentes . Au final , Lucie se trouvait seul , à marcher dans les rues encore enneigés . Elle tourna la tête de tous cotés , cherchant . Elle ne se souvient plus vraiment du lieu .. elle soupira , et tourna la tête à gauche . Un sourire s'illumina sur son visage , quand elle vit de l'autre coté de la rue , une vieille boutique encore ouverte . « Bibliothèque » . Elle poussa un « yes ! » et traversa la rue , sans risques de se faire écraser . Elle se trouva devant et ouvrit la grande porte en bois . La clochette retentit dans la pièce , tendis que l'adolescente fit un pas en avant , faisant craquer le vieux parquet . Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond et vers les étagères , approchant du bureau

- Mr. Weasley ?

Elle s'avança , se trouvant face au bureau . Rien . Elle soupira et le contourna , traversant le rideau de perles qui se trouvait derrière . Elle s'avança et finit par entrer dans sa pièce privée . Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait enfaite dans une bibliothèque encore plus grande . Les murs entiers étaient enfaite des étagères remplis de livres de tous genres . Un homme se trouvait en haut d'une grande échelle , fouillant . Lucie s'approcha , d'abord émerveiller par l'immensité du lieu puis reprit ses esprits , mettant ses mains en porte voix

- Mr. Weasley !

Celui-ci se retourna et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres

- Tiens ! Mais qui vois-je ?

Il descendit de l'échelle et une fois sur le sol , reprit sa canne en bois

- Lucie .. heureux de vous revoir très chère

- Moi de même , répondit-elle

Le vieil homme fit un pas en avant , empoignant à deux mains sa canne presque planté au sol

- Que me vaut cette visite ?

- Je viens .. je viens chercher .. des réponses ..

Mr. Weasley fit un léger sourire et lui lança un regard inquisiteur

- Très bien et quel genre de questions te poses-tu ?

La jeune fille baissa les yeux et soupira

- Vous .. vous vous souvenez du livre que vous m'avez donner ?

- Ahh celui qui parle des légendes .. oui je me souviens de ce livre .. un de mes favoris ..

La jeune fille hocha la tête et poursuivit :

- Je l'ai feuilleter et … je n'ai rien trouvé à propos de ..

Elle se stoppa et leva les yeux vers lui

- Vous connaissez l'homme de la lune ?

Mr. Weasley fit un léger sourire et contourna Lucie , se dirigeant vers un coin de la bibliothèque , tout en lui parlant

- Ohh .. oui je connais cette histoire .. c'est une très vieille légende ..

Lucie se retourna , gardant un regard entendu sur lui . Le vieil homme sorti un vieux roman d'une étagère et le posa sur une table en bois qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce

- La légende raconte , que lorsque la Terre fut crée , les étoiles decidèrent de donner naissance à un astre . Un satellite . La lune . Mais ils avaient besoin d'un gardien . Quelque chose qui permettrait de proteger ces deux planètes . C'est ainsi que naquit , l'homme de la lune .

Il ouvrit le livre et tomba sur une page ou il y avait une image en noir et blanc , représentant la lune avec une ombre assise dessus . Une ombre peu reconnaisable . Lucie plissa les yeux , fixant le dessin

- L'homme de la lune avait plusieurs pouvoirs . Beaucoup trop de pouvoirs . Les siècles passèrent et les hommes évoluèrent . C'est alors qu'il eut une idée . Donner quelques uns de ses pouvoirs , pour pouvoir proteger la Terre et les humains . Les donner à des personnes qu'il désignerai , qui le méritait .. et il leur donna une deuxième chance , une deuxième vie ..

Il tourna la page , et un autre dessin se fit voir , en noir et blanc bien sûr . Il représentait une tombe , avec la lune qui brillait au dessus . On put voir une spirale venant de l'astre de la nuit descendre vers la tombe . Il y avait également un corps qui flottait par dessus , illuminer par la lueur . Lucie fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers le bibliothèquaire

- Il ramène les morts à la vie ?

- En temps qu'esprits , qu'immortels ! , corrigea Weasley

La jeune fille hocha la tête et baissa les yeux

- Il fit apparaître , Dame Nature et la Mort . Puis , les esprits des sentiments , des sensations , des émotions , des envies ..

- L'esprit de la peur … , murmura Lucie

- Oui par exemple , Le Croque Mitaine pour la peur , Cupidon pour l'amour , Perséphone pour la vengeance .. , en bien d'autres encore

- Certaines légendes et histoires on étaient crée par les humains .. , comme les dieux ou les personnages de contes ..

- Comme .. Circé ?

- Exactement !

- Rumpelstillskin …

- Egalement !

Lucie hocha la tête , comprenant mieux comment le monde fonctionnait ..

- Et il finit , par crée les Gardiens . Ce sont des esprits , destinés à protéger les enfants du monde entier .. , leur apportant rêves , espoirs , émerveillement , souvenirs et joie .

- Je ne connais aucune légende qui permet de protéger des enfants ..

- Ohh bien sûr que si . Tu les connais sûrement . Tu as déjà fêter Noël ? Pâques ? Tu as déjà fait des rêves ? Tu as perdus toutes tes dents de lait ?

Lucie baissa les yeux , un sourire se dessinant sur son visage

- Le Père Noël existe ? Le lapin de Pâques ? La Fée des dents ? Le Marchand de sable ? S'entousiasma l'adolescente

- Ce ne sont que des légendes ma chère …

Lucie baissa les yeux . Elle croyait désormais aux légendes , et savoir qu'ils existaient , c'était un rêve d'enfant qui se réalisait . Elle se racla la gorge , tendis que le vieil homme poursuivit

- Il continua ainsi , créant les esprits des saisons , les esprits des fêtes comme Halloween , les sorcières , … jusqu'à aujourd'hui .

Il tourna la page à nouveau et une autre image en noir et blanc se fit . S'était un rue , une simple rue avec des personnes qui se baladaient coloriés en noirs . Mais il y avait également d'autres personnes coloriés en blanc , presque transparant avec la lune qui était déssiné dans le ciel . Lucie entre-ouvrit la bouche , fixant le dessin . Mr Weasley fit un sourire , tendis que Lucie releva la tête et se redressa

- - Alors .. ce n'est pas un être maléfique ?

- Non , bien sûr que non .. c'est un être doux , compatissant et pacifique .. il cherche à proteger la Terre et ceux qui y vivent ..

la fille aux cheveux blancs baissa les yeux , rentrant dans une intense reflexion , tout en fixant l'image . Le vieil homme se redressa et referma le roman

- Mais bien entendu , ce ne sont que des histoires racontés aux enfants …

Lucie leva les yeux et hocha vivement la tête

- Oui bien sûr

Mr. Weasley lui fit un sourire , tendis que la jeune fille soupira

- Merci , dit-elle simplement

- Si tu as d'autres questions , n'hésite pas à venir me parler

- Je m'en souviendrai ..

Elle s'approcha et le serra dans ses bras , le vieil homme lui rendant son étreinte . Les livres ne mentaient pas . ne mentait pas . Alors pourquoi son père , qui est lui même un esprit , aurait menti ?


	11. Chapter 11 : Mensonges

**Salut ! alors voilà , je voulais tous vous remercier pour vos reviews qui me pousse à continuer d'avantage .. merci beaucoup ! ensuite , je poste aujourd'hui deux chapitres remplis de révélations , car la semaine prochaine, je ne pourrai pas en poster un . donc bonne lecture et merci !**

Chapitre 11 : Mensonges 

Elle marcha dans la rue , des questions se chamboulant dans sa tête . Son père .. son père lui aurait menti ? Mais pour quel raison ? Pourquoi mentir au sujet de … l'homme de la lune ? Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel . La nuit était tomber et la lune était là , l'illuminant de sa lueur chaleureuse . Elle se stoppa , les yeux rivé sur l'astre de la nuit , la bouche entre-ouverte .

- Qui .. qui est-tu exactement ? Pourquoi m'a t-il menti à ton sujet ? Tu es vraiment pacifique ou .. c'est les légendes elles-mêmes qui mentent ?

Mais comme à sa grande habitude , il ne répondit pas . Lucie soupira et fronça les sourcils . Repensant à quelque chose en particulier .. Jamie connaisait Pitch mais .. il n'est pas du tout comme il .. il l'avait décrit .. il a dit que son père était d'un immature planétaire et qu'il la même joie de vivre qu'elle .. mais … Pitch est .. sérieux et c'est le roi des cauchemars alors … ça n'avait plus aucun sens .. peut-être que Jamie mentait .. peut-être qu'il a inventé tout ça … que penser ? ..

et maintenant ? Doit-elle continuer à mener une double vie ? Aller au lycée , aller chez elle , voir son père , voir les immortels , voir Jess … Jess … elle savait se qu'elle ressentait pour lui au fond .. mais et lui ? Qu'en pensait-il ? Ils sont déjà devenues très proches .. c'était comme si .. comme si ils se connaisaient depuis longtemps … s'en était presque troublant .. mais .. en parlant de lui … co-comment il a put savoir pour .. pour les immortels ..

Pitch lui avait dit que seulement ceux qui croyaient en eux pouvait les voirs .. mais comme elle est une fille des immortels , elle peut les voir sans forcement croire en eux .. mais Jess .. croyait-il ? Comment l'a-t-il su ? Trop de questions . Beaucoup trop . Elle en avait mal au crane . Elle hurla . Oui . Elle voulait hurler . Donc elle hurla à pleine voix , sous le regard de la lune . Elle s'écroula à genoux , laissant sa tête tomber en arrière . Elle aurait voulu arrêter le temps , arrêter de penser , arrêter de se poser des questions sans cesse , de douter .

Elle se pencha en avant et frappa le sol enneigée avec ses poings . Elle ferma fermement les yeux , la respiration forte . Puis , elle un entendut un bruit . Comme un craquement . Elle rouvrit les yeux et fit un grand bond en arrière , tout en poussant un cri de stupeur. Du givre venait de se former sous ses poings . Elle se rapprocha , ses jambes glissant sur la neige et se mit par dessus les arabesques de givre .

Elle approcha une main hésitante et son doigts effleura la glace . Un filet bleu clair glacé suiva son doigt . On aurait dit de la magie . C'était magnifique . Et au fur et à mesure qu'elle passait doigt tout en observant le filet bleu , le givre se répendit . Ses yeux bleus devinrent d'une couleur glaçé brillant et ses cheveux devinrent entièrement blancs . Totalement .

Elle était fasciner par ce phénomène .. elle était complètement hypnotisé . Mais ce n'est que lorsque que le givre arriva à ses genoux qu'elle se redressa . Elle observa les dessins qui se dessinaient sur le sol , avant de faire un pas en arrière , observant ses mains . Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Comment elle à put .. Elle fronça les sourcils . Du givre … mais pourquoi de la neige ? Quel est le rapport ? Rien . Il n'y avait aucune explication . Elle allait avoir de la discution avec Pitch .

…

- Quoi ?! s'écrièrent Jessica et Jamie à l'unisson

Jack baissa les yeux , et croisa les bras , d'un air boudeur , tendis que ses autres amis le fixait

- Tu es sérieux Jack ? tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis !

- Jamie , je me rebelle déjà contre lui , je peux aller plus loin ..

- Au point de tout lui dire Jack ? Fit calmement Jessica

L'esprit de l'hiver ouvrit la bouche , mais rien n'en sortit . Il secoua la tête , les mains devant lui

- Alors , qu'est-ce qu'on venir faire ici ? Hein ? On ne peut rien faire ! On ne sait même pas où ils se cachent , et Lucie ne veut même plus parler à son propre frère !

- Mais toi , elle te parlera

Jack cessa de s'enerver et tourna la tête vers Jamie . Il lui lança un regard inquisiteur , tendis que lui croisa les bras et baissa les yeux vers le sol

- Elle te fais confiance , je l'ai bien remarqué .. et puis je pense qu'elle préféra se confier à toi plutôt qu'à son … « frère » ..

Jack le fixa quelques secondes , se rendant compte de sa déception et de .. sa tristesse .. Jack poussa un léger soupir et s'avança , le serrant dans ses bras . Jamie ouvrit grand ses bras , et le serra contre lui . Il n'avait pas fait ça depuis qu'il était enfant .. depuis qu'il à perdu sa fille …

- Merci Jamie … je sais que tu ne veux que son bonheur .. et je pourrai jamais assez te remercier … tu es vraiment mon meilleur ami …

Le jeune homme fit un sourire et le serra d'avantage contre lui .. même si cette fois … c'est lui le plus grand .. Jessica le fixa d'un regard attendris avant de les regarder étrangement

- Euh ouai .. mais tu vas lui dire quoi au final ?

Jamie se sépara de lui , le regard inquisiteur . Jack recula et soupira

- Je n'ai qu'à lui demander ce qu'elle sait … surtout que maintenant elle croit avoir trouvé son père .. , dit-il presque tristement

Jessica le regarda tristement , avant de s'approcher de lui

- Tout va s'arranger .. j'en suis sûr ..

Jack resta neutre , pas convaincu . Jessica soupira , pas vraiment aidé .

- « Mais je sais , je le sens .. Je sais que nous seront un jour tous les 3 réunis .. et notre douleur s'envolera comme un oiseau en liberté .. et nous seront heureux » … c'est ce que tu disais , n'est-ce pas ?

Jack leva les yeux vers elle , et hocha la tête . Il fit un sourire , plissant les yeux

- T'es la meilleure

Il la fixa , avant de prendre son bâton et de s'envoler , sous le regard légèrement inquiet de Jessica et Jamie ..

…

Elle se trouvait là . Dans la forêt de Burgess , à plusieurs de l'antre de Pitch , dans une grande clairière , dont l'herbe était recouverte d'une fine couche de neige pas encore piétiner , mais que Lucie se fit un plaisir de faire . Elle fit un sourire , se trouvant au centre du lieu . Le jour était levé et elle doit dire que 2 nuits sans dormir .. c'est fatiguant . Mais au moment actuel , elle s'en fichait . Elle se mit à réfléchir au phénomène qui s'était passé , ayant aborder à toutes les explications et théories possibles .. mais il y en avait pas beaucoup hélas .. mais seulement une la faisait douter .. elle , étant la fille de deux esprits .. pourrait .. avoir des pouvoirs ?

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres . C'était presque un rêve d'enfant, rêver pouvoir avoir des pouvoirs magiques … et alors .. si elle pouvait avoir un tel don .. qu'est-ce que ce serait comme .. pouvoirs ? Elle pensa donc au givre . Elle aimait , non , elle adoré le froid , l'hiver . Et ses cheveux devenaient blancs en cette période de l'année . Et si .. elle leva les yeux au ciel , étant au milieu de la clairière , les arbres nues l'entourant . Elle ferma les yeux , poings serrés et se consentra . Et si ça ne marchait pas ? Et si elle ne se faisait que des illusions ? Puis soudain , quelque chose de froid , de geler se posa sur son nez , la faisant frémir .

Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit un flocon de neige fondre sur sa peau .Puis , un autre et encore un autre , jusqu'à ce qu'il neige vraiment . Un sourire se colla sur son visage , tendis qu'un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres . Ça avait marché . Elle tournoya sur elle-même , les bras écartés de chaque coté et éclata un nouveau rire , la neige tombant en abondance .

- Comment tu as fait ça ?

Elle se stoppa brusquement et vit Jack , la regarder , un bâton en main . Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun mot n'en sortit . Elle était bloqué sur place , tendis que Jack la fixait , l'air incompris

- Tu .. tu peux pas faire ça .. y'a que moi qui ..

Il fit un pas en avant , jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne . Il secoua la tête et s'avança vers elle .

- Lucie , il faut que je te parle

- Oui, moi aussi …

Jack se stoppa à plusieurs mètre d'elle , quand il vit son regard sérieux . Lucie soupira et prit la parole

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos de Pitch ?

Jack la fixa quelques secondes dans les yeux avant de soupirer , la machoire sérré

- Je sais qui il est . Je sais qu'il est immortel .

Il s'avança d'un pas à chaque parole , son regard planté dans celui de l'adolescente

- Je sais que c'est un esprit et que les légendes existent .. je sais que c'est lui le Croque Mitaine et ..

Il se trouva face à elle , son visage à quelques centimètre du sien , son regard dur et sérieux

- Et je sais que ce n'est pas lui ton père

Lucie le fixa dans les yeux . Ses joues lui brulait le visage en voyant le sien à quelques centimètres de celui de Jack , mais elle était inquiète par rapport à ce qu'il lui a dit

- Co-comment tu sais tout ça ? demanda t-elle faisant un pas en arrière

Jack baissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils . Devait-il lui dire ? De toute façon il fallait une justification . Et dans tous les cas , il était dans le caca .

- Je sais tout ça parce que …

Il se stoppa et prit une inspiration . Il ne voulait pas revivre le même jour où Pitch avait tout raconté à Jessica .. il revoyait dans sa tête les émotions qui étaient passés à travers les yeux de la jeune fille … elle s'était senti trahi .. il ne voulait pas de ça .

- Je .. je n'ai pas été tout à fait honnête avec toi ..

Lucie le regarda curieusement , ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir ..

- Je .. je ne m'apelle pas Jess …

Lucie ouvrit grand les yeux , tendis que Jack se sentait affreusement mal . C'était plus dur qu'il le pensait .

- Mon vrai nom , c'est Jack . Je m'apelle Jack Frost ..

Lucie baissa les yeux et secoua la tête . Jack Frost .. où elle avait entendu ce nom … un flash la traversa . Elle lisait un livre . Son livre . Celui que Mr. Weasley lui avait donné .. ses propres paroles résonnèrent dans sa tête et vint lui révéler la vérité .. : « _Jack Frost .. personne qui peut controler le vent , peut gêler n'importe quoi , fait tomber la neige … dit comme l'hiver en personne . Il est décrit comme farceur , ayant une âme d'enfant … je l'aime bien lui _! » . elle secoua les yeux , gardant les yeux baisser vers le sol

- Mais Jack Frost est …

- Une légende ? Un esprit ? Un immortel ?

Lucie ouvrit la bouche , mais aucun mot n'en sortit .

- Je suis Jack Frost . L'esprit de l'hiver .

- Qu-quoi ? Non tu ne peux pas …

Et soudain , elle ouvrit les yeux face à la réalité . Ses cheveux blancs . Ses vêtements recouverts de glace . Ses pieds nues dans la neige . Ses yeux bleus glacés . Son .. elle baissa les yeux et vit un bâton dans ses mains . Jack vit son regard se virer sur son objet personnel et le leva , pour mieux lui montrer . Lucie écarquilla les yeux , quand elle vit le bâton se veiné dans bleu clair aveuglant . La jeune fille leva les yeux vers Jack , le regard presque déçu

- Tu m'a menti ..

- Oui mais .. je ..

Il empoigna ses deux mains , le regard dans le sien

- Mais je te jure que je te l'aurai dit si .. si je n'étais pas forcé à garder le secret .. pardonne moi ..

Il s'attendait à toute les réactions possibles . Qu'elle pleure , qu'elle se mette en colère , qu'elle lui crache un « je te deteste ! » en plein visage , mais jamais à celle là .. Lucie le regarda droit dans les yeux , et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres . Elle secoua la tête et le serra dans ses bras , enroulant ses bras autour de son cou . Jack garda les bras grands ouverts , ne sachant pas trop quoi penser ..

- Ce n'est pas grave ..

Un léger sourire soulagé se colla sur le visage de l'esprit de l'hiver

- Je veux quand même être avec toi …

Soudain , Jack écarquilla les yeux , sa respiration presque coupé

- être avec … Quoi ? Demanda t-il à la fois choqué et troublé

Lucie se sépara de lui , un sourire aux lèvres

- Laisse moi t'expliquer ..

Et en une fraction de seconde , elle colla ses lèvres sur les siennes . Lucie ferma les yeux et se rapprocha de lui , tendis que Jack garda les yeux exorbités , bloqué sur place . Puis , Lucie fronça les sourcils et se sépara quelque peu de lui , sous l'air toujours éberlué du pauvre Jack

- Ne .. ne te vexe pas mais .. quand .. quand je t'embrasse .. j'ai l'impression d'embrassé .. mon frère ?

Jack ne bougea pas , restant complètement bouleversé . Oh non . La pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver . C'est que sa propre fille tombe amoureuse de lui . C'était presque irréaliste . Mais quand le père en question semble avoir le même âge et la même immaturité que sa fille … les choses se compliquent forcement .. Jack reprit ses esprits et fit un pas en arrière , se secouant en continue sa tête

- Non .. non … , chuchota t-il

Lucie l'observa reculer , son sourire se dissipant petit à petit ,tendis que Jack leva les yeux vers elle

- Non tu ne peux pas .. , bégailla t-il

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? tu .. tu ne m'aimes pas ?

- Non , mais si , mais .. tu ne comprends pas , j'ai déjà-

- Jack !

Les deux adolescents se tournèrent et virent Jessica et Jamie arriver par les bois . La sorcière arriva en courant et sauta dans les bras de Jack , sous le regard incompris de Lucie . L'esprit de l'hiver se sépara d'elle et lui lança un regard inquisiteur

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- C'est Rumpelstillskin , il est là , on là vu .. il .. il nous a dit que Pitch ..

Elle soupira et le serra de nouveau

- J'ai cru qu'ils vous avait fait du mal ..

Lucie les regarda , ne comprenant pas bien .. elle aussi elle était immortel ? Alors qu'elle alla lui demander par elle même , son coeur se stoppa . Jessica venait de se sépara de Jack .. et de l'embrasser passionément . Lucie écarquilla les yeux et fit un pas en arrière , sa respiration presque coupé .

- Je vois ..

Jack et Jessica se séparèrent , et fixèrent la jeune fille , qui elle avait les larmes aux yeux

- alors c'est elle ? C'est quoi .. son truc ? Hein ? Tu peux me dire c'est quoi .. la différence ? Dit-elle presque énervé

Jack secoua la tête tendis que Lucie tourna la tête vers Jessica

- Et toi ? T'es qui au juste ? Toi aussi t'es un .. un esprit ? Dit-elle presque en hurlant

- Jack ! Tu lui as dit ! Fit Jamie

- Non ! Enfin .. peut-être ..

- Et toi ! Fit l'adolescente à son frère , tu savais tout ! Tu savais à propos de Je..Jack ! Et des immortels !

Aucun mot ne se fit entendre . Lucie recula , une larme coulant le long de son visage . Puis , une masse noire apparut derrière la jeune fille . L'esprit des cauchemars posa ses mains sur les épaules de Lucie , un sourire mauvais se dessinant sur son visage , tendis que Lucie tourna la tête sur le coté , sans pour autant le regarder .

- Et bien , je pense que les présentations son faites , et que je n'ai pas besoin de présenter ma fille ..

- Pitch ! hurla Jack , bouillonant de l'intérieur , je te jure que si je t'attrapes-

- Tu quoi , Frost ? Tu me congèles sur place ? Désolé de te décevoir , mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourrais te faire subir le même châtiment ..

Lucie ferma les yeux , une autre larme dévalant sa joue . Jamie fit un pas en avant , poings serrés

- Je te jure que si tu lui fait du mal-

- Jamie ! Tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu !

- Tu veux dire depuis que toi et Circé avaient essayé de me trancher la gorge ?

- .. ouai c'est un peu près ça , fit Pitch un sourire las sur le visage

- Tu .. tu as essayé de le tuer ? Demanda Lucie d'une voix coupé à Pitch

- Euh .. c'est un peu compliqué …

Lucie baissa les yeux , ne sachant plus du tout de quoi penser . Pitch soupira et tourna la tête en arrière

- On en reparlera ..

- Non ! Parce que vous vous ne vous reverez plus ! C'est fini Pitch ! S'écria Jack

- Ce n'est pas à toi de décidez de ce que je peux ou pas faire Jack ! S'écria soudainement Lucie , poings ferme et sourcils froncés

Le visage de Jack se décontracta , tendis que Lucie le fusillait du regard

- C'est ma vie ! ok ?! Tu ne sais rien de moi ! On ne se connait pas !

- Je te connais bien plus de que ce que tu penses

- Ah oui ?! Et comment , je peux savoir ?! Tu es qui au juste pour me dire ça ?

- Je-

Il ne prononça aucune parole . Il ne devait pas lui dire . Elle ne le croirait pas . Pitch l'en lui dissuadrait . Il souffrirai trop . Jessica souffrirai trop . Lucie secoua la tête , une perle salée coulant sur son visage

- Je m'en doutais …

Elle se retourna et rejoignit Pitch , qui lui fit un sourire victorieux . Ils s'avançèrent vers les arbres , jusqu'à se que Jamie n'intervienne

- Lucie , je t'en supplie

la jeune fille se retourna , fixant son frère dans les yeux . Jamie fit un pas en avant , le regard à la fois inquisiteur et suppliant

- Où .. où est-ce que tu vas ? Tu pars avec lui ?

- Lui , c'est mon père

- Lucie .. tu t'en vas avec lui alors que .. j'ai passé ma vie à t'élever ? Je n'ai fait que .. que te protéger

- Mais de quoi ? Demanda pour la ennième fois la jeune fille presque exaspéré

- De lui , avoua Jamie , tu te souviens de ce que t'avais dit à propos de tes parents .. et bah .. ce n'est pas lui ton père , au contraire , il te veut du mal

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous contre lui à la fin !

Pitch hocha la tête d'un air boudeur , sous le regard de tueur que lui lança Jack .

- Je t'en supplie .. , viens avec moi , rentrons à la maison ..

Lucie ouvrit la bouche , hésitante . Que devait-elle faire ? Elle été partagé en deux . Entre deux mondes . Entre deux sentiments . Entre deux choix . Tout était si dur , si difficile .


	12. Chapter 12 : Révélation

Chapitre 12 : Révélation

- Je t'en supplie .. , viens avec moi , rentrons à la maison ..

Lucie ouvrit la bouche , hésitante . Que devait-elle faire ? Elle été partagé en deux . Entre deux mondes . Entre deux sentiments . Entre deux choix . Tout était si dur , si difficile . Elle baissa les yeux et soupira . Puis soudain , Pitch fut frapper à la nuque et tomba au sol , presque assomé .

Jack leva les yeux et vit Bunny sortir de nulle part , qui rattrapa son boomerang qu'il avait lançer quelques secondes plus tôt .

- Bunny ! S'éxclama Jessica

- Aouch !

Nord venait de tomber à plat ventre , sabres en mains , ayant sauter d'une branche d'arbre

- Nord ! Fit Jamie

Puis , arriva par le ciel un petit nuage en sable d'or avec dessus Sab , avec Fée qui voletait à coté . Ils atterirent sur le sol , un sourire aux lèvres

- Sab ! Fée ! Fit Jack

- Content de vous voir les gars ! Fit Bunny

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Je pensais que vous-

- Oui mais .. on a réaliser que c'était plus important .. et on ne laisse pas tomber sa famille , n'est-ce pas ? Fit Nord

- Ouai et 16 ans de recherches pour rien ça crains ! Lâcha Bunny

- Bunny ! Fit Fée

- Bah quoi ? C'est vrai !

Jack roula les yeux au ciel , soulagé .

- Papa ! S'écria Lucie avant de s'abaisser et d'aider Pitch

- Euh .. je rêve où je l'ai entendu dire que c'est son père ? Demanda Bunny , pointant son boomerang vers l'adolescente

- Euh ouai … t'a louper un chapitre , fit Jamie

Lucie était à genoux , tendis que Pitch se releva petit à petit . Elle leva les yeux , et fixa chaque personne présente . Un grand homme à la barbe blanche et aux vêtements russes . Un lapin de presque deux mètres , tenant des boomerangs . Un petit bonhomme rond entièrement en or et fait de sable . Et une femme mi-humaine , mi-colibri . La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux . Toutes ses personnes lui rapellait quelque chose .. elle ouvrit grand les yeux et les leva vers eux .

- Les Gardiens ..

ceux-ci levèrent les yeux vers elle , la fixant . Elle se tourna en arrière , le regard inquisiteur . Pitch la fixa et hocha la tête

- En effet ..

Lucie baissa les yeux et secoua la tête , faisant un pas en arrière

- Mais .. mais je pensais que les gardiens étaient des protecteurs .. ils protègent les enfants …

Elle leva les yeux vers Pitch et fronça les sourcils .

- Ils me protégaient de toi …

Elle serra les dents quand elle vit son sourire machiavélique . Elle un pas en arrière , poings sérrés

- Tu n'es pas mon père !

- Et bien ! Tu en as pris du temps ! Franchement , tu vois ne serai-ce qu'une seule resemblance ?

La jeune fille recula , mais soudain , quelque chose arriva par la forêt . Rumpelstillskin . Il s'avança aux cotés de Pitch , mains dans le dos .

- Toi aussi .. toi aussi tu étais dans le coup .. je .. je te faisais confiance !

- La prochaine fois , lis bien ce qu'il y a d'écrit dans ton fichu bouquin ! Parce que d'après la légende , Rumpelstillskin est un marchandeur , tricheur , voleur , malhonnête et mesquin , qui vole la vie des gens en les détruisants …

La respiration de la jeune fille se faisait forte . Elle sentit un malaise l'envahir . Elle se sentait trahit. Elle ne savait plus sur qui compter ou qui écouter .. elle était abondonner .. dans tous les sens du terme . Tous le monde lui mentait . Elle en savait plus quoi penser . Tous ses efforts , à chercher ses parents pour rien . Si ce n'est pas lui … qui est son père ? Qui sont ses parents ? Est-ce des mortels ? Alors si c'est le cas , pourquoi a t-elle de tels pouvoirs ?

Plus elle recula , plus elle se trouva au centre de la clairière . Elle se trouva au milieu qui sépara deux clans bien distints . Elle était perdu . Elle baissa les yeux , une larme coulant sur sa joue . Elle se laissa tomber à terre , recroquevillé sur elle-même . Rumpelstillskin fit un sourire victorieux et fit un pas en avant , sous le regard décomposé de Jack et Jessica ..

- Et bien ! Voilà qui m'étonne ! Vous ? Les gardiens ? Osez défiez l'homme de la lune ? Cela me surprend grandement !

Son sourire narquois disparut , laissant place à un regard dur .

- Et bien vous avez fait tout cela pour rien ! Parce que nous avons gagné ! Niah ah ah !

- Tu n'as pas gagné ! s'écria Jessica , nous sommes toujours ici , et tant que nous serons là , je ne te laisserai pas lui faire du mal !

- gagné quoi ? Fit une petite voix

Rumpelstillskin tourna la tête , observant Lucie , qui elle , le fixait d'un regard neutre et vide . L'être verdatre s'approcha d'elle , et lui murmura :

- Toi ma chère .. cela fait plus de 20 ans , que je me bats pour avoir l'enfant de ces deux idiots ! dit-il en hurlant et en pointant du doigt Jessica et Jack

Lucie tourna la tête et les fixa . Les deux amants savançèrent d'un petit pas , observant Lucie avec un regard triste et douloureux . Soudain , l'adolescente écarquilla les yeux . Des flashs . Oui , des flashs lui vint en tête . Des paroles . Celles de toutes les personnes qui l'ont aidés . Les siennes résonnèrent dans sa tête , laissant un voile s'emparer des ses yeux .

« _Ton père est d'un immature incroyable . J'ai jamais vu ça .. » _

_« Et bien .. il a notre âge .. »_

_« tu lui ressemble .. tu as son coté farceur .. trop farceur »_

_« Il … a .. les mêmes yeux que moi , mais exactement les mêmes .. il est grand .. à peu près 1,75 m … il à la peau pâle .. mais alors , cadavérique ! Et .. il a .. les cheveux blancs ? »_

_« il est exactement comme toi ! Il a les yeux bleus , les cheveux blancs , à la peau d'un mort .. c'est toi tout craché ! Enfin .. en garçon »_

_« Et ta mère … tu lui ressemble tellement …» _

_« Wah .. c'est fou comment .. comment tu me ressembles .. on dirait des jumelles .. »_

_« Ce sont les meilleurs personnes que j'ai rencontrés .. » _

_« Jamie ? Tu les connais ? Tu connais .. Jess ? »_

_« Mouais .. ce sont .. de vieux amis .. » _

_« Je sais qui il est . Je sais qu'il est immortel .Je sais que c'est un esprit et que les légendes existent .. je sais que c'est lui le Croque Mitaine et .. Et je sais que ce n'est pas lui ton père » _

_« Je suis Jack Frost . L'esprit de l'hiver . » _

_« Du givre ? Mais c'est quoi le rapport entre le froid et les cauchemars ? » _

_« Comment tu as fait ça ? Tu .. tu peux pas faire ça .. y'a que moi qui .. »_

_,_

_«et puis , y'avait notre « patron » , si tu veux , qui nous à en quelques sortes obliger à le faire ..»_

_«Mais je te jure que je te l'aurai dit si .. si je n'étais pas forcé à garder le secret ..»_

_«Tiens .. je devais te le donner lors de ton 6ème anniversaire mais .. je n'en avais pas le courage … joyeux anniversaire Lucie .. c'est pas pour rien 16 ans ! »_

_« un collier avec comme pendentif un flocon , et une boite à musique » _

_«Ce n'est pas de ma part .. »_

_«Si nous avons fait ça , c'était pour te protéger .. tu es en danger et risqué ta vie était insuportable .. » _

_«Ils .. ils me protegaient de toi ! » _

_«Tu sais Lucie .. tu me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un ..comment elle s'apelle déjà .. Jessica ! Oui c'est ça .. tu ressemble comme de gouttes d'eau à elle quand elle avait 16 ans .. je me demande ce qu'elle est devenu .. » _

_« Et toi ? T'es qui au juste ? Toi aussi t'es un .. un esprit ? » _

_« Jessica , qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » _

_« Née par l'hiver lui même . D'après la légende , le temps d'hiver peut varier aux fonctions de ses émotions . Mais cela est plutôt dédier à son créateur , J.F . Décrit comme farceuse , possédant des descriptions physique variable » _

_«La dernière fois que je t'ai vu , c'était quand nous t'avions laisser dans ce panier en osier .. moi et ta mère » _

_«La fille de l'hiver .. » _

Puis , tout se bloqua dans sa mémoire . Elle se releva , la tête baissé et les jambes tremblantes . Tous le monde la regardait , tendis que sa respiration se faisait affreusement forte . Puis , son regard remplis de larmes se leva vers Jack et Jessica , tendis qu'eux ne savaient quoi penser . Il venait de craché le morceau .. ils étaient dans le caca . Mais leurs coeurs se stoppèrent aussitôt et leurs lèvres tremblèrent , quand Lucie s'avança et murmura d'une voix enroué :

- Maman .. papa ..

- Oh oh .. , murmura Nord

Lucie éclata un sanglot et se mit à courir vers eux , mais quand elle se trouva à plusieurs mètres , elle trébucha . Elle tourna la tête et vit un filet de sable noir entourer sa cheville . Elle se débata mais quand elle le fit , des tentacules de sable noir l'entourèrent et la soulevèrent à quelques mètres du sol

- Lucie ! s'écria Jack

Tous les gardiens se firent en position défensive , tendis que Pitch riait aux éclats . Rumpelstillskin fit un pas en arrière , tendis que Jack lui lança un jet de glace , qu'il éviter de justesse . Il se tourna et fix l'arbre gelé qui avait subit l'attaque . Il se tourna face à eux et secoua son doigt de droite à gauche

- T-t-t-t-t … je ne ferai pas ça si j'étais vous

Puis , Lucie lâcha un hurlement strident quand les tentacules noirs resserèrent leur emprise sur elle , l'étouffant presque . Jack serra les dents , impuissant , ainsi que Jessica , Jamie et ses amis .

- Relache la !

- Sinon , Quoi ? fit Pitch déterminé

Aucun mot son ne se fit entendre sauf le cri insoutenable de la jeune fille .

- Laisse moi sale ordure ! Lâcha t-elle

Pitch leva les yeux au ciel et fit un léger mouvement de main . Le sable obéit et on put entendre une côte de la jeune fille craquer , laissant étouffé un cri de douleur à l'adolescente . Se fut de trop . Jessica fit un pas énergique en avant , fixant Rumpelstillskin , sourcils froncés

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça ?

- J'pense qu'il se sent seul dans son trou miteux , fit Bunny au coin

Un sourire mauvais s'empara de ses lèvres , tendis que Lucie redescendait petit à petit sur terre , toujours sous l'emprise de Pitch .

- Pourquoi je fais tout ça ?

Un silence s'installa tendis que l'être maléfique s'approcha de la jeune fille , presque inconsciente .

- Vois-tu ma chère Merlinda … , qui détient les pouvoirs les plus puissants ?

Elle serra les poings , et eut la tête haute

- Moi

- Mmhh , mmhh .. et que ce passe t-il si on mélange les pouvoirs du plus grand sorcier du monde avec ceux de la glace et de l'hiver ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu essaye de dire ? Fit Jack poings serrés

- Si je fais tout ça , se n'est pour avoir de la compagnie .. c'est pour pouvoir avoir les pouvoirs les plus puissants du monde !

Leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent mais à peine ont-ils pu faire un geste , que Rumpelstillskin se tourna vers Lucie , tendis ses mains vers elle vers , et comme un mirage , une fumée de couleur blanche sortit de son corps , entrant dans celui de l'être maléfique . Tout deux semblaient en trance , sauf quand l'adolescente hurla à pleine voix , sous les regards impuissants des gardiens .

- NON ! hurla Jack , Jessica et Jamie à l'unisson

Jamais elle avait ressentie une tel douleur . C'était comme si on lui arrachait son coeur à pleines dents . Elle avait une côte cassé , était presque étouffé et en plus de cela , il fallait qu'on la fasse souffrir d'avantage . C'était insoutenable . À cet instant , elle aurait tout donner pour que ça s'arrête . Pour que tout s'arrête . Puis , Rumpelstillskin fit un grand pas en arrière , ayant absorber tout son escence . Les tentacules lachèrent la jeune fille au sol , tendis que celle-ci perdit connaissance .

Jack et Jessica se mirent à courir vers elle , sous le regard méfiant de Pitch . Jack prit l'adolescente dans ses bras , sa tête tombant en arrière . Ses cheveux blancs devienrent tout à coup brun à partir de la racine et sa peau pâle devint rosé .

- Oh non .. , murmura Jessica , à l'opposé de Jack

Les gardiens les rejoignirent , accompagné de Jamie , qui se précipita vers le corps de Lucie .

- Lucie ! Réveille toi !

- Et bien ..

tous les regards se tournèrent , et virent Rumpelstillskin . Plus puissant que jamais . Pitch était aux cotés de son allié , un sourire victorieux aux lèvres

- C'est dommage .. Vous auriez pu être une famille heureuse , surtout qu'elle vient de comprendre !

Jack semblait bouilloner de l'intérieur , tendis que Rumpelstillskin riait aux éclats . Il était remplis de pouvoirs . Et aucun marché ne pouvait l'arrêter . Il allait pouvoir en finir .

Et définitivement .


	13. Chapter 13 : Rêve

Chapitre 13 : Rêve

Puissant . Il était puissant . À l'époque où il avait encore ses pouvoirs , il obtenait ce qu'il voulait en obtenant des contrats . Des marchés auquel il y avait toujours un prix . Et il gagnait toujours . Maintenant , il a tout ce qu'il voulait . Les plus grands pouvoirs du monde . Et désormais , il pouvait détruire les gardiens . Il sentait son corps enivré de pouvoirs , d'énergie . Il ouvrit grand ses yeux , une sorte de aura verte autour de lui . Il observa ses mains , un sourire mauvais aux lèvres . Cette sensation qu'il ressentait était tellement bonne qu'il aurait donner sa vie pour ressentir cela . Il tourna la tête , et vit Pitch le rejoindre , un sourire victorieux collé au visage .

- Alors ?

- Tout s'est déroulé comme prévu .. tu vas pouvoir les vaincre sans mal …

- Mais ? Fit Pitch , sentant un soupçon de doute dans la voix de son allié

Rumpelstillskin eut la tête haute , le regard sérieux

- Je veux faire un léger changement dans le plan ..

Pitch garda le regard inquisiteur .

- Je voudrais garder la fille en vie

- Hein ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Pitch , fronçant les sourcils

- Je .. je me suis beaucoup attaché à elle

Pitch continua de le fixer , tendis que Rumpelstillskin tourna la tête vers les gardiens , qui eux se trouvaient autour de Lucie , inconsciente .

- Et bien ..

Leurs regards dévièrent dans sa direction , tendis que celui-ci eut un sourire las , montrant en valeur sa puissance .

- C'est dommage .. Vous auriez pu être une famille heureuse , surtout qu'elle vient de comprendre !

Jack fronça les sourcils , semblant bouillonner de l'intérieur , et se releva petit à petit , resserrant d'avantage son bâton dans sa main droite .

- Jack .. , fit Nord sentant la colère de l'adolescent monter

l'esprit de l'hiver poussa soudainement un hurlement de rage et donna un geste brusque , lançant un jet de glace vers les 2 alliés tout en courant vers eux . Rumpelstillskin leva juste une main et une sorte de bouclier vert apparut devant lui , pulvérisant l'attaque de Jack . Jack s'approcha d'avantage et essaya de l'attaquer avec son bâton , tel une épée . L'être verdâtre esquiva ses attaques tellement facilement , que ça rendait Jack encore plus fou . Les deux alliés disparurent . Jack tourna la tête de tous les cotés , les cherchant de vue , tendis que les gardiens se mirent en position défensive . Rumpelstillskin et Pitch réapparurent plus loin , à l'autre bout de la clairière . Jessica s'approcha de Jamie et fit :

- Jamie , prend Lucie avec toi et amène là dans un lieu sûr , fais vite !

Le jeune homme aquiesca et prit Lucie dans ses bras , l'emmenait à l'autre bout de la clairière . Rumpelstillskin leva les bras au ciel et soudain des centaines de créatures apparurent . Ce n'était pas comme des cauchemars . Des bêtes de tous genres . Une était faite de feu , une autre de glace , l'un était tout visqueux et se confondait comme du goudron fondu , un autre était de plantes , un autre de sable et ainsi de suite jusqu'à former toute une armée de monstres ressemblant à tout et à n'importe quoi .

Et en plus de cela , Pitch rajouta ses cauchemars . Donc cela faisait 6 contre 1 000 . ouai , pour une fois c'est Pitch et Rumpelstillskin qui faisait les choses pas très équitablement . Les gardiens écarquillèrent les yeux , et se retrouvèrent tous dos à dos .

- Si vous avez un plan , c'est maintenant ! Fit Jessica

- Euh .. je .. le plan .. , bafouilla Nord sabres en mains et tournant la tête de droite à gauche , Oh et puis zut ! A L'ATTAQUE !

- J'adore ce plan ! S'écria Bunny avant de lancer ses boomerangs

Ils poussèrent des cris de guerre , avant de partir à l'attaque . Nord se mit à attaquer des bêtes qui étaient en plantes avec ses sabres , Bunny se chargea avec ses fidèles boomerangs de ceux en glace , Fée ceux ressemblant à des loups , Sab s'occupa des cauchemars , Jack se débarrassa du mieux que possible ceux en feu et Jessica celui tout visqueux . Ouai . Ils étaient pas sorti d'affaires . Pitch leva une main et un fauteuil fait de sable noir apparut .

Il fit un léger sourire et s'asseya dessus, l'air de regarder un film en toute gaieté . Rumpel' fit un léger sourire face à son chef d'œuvre et leva les yeux vers le ciel . Puis soudain, des nuages noirs comme les ténèbres apparurent dans le ciel , cachant la totalité du ciel illuminé par le soleil . Désormais , on aurait juré qu'il faisait nuit à cause de cela . Jack lançait sans arrêt ses attaques de glaces contre les créatures en eux , qui à chaque fois s'évaporaient tel de la buée . Il s'essuya le front , avant de lancer une autre attaque .

- Bon dieu , ils sont partout !

- Je te le fais pas dire !

Il se débarrassa d'une autre bête avant de tourner la tête et de voir Jessica s'occuper des trucs gluants . Ces choses noires fondaient sur le sol tel du goudron . Elle recula un bon coup et lança une attaque sur la créature , qui disparut . Elle recula avant de tomber sur un autre monstre . Elle se retourna brutalement , la fatigue commençant à s'emparer d'elle et l'attaqua plus faiblement cette fois . Elle fit un pas en arrière , mais elle sentit quelque chose . Elle se retourna vivement et put constater qu'elle venait de marcher dans un d'entre eux .

- Oh mince ..

Mais quand elle voulut retirer son pied , elle remarqua qu'il était collé . Elle écarquilla les yeux , se débattant . Elle serra les dents , mais soudain , la chose visqueuse grimpa sur sa jambe , l'enfouissant dans la bête .

- Oh non .. non non non !

Elle tendis ses mains et l'attaqua avec ses de la magie mauve . Le liquide se stoppa comme si on l'avait mit en pause . Puis , elle se remit à grimper comme si son attaque n'avait effet de quelques secondes . Elle lâcha un juron , ne cessant de l'attaquer

- Lâche moi !

Jack repoussa pour la millième fois un monstre de feu et recula un bon coup . Il tourna la tête et écarquilla les yeux , quand il vit Jessica dans un sacré pétrin .

- Jessica !

Il repoussa une dernière bête avant de se mettre à courir vers elle . Alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle , il tomba à terre , retenue par un monstre enflammé . Il se retourna , se trouvant sur le dos et écarquilla les yeux quand la bête rugit juste devant nez . Il serra les dents quand la chose lui lança un jet de flammes , mais heureusement il tourna la tête sur le coté . Le monstre refit de même de l'autre coté, mais Jack tourna la tête du coté opposé .

Le monstre poussa un autre rugissement , tendis que Jack leva la tête et put voir Jessica toujours en difficultés . Il fronça les sourcils et tendis son bras , son bâton ayant rouler sur le coté . Ses doigts l'effleura , mais le monstre par dessus lui posa une de ses mains sur son torse . Il poussa un hurlement de douleur , de la vapeur s'élevant dans les airs et son sweat-shirt commençant à se trouer par l'embrasement .

Il serra les dents et ferma fermement les yeux , contenant du mieux qu'il pouvait son cri , tendis que la créature semblait sourire sadiquement . Il prit une grande inspiration et tendis d'avantage son bras . Puis , il l'empoigna . Un sourire se dessina et il tourna la tête vers son ennemie

- Sayonara mon pote !

Il fronça les sourcils et donna un coup de bâton , l'envoyant en fumée par un jet de glace . Il se releva , se tenant l'avant-bras , son sweat-shirt à moitié carbonisé . Il reprit ses esprits et vit Jessica englouti jusqu'à la taille , impuissante . Il fronça les sourcils et se remit à courir vers elle . La jeune fille se débâta , et se stoppa quand elle vit une paire de yeux rouges apparaître dans la gelée . La bête se souleva et apparut devant elle , tout en étant presque englouti . La bête ouvrit grand sa gueule et poussa un hurlement .

Elle ferma les yeux . Puis plus rien . Elle venait d'entendre une sorte de craquement . Comme de la glace qui se casse . Elle rouvrit les yeux et les écarquilla quand elle vit le monstre congelé , dans la même position , la gueule grande ouverte . Elle poussa un gémissement quand elle aperçut que elle aussi , elle était congelé en dessous de la taille .

- Besoin d'un héro ? Fit Jack s'appuyant sur son bâton

- J'ai plus besoin d'un marteau-piqueur au moment actuel , dit-elle en croisant les bras

Jack roula les yeux au ciel et s'approcha d'elle . Il leva son bateau et secoua la tête

- Attention !

L'adolescente n'eut le temps de fermer les yeux , que Jack frappa la glace et que celle ci explosa en mille morceaux . Jessica tomba aussitôt et atterrit dans les bras de son bien aimé . Elle le fixa dans les yeux et lui fit un sourire

- Quoique en fait j'aimerai bien en avoir un …

Jack lui répondit par un sourire charmeur mais ils furent vite tirer de leurs pensés quand ils entendirent les gardiens avoir des difficultés . Jack leva les yeux et n'eut le temps de voir quelque chose qu'une boule de plumes multicolores lui tomba dessus . Il se trouva à terre avec Fée à moitié écrouler sur lui . Elle se massa le haut du crane , et se releva avec l'aide de la sorcière .

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui merci .. mais on a beau les détruire , ils réapparaissent encore plus nombreux , dit-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix

- Il est trop puissant .. , murmura Jessica

Jack serra les dents et observa le combat qui s'enchaînait . C'était presque horrible . Jack fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête

- Le seul moyen de stopper tous ça , c'est de détruire la source

-Rumpelstillskin , conclut Fée

- En effet . Alors il faut- Où il est ?

Ils tournèrent leurs têtes, mais ne virent que Pitch , sirotant sa limonade . Jack se mit à grogner et s'envola dans le ciel . Une fois assez haut , Il descendit en piquet vers le maître des cauchemars . Pitch leva les yeux et put esquiver à tant , avant que Jack ne détruise son fauteuil . L'esprit de la peur fit un roulé boulé à terre et se releva , faisant apparaître sa faux géante . Il se retourna et la brandit mais fut intercepter par un coup de Jack .

Il tournèrent sur eux-mêmes tout en se lançant des attaques . Pitch leva sa faux en l'air , mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique se soit , Jack lui lança un jet de glace en pleine tête , le faisant basculer en arrière . Sa faux disparut , et avant qu'il puisse tomber , Jack s'approcha , gela ses jambes , et lui attrapa le col . Ils se regardèrent , se fusillant du regard . Pitch fit un léger sourire , ses pieds congelés

- On dirait que t'as réussi à me cerner , Frost ..

- Pour une fois , je n'ai pas envie de jouer Black , alors écoute moi bien : Où est-il ?

- Et le mot magique ?

- Où . Est . -il ?! S'écria t-il en resserrant son emprise sur sa gorge

Pitch serra les dents , essayant de cacher sa douleur et souffla .

- A ton avis ? Dit-il avec un sourire au coin

Jack le fixa avant d'écarquillé les yeux

- Lucie …

Il laissa échapper un grognement avant de lâcher le col du roi des cauchemars . Il se retourna et s'approcher de Jessica et Fée , s'attaquant à quelques monstres . Pitch le regarda s'éloigner , bloquer sur terre

- Et moi alors !

L'esprit de l'hiver abatta quelques monstres avant de se dirigea vers la sorcière

- Jessica !

- Quoi ?! Dit-elle en envoyant une autre boule de feu

- Il faut partir ! Et vite !

- Euh avec plaisir , mais où ?!

Ils esquivèrent à temps une attaque de la créature feu , avant de se retrouver dos à dos , armes en mains

- Au lac !

…

Jamie courait du mieux qu'il pouvait à travers la foret , avec Lucie dans les bras , et dans la neige . Ouai , il était en galère . Puis , quand il n'entendit plus les coups et les attaques de guerre , il ralentit , presque essoufflé . Puis , après quelques minutes de marche , Il arriva devant un grand lac , non loin de sa maison . Il soupira et cala la tête de sa sœur contre un arbre et s'asseya à coté d'elle . Il leva les yeux et observa avec inquiétude les nuages noirs qui tournaient toujours dans le ciel . Il soupira et tourna la tête vers sa sœur , toujours inconsciente

- Tout est de ma faute .. , murmura t-il , si je t'avais tout avoué .. rien de tout ça ne serai passé .. je devais te protéger .. mais j'ai échouer ..

Il resta là , à la regarder , les yeux brillants

- Pardonne moi …

- Comme c'est touchant ..

Jamie se releva aussitôt , et vit Rumpelstillskin .Il fronça les sourcils et serra les dents , poings ferme .

- Tu étais pas censé être là-bas ?

- Et toi tu étais pas censé la protéger ? Niah ah ah ah ! Suis-je méchant !

Jamie ne fit que faire grincer les dents , avant de reculer , se trouvant devant Lucie .

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux le brocoli ?

- Arrêtez avec vos surnoms de légumes verts ! s'énerva le petit bossu

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez . Jamie n'avez pas perdu son sérieux , le foudroyant du regard

- Je répète , qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Tu as tout ce que tu veux maintenant !

- Oui certes .. mais si je suis ici , c'est pour elle , dit-il en pointant du doigt la brune

Jamie tourna la tête , avant de réaliser qu'il parlait d'elle . Son cœur s'accéléra , sachant pertinemment que Rumpelstillskin , obtient tout ce qu'il désir . Et en plus de cela , c'est un mortel, seul sans pouvoirs face à désormais au plus puissant des immortels .

- Pourquoi ? Demanda t-il

- J'ai mes raisons , dit-il avec un ton trop sérieux

Jamie fronça les sourcils et serra les poings , résistant malgré tout

- Tu as peut-être tes raisons , mais je ne te laisserai pas l'approcher !

Rumpelstillskin perdit son sourire , son regard se faisant mauvais

- Je vois qu'on joue avec le feu …

Jamie défronça les sourcils quand l'être vert s'approcha . Mais plus il s'avançait plus il avait l'air de grandir . De plus en plus grand . Il arriva à la taille de Jamie , mais continua de grandir , ses yeux verts devenant rouges sang . Le brun leva les yeux et les écarquilla quand Rumpelstillskin prit la taille d'un immeuble . Le géant baissa les yeux , un sourire mauvais aux lèvres

- Mais quand on joue avec le feu .. on finit par se brûler ! Niah ah ah ah !

Jamie fit un pas en arrière , tendis que petit à petit , Lucie semblait se réveiller …

* * *

Elle ne voyait du noir . Elle avait l'impression de dormir . Plongé dans l'obscurité , être libre , sans problèmes , sans le besoin de réfléchir . Mais soudain , tel un mirage, apparut une lueur blanche . Une très belle lumière claire , flamboyante , chaleureuse . Et ce n'est que là qu'elle réfléchit . Ok . Elle est morte . C'était la première chose à laquelle elle pensait . Mais petit à petit , la lueur s'agrandit jusqu'à se que tout devienne blanc . Elle regarda autour d'elle , se croyant presque au paradis . Il n'y avait rien , apart du blanc , et rien de plus . S'en était troublant .

Elle finit par reporter son regard devant elle , et elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vit une silhouette apparaître non loin d'elle . Elle fit un pas en avant , mais se stoppa quand cette silhouette peit forme humaine . Et un homme se matérialisa . Il était habillé tout en blanc , était brun et avait les yeux blancs , une couleur argenté séparant l'iris au blanc de l'oeil . Elle fronça les sourcils , serrant les poings

- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda t-elle sa voix résonnant tel un écho

- Quelqu'un qui te veux du bien , fit l'homme d'une voix incroyablement douce

- Qui êtes vous ? Redemanda la jeune fille plus fermement

L'homme s'approcha avec une allure fantomatique , mains dans le dos

- Je me nomme Manny . Connu sous le nom de , l'Homme de la Lune .

L'adolescente écarquilla les yeux , l'observant de haut en bas

- Alors c'est vous …

Manny fit un sourire . Mais celui-ci s'estompa aussitôt .

- C'est vous qui m'a arracher à mes parents !

- Oui certes … , fit-il légèrement mal à l'aise

Il soupira , tendis que la jeune fille semblait s'énerver .

- Je veux juste essayer de te parler , je sais que tu m'en veux , mais je te proposes un deal

Lucie haussa un sourcil et soupira , attendant .

- écoute moi , et je te promets que lorsque tout sera fini , tu pourras retrouver tes parents .

- Quoi ? c'est tout ? t'es pas très fort en chantage ..

- L'écoute vaut plus que n'importe quel prix

- Si tu le dis ..

- Bref .. je sais que tu penses que désormais , tout est perdu , mais vous pouvez encore les vaincre . Tu peux faire quelque chose .

- Mais comment ? je n'ai plus de pouvoirs désormais ..

- Rien , ni personne , ne peut arracher qui tu es . personne ne peut arracher tes pouvoirs , ils seront toujours là au fond de toi ..

- Ils .. ils sont toujours là ?

- Oui . et toi seul peut les éveillés .

Manny recula d'un pas , son corps devenant transparent .

- Mais .. mais comment ?

Manny ferma les yeux et il disparut . Lucie écarquilla les yeux , devenant affolé

- Non ! attendez ! comment !

Soudain , le monde blanc autour d'elle s'écaillant , s'arrachant , comme du papier peint . l'adolescente ouvrit grands les yeux , sa respiration se faisant forte . les murs disparurent , laissant paraitre le vide . puis , se fut au tour du sol de s'écouler , formant des fissures de part et d'autre .

- Non .. non , non !

Puis alors qu'elle fit un pas en arrière , le sol se brisa tel un miroir et elle tomba dans le vide , poussant un hurlement qui résonna dans un monde sans fin .


	14. Chapter 14 : le début de la fin

Chapitre 14 : Le début de la fin

Elle ne voyait que du noir au départ . Mais petit à petit , elle put entendre des voix . Mais des voix étouffés , comme si on se bouchait les oreilles . Et puis petit à petit , les voix se firent plus claire , plus distinguables . Elle ouvrit les yeux , une horrible douleur lui venant de part et d'autre dans son corps . Et la première chose qu'elle vit , ce fut un Rumpelstillskin de 20 mètres de haut .

Elle écarquilla les yeux et quand elle voulut reculer , se collant encore plus à l'arbre où elle était adossé , elle fit une grimace quand elle sentit la douleur se faire plus intense Poussa un soupir coupé avant d'apercevoir Jamie qui reculait vers elle .

- Ja .. Jamie ..

Ayant entendu son prénom , le jeune homme se retourna .

- Lucie !

Il s'agenouilla et aida sa sœur à se lever. Celle-ci se tint le crane , se relevant

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda t-elle

- En 4 mots , on est mal barré

- Tiens tiens tiens … on dirait qu'elle est réveillé !

Lucie leva les yeux , fronçant les sourcils

- Woh … tu aurai pas prit une poussé de croissance ?

Rumpelstillskin fit un sourire mauvais avant de plisser les yeux

- Désormais , plus rien ne peut m'arrêter ! Je vais détruire le monde et rien ni personne ne m'en empêchera !

- Moi je t'en empêcherai ! s'écria l'adolescente

- Lucie ! Fit Jamie, sachant le danger qu'ils couraient

- Toi ? fit le géant vert

Et il explosa de rire , faisant trembler le sol . Il se stoppa et fronça les sourcils

- Jamais , fit-il la voix froide

Puis , il se pencha pour l'attraper , et au moment où il alla le faire , Il se reçu un jet de glace en pleine figure . Il ferma les yeux et recula , tendis que Lucie souffla un bon coup . Elle et Jamie levèrent les yeux et virent Jack et Fée arriver par le ciel , tendis que Jessica réapparut sur une branche d'arbre . Elle sauta et se releva aussitôt , levant les yeux . Lucie fit un sourire soulagé et soupira . Jack serra les dents et lui lança un autre jet de glace . Rumpelstillskin poussa un hurlement avant d'apercevoir son ennemie .

- Fée , retourne aider les autres , les monstres sont toujours là !

- Et vous ? Fit-elle inquiète

- On s'en charge ! dépêche toi !

Fée hocha la tête avant de partir à fil allure . Jack souffla un bon coup , mais quand il reporta son regard devant lui , il écarquilla les yeux , et poussa un « Woh ! » quand il évita de justesse un coup de main du géant . Rumpel grogna et quand il alla donner une autre attaque , il se stoppa quand il sentit ses jambes ramollir . Il baissa les yeux et put voir Jessica , crée du sable mouvant . Il poussa un hurlement , s'enfonçant de plus en plus .

Jack en profita pour lui lancer une autre attaque . Mais le géant fronça les sourcils et quand il hurla , il cracha du feu , tel un dragon . Jack écarquilla les yeux et vola dans tous les sens , le champ de flammes s'élargissant . Jusqu'à ce qu'il fut toucher . Il fit une grimace de douleur , avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol . Lucie ouvrit grands les yeux , avant de courir vers son père . Elle s'agenouilla , tendis que Jack se redressa , de la vapeur tiède s'échappant de lui .

- ça va ? S'empressa de demander la jeune fille

- ça va aller .. , répondit Jack en faisant un sourire forcé

Jessica garda les mains sur le sol , élargissant son « bac » de sable mouvant , des filets de magie se faisant voir à travers la terre . Rumpelstillskin baissa ses yeux rouges et leva une main avant de propulser Jessica , l'assommant contre un arbre .

- Non ! s'écria Jack et Lucie à l'unisson

Rumpelstillskin fit un sourire et souleva du mieux qu'il pouvait ses genoux , jusqu'à en sortir complètement , un sourire victorieux aux lèvres . Jack se releva et courut vers la sorcière , laissant son bâton au sol , et se jeta à terre , suivie de sa fille . Jack prit la tête de sa petite-amie , affolé , tendis que Lucie plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche

- Jessica ! Réveille toi ! On a besoin de toi !

Mais rien . Un rire sadique retentit soudainement . Jack et Lucie tournèrent leurs têtes et virent Rumpelstillskin s'avancer . Soudain , Jack poussa un hurlement de douleur , et se tint les cotes , se repliant sur lui même . En effet , l'être verdâtre venait décrasser le bâton de l'esprit de l'hiver . Celui-ci s'écrouler à moitié sur le sol . La douleur était beaucoup plus présente que lorsque Pitch l'avait brisé . C'était beaucoup plus douloureux . Lucie s'affola , ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il se passait .

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Relève toi ! Je t'en supplie !

- Je .. je peux pas …

- Mais si tu peux ! s'il te plaît ! Supplia la jeune fille au bord des larmes

Elle se pencha et essaya de le soulever en le soulevant par les bras . Jack secoua la tête et prit ses mains , le regard désolé

- c'est sans espoir Lucie … on n'y arrivera pas sans pouvoirs …

- Mais .. mais toi ..

- Il a brisé mon bâton … je ne peux rien faire … je ne peux même plus voler …

Lucie le fixa quelques secondes , sa respiration se faisant forte . Elle baissa les yeux et se laissa tomber au sol , laissant une larme rouler sur sa joue . Elle tourna la tête vers Jack et éclata un sanglot avant de le serrer dans ses bras . Jack lui rendit du mieux qu'il pouvait son étreinte .

- Je .. je suis désolé … je … j'aurai du t'écouter …

Jack ne fit que resserrer son étreinte , passant sa main dans son dos . Lucie se sépara de lui et le fixa dans les yeux

- Je t'aime papa …

- Moi aussi je t'aime …

Lucie fit un sourire triste et tourna la tête vers le géant , ainsi que Jack , Lucie dans les bras et Jessica sur ses genoux . Rumpelstillskin éclata un rire , tendis que l'adolescente ferma les yeux . Puis , alors que Rumpelstillskin écrasait des arbres , les éclairs déchirant le ciel noir , Lucie écarquilla les yeux .

- Jamie …

- Quoi ? Demanda Jack

- Jamie .. où est Jamie ? S'écria t-elle

- Tu veux parler de lui ?

Lucie tourna la tête , pour voir Pitch apparaître , tenant fermement Jamie , l'étranglant presque . Lucie se releva soudainement et s'avança , sourcils froncés .

- Pitch !

- Lucie ! C'est un plaisir aussi ..

- Relâche le !

- …. non , fit-il en haussant un sourcil , et puis qu'est-ce que tu compte me faire ?

Il resserra son emprise sur Jamie , le faisant grimacer . Celui-ci rouvrit les yeux , et fixa Lucie d'un air désolé . Celle-ci serra fermement les poings , ses cheveux se soulevant dans les airs

- J'ai dis , relâche le , fit-elle avec une voix la plus froide qui puisse se faire entendre

Le sourire victorieux de Pitch s'estompa quand les yeux bleus de la jeune fille s'illuminèrent et devinrent vif . À un tel point qu'on pouvait presque les voir dans le noir , c'était beau , et dangereux . Une aura des plus glacé se fit autour d'elle , tendis que Pitch écarquilla les yeux

. Jack se releva avec difficultés , et observa la scène sans comprendre .

Lucie poussa soudainement un cri aigue à en percer les oreilles . Pitch serra les dents et se boucha aussitôt les oreilles , lâchant Jamie au sol , mais celui-ci fit de même . Rumpelstillskin poussa un cri et se boucha les oreilles , ainsi que Jack , tendis que Lucie continua de pousser son cri , ses yeux persans plantés sur Pitch . Ses cheveux qui étaient en apesenteur devenèrent blancs a partir de la racine , gardant des mèches brunes , donnant un très beau mélange. Puis elle se stoppa . Tout le monde rouvrit les yeux .

Mais c'est à ce moment là qu'elle tendit les mains et qu'un jet de glace puissant frappa Pitch , le propulsant en arrière . Rumpelstillskin écarquilla les yeux , et murmura :

- Impossible ..

Jamie se releva , tendit que Lucie se tourna et attaqua le géant , tout en hurlant . Elle perdit complètement le control . Les pieds de Rumpelstillskin gela , le bloquant au sol . Celui-ci se mit à rire et se décrocha du sol en une seconde

- Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me vaincre ?!

Soudain , il se tourna , et des flammes attaquèrent la jeune fille . Mais celle-ci riposta et l'attaqua avec de la magie bleu glacé . Les deux restèrent ainsi , tendant les mains , les deux jets de magie s'entrechoquaient , de la vapeur s'échappant du centre . Rumpelstillskin serra les dents et la magie de la jeune fille semblait diminuer . Lucie serra les dents , son cœur ne cessant de battre . C'était extrêmement serré , et tout pouvait se jouer .

Jack tourna la tête , tendis que Jamie s'approcha et le serra dans les bras . Jack poussa un soupir de soulagement , et se sépara de lui . Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose . Il tourna la tête et courut vers son bâton . Il soupira . Il en avait marre . Il souffla un bon coup et empoigna les deux bouts de bois qui restaient . Il prit une inspiration , et les colla ensemble avec énergie et serra les dents . Il ferma les yeux , et le bâton se veina d'un bleu clair vif …

Jamie se pencha et observa Jessica toujours au sol . Il fit un sourire quand la jeune fille ouvrit petit à petit les yeux . Elle finit par se relever , et se tint le haut du crane .

- Qu'est-ce .. qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé …

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Lucie contre Rumpelstillskin . Elle écarquilla les yeux , affolé

- Lucie ! Elle a ses pouvoirs ! Et Rumpelstillskin ! et Pitch ! Il est assomé ? Où est Jack ! Il faut que j'aille l'aider !

- Woh , woh , woh ! On se calme ! Tu ne peux pas l'aider , tu es trop faible ..

- Non , il faut que .. il faut que …

Elle souffla et se releva , sous le regard exaspéré de Jamie . Lucie serra les dents , se faisant de plus en plus faible , la magie de Rumpelstillskin l'atteignant presque .

- Tu ne peux pas me vaincre ma chère ! c'est peine perdu ! Niah ah ah !

- Pas si je suis là !

Jessica arriva , soupira et tendis ses mains . Sa magie se mélangea à celle de sa fille , reprenant de la force . Rumpelstillskin fit un léger sourire , toujours loin de perdre . Il fit un rire , tendis que les deux adolescentes serrèrent les dents . Puis , alors que tout espoir semblait perdu, Jack arriva , et tendit son baton vers l'ennemi . Il souffla et poussa un cri , sa glace s'alliant à celle des deux autres .

Rumpelstillskin écarquilla les yeux , quand l'avantage tourna du coté des 3 adolescents . Il serra les dents , fronçant les sourcils . Mais c'était trop tard . Il perdit ses moyens et la magie l'attaqua .

- NON ! hurla t-il

Quand la magie l'atteignit , il fut transformer en statue de glace , les mains en avant et la bouche grande ouverte . Et sa taille diminua , le ramenant à sa taille d'origine . Les nuages dans le ciel se dissipèrent , laissant place à un ciel étoilé . Le silence régna , les bruits de combats cessant . Les 3 adolescents poussèrent un soupir , jusqu'à ce que Lucie tombe au sol , épuiser . Jack et Jessica s'agenouillèrent , tendis que la jeune fille à terre fit un léger sourire

- On .. on a réussi ..


	15. Chapter 15 : Epilogue

Chapitre 15 : Épilogue

- On … On a réussi ..

Les deux amants se fixèrent et se sourièrent . Lucie se releva et tourna la tête . Elle fixa Jamie avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement et de courir vers lui , sautant dans ses bras . Jamie la serra contre lui , caressant ses cheveux bruns et blancs . Elle se mit soudainement à pleurer . Oui . Elle pleurait dans les bras de son frère . Jamie ne fit que de la serrer contre lui , passant sa main dans ses longs cheveux

- C'est fini maintenant .. c'est fini .. , murmura t-il

Lucie éclata un autre sanglot avant de se séparer de lui . Elle lui fit un sourire , essuya une de ses larmes .

- Je .. je suis immortel ?

Jamie se contenta d'hocher la tête , un sourire triste au visage . Lucie perdit son sourire et fronça légèrement les sourcils

- Mais … mais et toi ? .. et Sophie ? Et .. et mes parents ? Et mes amis ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça … j'essayerai de faire de mon mieux .. et .. et promets moi de venir me voir de temps en temps …

- Tous les jours .. , murmura t-elle , je t'aime grand frère ..

- Moi aussi la vieille ..

Lucie fit un sourire et l'embrassa sur la joue . Il fit un léger rire , avant de se retourner . Jack et Jessica la fixait , bras dans les bras , un sourire triste aux lèvres . Lucie éclata un sanglot avant de courir vers eux . Et elle sauta dans leurs bras . Et les larmes tombèrent . Jack l'avait bien dit . Ce moment est enfin arriver . Ils restèrent ainsi . Bras dans les bras . Laissant les larmes coulés . Lucie éclata un sanglot avant de murmurer :

- J'en ai marre de pleurer ..

Jack fit un sourire et ils se séparèrent .

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh ! comme c'est mimiiii !

Ils se retournèrent et virent les gardiens arrivés . Fée semblait en extase face à ça , tendis que Nord et Sab se regardèrent et que Bunny se pressa d'attacher Pitch , toujours dans les pommes . Fée se pressa vers eux , tournoyant par dessus leurs têtes , tendis que Jamie se rapprocha .

- J'adore ça ! une belle famille ! De belles dents ! C'est tellement beau !

- Mouais , une famille , on dirait plus 3 potes de colo , commenta Bunny en se frottant les mains après avoir attaché le maître des cauchemars

Lucie roula les yeux au ciel , tendis que Nord s'approcha , le regard douteux

- Et … et l'homme de la lune ? Demanda t-il

L'adolescente fit un sourire , et fit d'une voix sûre :

- C'est réglé .. il ne dira rien

- Quoi ? Fit Jack

- Je vous expliquerez …

Ils se sourièrent et hochèrent la tête . Tant que Manny ne viens pas se plaindre , tout allait pour le mieux . Fée descendit , volant toujours et prit les mains de Lucie , enthousiaste comme jamais .

- Autant faire les présentations officiel désormais ! Je suis la fée des dents , mais tu peux m'apeller Fée !

Lucie fit un sourire , plissant les yeux , tel le regard amusé d'un certain Jack Frost . Sab s'approcha et lui fit un signe de la main , un grand sourire sur le visage .

- Euhm .. bonjour ?

- Sab est muet … il peut communiquer qu'avec du sable .. , expliqua Jessica

- Donc .. Sab .. c'est le marchand de sable ..

- Ouaip ! Répondit Jack

Lucie fit un sourire et se pencha , empoignant la main doré du gardien des rêves

- Enchanté , fit-elle

Nord s'avança , et poussa un « Ahhhhhh » .

- Heureux de te connaître ma chère , je présente moi , Nord ! Le père Noël , fit-il en ouvrant grand ses bras

- Wah .. si c'est pas un rêve de rencontrer le vrai père Noël , fit la jeune fille

Nord fit un sourire , et eut la tête haute . Puis, Bunny s'approcha , contournant la statue de glace , qu'était Rumpelstillskin . Il se trouva face à elle , et fit un léger sourire

- Bunnymund , Lapin de Pâques

- Heureuse de faire ta connaissance ..

Bunny prit sa main et l'embrassa, tel un vrai gentleman .. Lucie fit un sourire , tendis que Jack et Jessica s'entre-regardèrent . Bunny fit un pas en arrière , tendis que Lucie se mordit la lèvre inférieure . Elle ressemble vraiment à sa mère , songea Bunny . Les gardiens sourirent , tendis que Jack secoua la tête et prit la parole :

- qu'est-ce qu'on va faire des deux zigotos ?

- Je n'ai qu'à les mettre dans ma prison , proposa le lapin de Pâques

- La dernière fois , Pitch et Circé se sont évadés et on essayer de s'en prendre à Jessica , fit Jack en haussant un sourcil

- Oui mais quelqu'un les a aidés , fit Nord en jetant un coup d'oeil à la statue de glace , sinon ça tenait le coup

- Mouais … , fit Jack

Bunny roula les yeux au ciel et tapota le sol avec sa patte . Un trou apparut et Pitch et Rumpelstillskin tomba dedans . Bunny fit un salut militaire et disparut , laissant les gardiens parler avec Jamie et la nouvelle venue …

2 ans plus tard :

La neige tomba petit à petit au pole nord . Comme d'habitude , le lieu était d'un blanc immaculé et seul un immense palais ressortait de ce paysage de carte postale . Lucie se baladait dans les couloirs , saluant les yétis qu'elle croisait . Depuis le temps , elle à finit par s'habitué à sa nouvelle vie d'immortel , et à controler ses pouvoirs . Elle tourna sur elle-même , un train volant tournoyant autour d'elle .

Un rire s'echappa de ses lèvres , tendis que ses cheveux blancs et bruns tombaient sur ses épaules . Puis , elle se stoppa , d'autres jouets tournant autour du globe qui se trouvait au milieu de la salle . Lucie fit un sourire rêveur , jusqu'à ce que Bunny arrive en bondissant . La jeune fille se retourna et croisa les bras , faisant craqueler le givre qui s'était installer sur son pull turquoise .

- Salut , dit-elle simplement

- Joyeux anniversaire , dit-il avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur

- Merci ..

Bunny fit un sourire et tendit sa main , paume en l'air . Lucie lui lança un regard et quand elle alla la prendre , les deux amis furent séparés par un certain esprit de l'hiver .

- Bah les pattes lapinou ! s'écria Jack

- Papa ..

- Quoi ? Fit Jack en haussant les épaules

Bunny roula les yeux au ciel , avant que Jack enroula un bras autour du cou de la jeune fille et de s'éloigner .

- T'es vraiment obligé de faire ça ? Fit Lucie

- Ohhhhhh oui ! s'exclama l'adolescent

Lucie soupira , avant qu'elle ne soit conduit dans le bureau de Nord . À peine rentra t-elle , qu'elle fut assomer par les gardiens , qui s'écrièrent tous « Joyeux anniversaire ! » . Lucie tourna la tête de tous cotés , ne pouvait pas vraiment dire quelque chose ..

- Euhm .. euh .. merci ..

Les gardiens firent un sourire et s'écartèrent légèrement . Jessica finit par s'avancer , et fixa dans les yeux la jeune fille .

- 2 ans .. le temps passe si vite … , murmura t-elle

La fille au cheveux d'argents fit un sourire et la serra dans ses bras . Jessica caressa ses cheveux , tendis que Jack s'approcha

- Et moi alors ?

Les adolescentes firent un sourire avant que Jack n'enroule ses bras autour d'elles . Les gardiens s'entre-regardèrent , un sourire attendris au visage . Lucie se sépara d'eux , avant de baisser les yeux

- Je vais devoir y aller ..

- Je comprends , fit Jessica

L'adolescente fit un sourire avant d'embrasser ses parents sur la joue et de partir . Jack et Jessica se regardèrent , toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre .

- Tu avais raison en fin de compte … , fit la jeune fille

- J'ai toujours raison ! Répondit l'esprit de l'hiver

- Mais oui , bien sûr ..

Jack fit un sourire amusé avant de se pencher , et de l'embrasser passionément . Les gardiens les fixèrent avant que Bunny ne pose une question des plus idiotes :

- Et on fait quoi pour le gâteau maintenant ?

…

Au milieu de la rue , apparut un portail magique aux couleurs multicolores . Lucie arriva et le portail disparut . Elle fit un sourire et se dirigea vers la maison devant laquelle elle était apparut . Celle de Jamie . Elle s'avança et sonna à la porte . Comme Jessica , elle était à moitié mortel , et à moitié immortel .. donc elle pouvait être vu par tous .

Puis , la porte s'ouvrit , et c'est un Jamie de 30 ans qui apparut . Il fit un sourire avant de serrer fort dans ses bras sa sœur

- Lucie !

- Oui .. moi aussi .. je .. suis contente .. de te voir .. , dit-elle complètement étouffé

Jamie ouvrit grand les yeux , relachant son étreinte .

- Oups , désolé ..

Lucie fit un sourire , se massant la nuque .

- Joyeux anniversaire .. tu te rends compte que tu serais majeur à cette heure là ?

- Oh , m'en parle même pas !

- La fille de son père .. , fit Jamie en roulant les yeux au ciel

- Chérie , qui c'est ? Fit une voix à l'intérieur

- Personne ! fit Jamie , je pense que tu devrai y aller , Layla va te remarquer sinon ..

- Je t'avais dit que t'arriverai à la séduire ..

- Oui , bon file , fit-il en rougissant légèrement

Lucie lui fit un clein d'oeil avant de partir en courant , accompagné d'un souffle de vent .

La nuit était tombé , et la lune impossait sa grandeur dans le ciel . Elle se trouvait entouré d'arbres saupoudrés de neige , avec devant elle , un grand lac gelé . Elle leva les yeux au ciel , et s'avança sur le lac , tendis qu'au fur et à mesure de tes pas , la glace se renforça sous ses pieds. Elle arriva au centre du lac , éclairer par la lueur de la lune . Elle ferma les yeux , le vent glacé caressant son visage pâle . Elle souffla , vidant ses poumons avant de murmurer au clair de lune :

- Merci ..


	16. Remerciements de l'auteur

Hello everybody ! alors voilà , c'est la fin de cette grande histoire .. j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus ! je dois avouer que parfois j'ai eu de vraies pannes d'inspirations .. mais j'ai tenu le coup ! VIVE MOI ! XD

je voulais remercier **Eya Silvers , Nydenaria , Lucile Q , fan-de-manga, Sabiiinou Valdez Diangelo , Amazone98 , Hikaru Mickaels , Cessy.A **et** Apple** pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur et qui m'ont pousser à continuer ! ;) je remercie également ceux qui suivent mon histoire mais qui ne laisse pas de reviews ! Mais je les encourage le faire tout de même ;P

Donc voilà ! J'espère que vous aviez apprécier ma fic et je vous remercie encore une fois ! BIZOU !

The-Zia


End file.
